


Во всем виноват Блэк Уотч

by greensun, Kselen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Pre-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slow Build, alternative canon universe, friendship before relationship, kilt's kink, kilt's lovestory, meeting before canon, role's reverse, sex in a kilt, start of relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/pseuds/Kselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В сущности, килт внес в жизни Чарли немало хорошего. Несколько месяцев абсолютного удобства, много классного секса, а еще целого Эггзи. И если поблагодарить судьбу лично не представлялось возможным, то Дигби, который и начал это пари с килтом, всегда можно было отправить бутылку хорошего виски.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во всем виноват Блэк Уотч

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:**  
>  • [**Блэк Уотч**](https://www.google.ru/search?q=black+watch+tartan&newwindow=1&biw=1529&bih=912&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjXsLqT8InMAhXFkCwKHVFtBU0Q_AUIBygB) (Black Watch) — военная разновидность шотландского тартана (шерстяной клетчатой ткани); также в тексте упоминается [**Ройял Стюарт**](https://www.google.ru/search?q=Royal+Stewart&newwindow=1&biw=1530&bih=912&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiX2OH3wIzMAhXkE5oKHdjQAMEQ_AUIBigB) — королевский тартан  
>  • небольшие изменения событий канона — Чарли и Эггзи познакомились за пару лет до «Kingsman», и это (немного) изменило некоторые моменты из фильма  
> • изначально этот текст задумывался как «мини про кинк на килт»; где-то на пятнадцатой тысяче слов авторы поняли, что что-то пошло не так...  
> • на самом деле во всем виноват [**вот этот пост**](http://the-best-of-thebest.diary.ru/p207183970.htm?from=0) на Diary best  
>  • местами обоснуй хромает на все ноги  
> • иллюстрации в примечаниях в конце текста
> 
>  **Посмотреть выкладку на diary.ru:** [здесь](http://all-out-big-bang.diary.ru/p208781313.htm)
> 
>   
>    
> 

Чарли нервно одернул ткань и с большим усилием заставил себя прекратить вертеться перед зеркалом. Дигби, только что ввалившийся в комнату, наблюдал за ним с невыносимо довольной рожей.

— Поверить не могу, что согласился, — не выдержал Чарли.

— Ты всегда был слишком принципиальным, — Дигби ухмыльнулся и сложил руки на груди. — И потом, я же ходил по твоей милости с розовыми заколочками для волос.

— Ты ходил так всего месяц.

— Всего?! Я ходил так на пары! Ко мне даже несколько раз подкатывали.

— Видишь, я устраиваю твою личную жизнь.

— Заколочки с Хэллоу Китти, Чарли!

— Мне ничерта не стыдно.

— Мне тоже. Эй, а где гольфы?

Вот же черт, какой наблюдательный говнюк.

— Нахуя? — прохладно спросил Чарли.

— Нет уж, кто девочку в карты обыграл, тот ее и наряжает.

— Я не собираюсь…

— Гольфы. Чарли. Немедленно.

— А если я откажусь?

— У меня есть фотки с той вечеринки.

— Где Руфус забрался на стол и пел «Bad romance»?

— Нет, с той, где тебя чуть не продали в рабство.

— Быть проданным в рабство двум симпатичным девушкам не так уж и плохо.

— Чарли. Гольфы.

— Ладно.

Чарли подошел к стулу и выудил из упаковки аккуратно сложенные белоснежные гольфы.

— Ага, так значит, ты собирался их надеть? — воодушевился Дигби.

На самом деле Чарли заказал полный комплект из всех элементов, но хотел увильнуть от части этих странных погремушек.

— Понадеялся, что ты забудешь.

— Вот еще.

— С кем я общаюсь…

— И правда, меня поражает твой изысканный вкус в выборе друзей, — Дигби картинно всплеснул руками.

Чарли привычно проигнорировал театральные выходки Дигби, поправил гольфы, проверив расположение флажков, и поднялся на ноги. Снова покосился на себя в зеркало. Отражение стало еще более провокационным, чем раньше. Блядские гольфы буквально притягивали внимание к ногам Чарли. Проклятье.

Тут Дигби подошел к нему со спины и совершенно бесцеремонно засунул обе руки под подол, задирая ткань. Чарли даже не дернулся, хотя ему очень хотелось врезать Дигби с ноги.

— Какого хуя? — ровным голосом спросил Чарли, снова одергивая ткань.

— Килт надо носить без белья, — осклабился Дигби. — Рад, что ты послушный мальчик.

— Это, вообще-то, была моя задница.

— Не волнуйся, не оголубеешь. Во всяком случае, не из-за меня.

Не выдержав, Чарли все-таки врезал Дигби ногой с разворота — правда, тот успел поставить блок и отбиться, а потом заржал, как последний придурок. Чарли, вернув равновесие, фыркнул и еще раз крутанулся вокруг себя. Ощущения были, конечно, совершенно непередаваемые и адски непривычные, но нельзя было не отметить, насколько свободным теперь чувствовал себя Чарли в движениях ног.

Что уж говорить о свежем, чтоб его, воздухе.

— Лучше угомонись и помоги мне надеть спорран, — наконец приказал Чарли.

— Так вот как называется эта дамская сумочка.

— Заткнись. Ты не хочешь знать, сколько роликов на ютубе я посмотрел обо всем этом. Мне кажется, я теперь знаю о килтах слишком много.

Дигби захихикал, звеня цепочками споррана, а потом, не без помощи шиканий Чарли, застегнул устройство. Чарли некоторое время примерялся к новой части дурацкого костюма. Видео с ютуба уверяли, что эта «сумочка» никуда не будет спадать, пусть и держалась она буквально на бедрах, чем несколько нервировала.

Зато ей можно было прикрывать стратегически важные места. И таскать в ней смартфон.

— А как же эти дурацкие ботинки с веревками?

— Ну уж нет.

— Почему сразу нет? 

— Мы договаривались только на килт, а, к твоему сведению, это всего лишь сама юбка. Те же гольфы в это понятие не входят.

— Ты зануда, — обиженно протянул Дигби.

— Я зануда, у которого в гольфе есть кинжал, — Чарли демонстративно засунул упомянутый кинжал в правый гольф.

— Очень опасный сварливый зануда.

— Ты знал, на что шел. А теперь дай мне булавку.

— Чувствую себя твоей служанкой…

Чарли забрал у бурчащего Дигби булавку и, некоторое время проведя в расчетах ее расположения, прицепил к краю передней части килта. Все, как в проклятых роликах. 

Обувшись в свои обычные ботинки и одернув один из любимых пиджаков, Чарли снова посмотрел на себя в зеркало и хмыкнул.

— Да, Чарли, — довольно заулыбался Дигби. — Ты просто создан для чертового килта.

— Что не отменяет моих мучений.

— Ты готов? Тогда вперед, — проигнорировав реплику Чарли, Дигби похлопал его по плечу и чуть ли не потащил прочь. Конечно же, Чарли не был готов. 

Остальная компания ждала прямо в пабе, к сожалению. Парни еще издалека встретили их воодушевленным гулом.

— Чарли, мы чего-то о тебе не знаем?

— И о твоих шотландских корнях?

— И о твоей преданности традициям?

— Посмотрите на довольную морду этого говнюка, — Чарли коротко взглянул на Дигби, который широко улыбнулся и приветственно всем помахал, — и поймите все сами.

Грохнул практически оглушительный хохот.

— Хорошая месть за Хэллоу Китти. Сочувствую, — Гарри пожал Чарли руку. Они обменялись взглядами, и Чарли закатил глаза. У Гарри подрагивали уголки губ, но он действительно старался не смеяться. Боже, хоть у кого-то из этих придурков есть совесть.

— Все девчонки теперь будут принадлежать только Чарли, — заключил Руфус.

— И не только девчонки, — сквозь хохот заметил Эндрю.

— Но девчонки в большинстве своем, — поддакнул Билли. — Хескет, почему твои ноги выглядят настолько охуенно?

— О, в наших рядах обнаружился еще один скрытый педик, — Дигби выглядел еще более довольным собой, вот же сволочь.

— Гольфы. О боже. Гольфы. Я согласен числиться педиком, — Билли кивал и махал руками, неотрывно скользя взглядом по Чарли с ног до пояса и обратно.

— Интересно, а ты его по всем правилам надевал? — Руфус даже встал со своего места.

— По всем, — хитро сообщил Дигби, — но задирать не советую, принцесса бесится.

Чарли фыркнул:

— Только попробуйте.

— Не психуй, Чарли. Тебе идет, — продолжая кивать, заявил Билли.

— Ага, самая сексуальная цыпочка среди всех английских аристократов.

— Не только английских. Не надо недооценивать Чарли.

Руфус и Эндрю обменялись такими взглядами, что Чарли пообещал себе отомстить им с особой жестокостью.

— Тебя ведь в первые же кусты затащат, — не мог угомониться Билли.

— Ну, допустим, не затащат. С переломанными ногами останутся, — сквозь зубы процедил Чарли и отнял у Руфуса бокал с пивом. Ему срочно нужно было как следует выпить.

— Невероятно добрый Чарли.

— За это мы его и любим.

Парни снова засмеялись и чуть ли не зааплодировали. Чарли устало понял, что ему придется выслушивать подобные пассажи в течение ближайших месяцев — постоянно! — и мысленно застонал.

— Слушай, а ты ноги побрить не хочешь? Чтоб сидело совсем идеально, — подал голос Гарри, молчавший до этого. Чарли мгновение смотрел на него, а потом коротко замахнулся и ударил в солнечное сплетение ублюдка, который, как казалось Чарли сначала, единственный был на его стороне. Предатель громко застонал и сложился пополам. Чарли поправил пиджак и забрал и пиво Гарри тоже. 

— А я предупреждал, — Дигби просто лучился самодовольством.

— Ненавижу вас, — Чарли громко поставил опустошенный бокал на стол.

— Мы уже говорили о твоей способности выбирать друзей, дорогой! — пропел Дигби и снова похлопал Чарли по плечу. Ничего, в следующий раз Дигби придется носить кожаный с кружевами корсет поверх одежды.

— И на сколько ты проспорил, Чарли? — поинтересовался Руфус, отсмеявшись. — Неделю будешь демонстрировать нам свои коленочки?

— Два месяца, — бросил Чарли.

— Два? Дигби, ты монстр, — кажется, Эндрю был искренне восхищен. В ответ на это Дигби чуть не лопнул от гордости, самовлюбленная белобрысая скотина.

— Знаю. И горжусь этим.

Чарли показал ему средний палец, а потом ткнул разогнувшегося Гарри в бок.

— Проставляешься. Мне темное. И честное слово, я вас всех когда-нибудь поубиваю.

К собственному удивлению, Чарли очень быстро привык к килту. 

В первое время он очень нервничал, постоянно следил за тем, не задрался ли подол, проверял руками, все ли в порядке, всякий раз задумывался, когда нужно было сесть, и с огромной осторожностью вылезал из машины.

А еще огрызался на всяких остряков, сам упражнялся в остроумии и постоянно давал по рукам друзьям, все норовившим задрать килт повыше. Билли и вовсе получил вывих — так ему и надо. К счастью, посторонние люди держали свои руки при себе. А вот на взгляды не скупились.

Сначала такое повышенное внимание окружающих буквально выводило из себя. Чарли нечего было стесняться, но постоянное ощущение обнаженности нервировало и доводило до паранойи. И когда он стал ловить на себе очень заинтересованные взгляды, ему все казалось, что с его килтом что-то не так. 

После того, как к нему в третий раз за час подошла очередная флиртующая красотка, Чарли понял, что с его килтом все очень даже так. И перестал чертыхаться на каждый порыв ветра или слишком резкое движение. 

А потом вообще прекратил нервничать или обращать внимание на двадцать футов тартана Блэк Уотч, причудливым образом обвернутых вокруг его бедер. И даже заметил за собой, что выше задирает подбородок и ухмыляется, ловя на себе очередной восхищенный взгляд.

На второй же день Чарли под завистливые взгляды друзей увел белокурую красотку Шарлотту. Килт оказался чертовски удобной одеждой для быстрого страстного траха. Достаточно всего лишь задрать его повыше, и никакой возни с ширинкой.

Шарлотта была в восторге. Чарли тоже. 

Кажется, Дигби уже не считал свою затею такой уж удачной. Особенно после того, как Чарли без единого слова перетянул внимание парня, на которого запал сам Дигби.

— К тебе подкатывают геи! — возмущенно кричал Дигби.

— Это не моя чертова вина, — отмахивался Чарли, пряча улыбку. 

Нет, серьезно, это было странно. Обычно Чарли знакомился с девушками, а не наоборот, а тут ему вообще ничего не нужно было делать — только пройтись или сесть с элегантной небрежностью. Он сразу ловил на себе жадные или восторженные взгляды. Пару раз с ним действительно флиртовали парни. Чарли не имел ничего против геев, в конце концов, он уже много лет дружил с Дигби, но на эксперименты его совершенно не тянуло. Особенно тогда, когда он видел, насколько вон та блондинка с третьим размером заинтересованно смотрит на его килт и наверняка хочет проверить его фальшивую шотландскую суть на истинность. 

Чарли с огромным удовольствием помог ей провести проверку. Блондинка, запустив ладонь ему под подол, аж застонала от восторга. 

Черт, это было восхитительно. 

Вскоре Чарли уже не задумывался, когда одевался утром, и даже купил себе еще несколько пар гольф и размышлял, не заказать ли второй килт на смену, если этот придется сдать в химчистку — окружающие так и норовили вылить на Чарли свои напитки, видимо, от восторга.

Конечно, неприятные моменты оставались. Скабрезные шуточки друзей и знакомых все еще выводили из себя, но Чарли не скупился на силовые ответные меры, хотя килт ему все равно норовили задрать снова и снова. И приходили в омерзительный восторг всякий чертов раз, когда обнаруживали под ним голую задницу. Идиоты.

И да, преподаватель по экономике явно решил, что Чарли при помощи килта пытается соблазнить его и получить зачет в этом семестре. Препод был полным мудаком и, очевидно, оскорбился, так что с экономикой у Чарли теперь были проблемы.

Но Чарли был готов признать, что оно того стоило.

Особенно когда на очередной веселый вопрос одного из знакомых:

— Что у тебя под ним?

Чарли отвечал:

— Помада.

И это было чистой правдой.

Конечно же, такое положение дел совершенно точно не давало покоя Дигби. Однажды утром он завел подозрительный разговор самым светским тоном:

— Кажется, ты начинаешь привыкать.

Чарли сделал вид, что не чувствует подвоха, и продолжил намазывать тост маслом.

— Это... удобно. В определенной мере.

— Неужели.

— Это ты заставил меня его носить.

— Да, я само коварство. И это еще не самое коварное с моей стороны, — тут Дигби улыбнулся своей традиционной улыбкой «я задумал особенно фееричное мудачество». Чарли крутанул в пальцах испачканный маслом нож.

— Хм-м. И что же самое коварное?

— Знаешь, в Вест-Энде живут приличные люди.

— Несомненно.

— Здесь много людей с шотландскими корнями.

— Есть такое.

— И в любом случае они слишком вежливы, чтобы открыто на тебя пялиться. Я уж не говорю об университете.

— Да неужели. И чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Я? Ничего. Кстати, Гарри завтра хочет собрать нас всех в пабе «Черный принц».

Вот тебе и подвох. Чарли вздохнул и как бы невзначай покачал ножом, глядя прямо на Дигби. Тот делал вид, что совершенно не обеспокоен наличием ножа в руке Чарли во время настолько опасного разговора. Поэтому Чарли мило улыбнулся:

— Никогда о таком не слышал.

— Неудивительно, ты вообще нечасто бываешь в Ист-Энде.

Чарли чуть не уронил нож себе на килт.

— Нет. Никогда. Ни за что.

— Не волнуйся, мы не бросим тебя одного, — Дигби даже подмигнул, ублюдок.

— Вас выебут за компанию.

— Мы будем к этому готовы.

— Ага, а вы с Билли при этом получите удовольствие, — пробормотал Чарли и отложил нож в сторону. Даже аппетит пропал с такими шуточками. — Нет, вы рехнулись?

— Мы должны использовать все возможности! И потом, если ты открыто не полезешь в какую-нибудь драку, максимум, что тебе грозит — ржач и задранный килт.

Чарли выразительно посмотрел на Дигби. Ржач и задранный килт случались каждый день и без всякого похода по злачным местами, и Дигби прекрасно это знал, но все равно улыбался с таким самодовольством, что… Блядь.

Глубоко вздохнув, Чарли поднялся из-за стола и огладил килт:

— Знаешь, я придумал тебе следующий вызов. Уже давно придумал. Но теперь я понял, что если я заставлю тебя каждый день делать макияж…

Дигби побледнел.

— Нет. Ты не посмеешь.

— Говоришь, «Черный принц»? С удовольствием приду.

Оно определенно стоило того. Месть Чарли будет жестока и очень, очень сладка, а со всякими чавами он сможет справиться. 

Самым страшным было даже не то, что Чарли щеголял своим килтом, а то, что остальные парни были в своих обычных шмотках, которые прямо так и кричали о том, что стоят дороже, чем полугодовая зарплата местных обителей — если они вообще работали, конечно. Тот еще контраст — ебнутый шотландец в компании богатеньких аристократов. 

Хотя на них смотрели бы недружелюбно в любом случае — эй, это Ист-Энд, чистенькие и холеные здесь явно были каким-то невероятным событием.

Пока они шли, парни болтали о всякой отвлеченной хрени, но Чарли прекрасно чувствовал, как всех их берет дрожь волнения — или любопытства? Вот мудаки же. Они всей своей компанией неизбежно привлекали недружелюбное внимание, и Чарли со своим килтом был центром этого внимания. И это было обалдеть как не круто.

Пару раз кто-то из местных, проходящих мимо, — совсем типичные любители спортивного стиля в одежде и нелегального стиля в жизни, — что-то вякнул в сторону Чарли. Ничего нового, Чарли уже не раз слышал подобное, правда, сказанное несколько в иных выражениях и с другим акцентом. 

А потом очередной набыченный пацан издалека пробасил:

— Эй, ты шотландец, или Смит-Стрит потерял?

Ни Чарли, ни остальные парни никак на это не отреагировали, и тогда пацан резко направился к ним и грубо задел Чарли плечом:

— Если что, тебе в другую сторону, — и потопал дальше, весело насвистывая. Точнее, попытался — Чарли ловко выбросил ногу вперед, ставя ему молниеносную подножку. Пацан тут же рухнул, как подкошенный, а потом вскочил, полыхая яростью. Чарли скрестил руки на груди и насмешливо ухмыльнулся — зрелище из этого отброса общества было совсем не страшное, а очень даже жалкое. К тому же, за плечами встали Дигби и Руфус, и Чарли знал: несмотря на весь свой лоск, диковинный для этих мест, они выглядели потрясающе и грозно. Пацан некоторое время раздувал ноздри, а потом сгорбился и ушел, пробормотав что-то вроде «стая педиков».

Нет, конечно, Чарли сам иногда думал о своей компании в подобном ключе, но такое было позволено только ему самому, а не каким-то там чавам. 

— Боевая девочка Чарли, — усмехнулся Дигби, хотя в его иронии все же чувствовалось какое-то уважение. Чарли вскинул брови, и Дигби тут же поднял руки в защитном жесте. — Все-все. Хватит. Умерь свою агрессивность, открой чакры мира и порядка…

— ...и закрой, пока не заразился, — закончил за него Эндрю. Эти придурки заржали, а Чарли хмыкнул и направился вперед, только поправив немного сбившийся в сторону спорран. 

Паб был типичнейшим для этих мест, насколько понял Чарли: за всю короткую прогулку они прошли три или четыре похожих с не менее пафосными названиями, и Чарли понятия не имел, почему Гарри (или Дигби? кто их поймет) выбрал именно этот. Если бы это была «Черная Принцесса» — Чарли еще бы немного понял. И врезал бы обоим в очередной раз. А так…

На удивление, в пабе оказалось очень много народа. То есть, конечно, был вечер, да еще и матч должен был вот-вот начаться, но все равно Чарли поразился такому количеству посетителей в одном из множества пабов округи. Кажется, здесь собралась одна большая местная банда. По крайней мере, все они выглядели как родственники по уму и воспитанию.

Стоило Чарли и компании зайти, как гудящий паб притих. А через мгновение разразился смехом, гулом, шумом, перемешанными бессвязными шуточками и угрозами. На счастье, большинство посетителей уже приняли на грудь, так что Дигби и Эндрю без особых приключений собрали вокруг единственного свободного стола достаточное количество стульев. В это время Чарли стоял в сторонке и грустно думал о своих яйцах. Он их очень любил и дорожил ими, и понял это особенно остро сейчас, именно в этом месте, ловя на себе липкие и опасные взгляды.

— Твоя очередь проставляться, Чарли, — пропел Дигби, пока остальные рассаживались по местам. Чарли чертыхнулся про себя — в последнее время он отказывался платить за напитки, пользуясь тем, что он «страдал» из-за килта (точнее, из-за вечных дебильных подъебок друзей), и теперь он понял, почему друзья никогда не возражали против такой наглости.

Будь прокляты коварные умные ублюдки.

Чарли собрал всю свою волю в кулак и направился к барной стойке.

— Какая цыпочка привела к нам свою стайку!

— Шотла-а-андка!

— Эй, красотка, прокатишься со мной до рая?

— Детка, а ты не пробовала брить свои ножки?

— И никакой Смит-Стрит не нужно!

— Интересно, насколько он истинный шотландец.

— А яйца ему не продувает?

— Да разве у этого есть яйца?

Еще какие, мрачно подумал Чарли, раз я вообще здесь. Тут кто-то задрал ему килт сзади. По пабу прокатился вой, но Чарли проигнорировал это — складки тяжелой ткани тут же привычно опали обратно. Черт возьми, поведение местных и правда несильно отличалось от поведения его высокородных друзей, получающих высшее образование.

Вот тебе и классовое неравенство.

У барной стойки Чарли почти столкнулся с очередным чавом в кепке. Они подошли почти одновременно и теперь оба ждали своей очереди, стоя бок о бок. Чав был примерно ровесником Чарли и выглядел как обыкновенная криминальная шпана в адидасе. Он внимательно осматривал Чарли с ног до головы.

Чарли с показательной небрежностью оперся о стойку и повернулся к остальному пабу боком — незачем лишний раз нервировать местную публику складками задней части килта. Пацан продолжал очень внимательно скользить взглядом по Чарли, задерживаясь в районе коленей, и Чарли принял позу, в которой, он знал, его ноги особенно хорошо смотрелись, учитывая килт и белые гольфы. Он терпеливо ждал, пока этот чав наконец сформулирует оскорбление или очередную грязную шуточку. Судя по затянувшейся паузе и внимательности взгляда, там должно было быть что-то особенно фееричное. 

Но вместо этого он улыбнулся Чарли. Просто улыбнулся, кажется, даже без похабного подтекста. А потом коротко кивнул в сторону бармена, предлагая первым сделать заказ. Чарли немного завис, с подозрением глядя на этого странного парня, и привычно перечислил разные виды пива для своей компании. Расплатился, вытащив наличные из споррана, и даже не глядя чувствовал внимание стоящего рядом пацана. 

Когда бармен выставил шесть бокалов разнообразного пива, пацан неожиданно снова улыбнулся Чарли — короткой, спокойной улыбкой — и молча помог отнести пиво до стола к друзьям Чарли, что было очень кстати. Проходить лишний раз через весь паб Чарли совсем не хотелось.

— О, Чарли, ты и здесь подцепил себе цыпочку? — ухмыльнулся Руфус, забирая свое пиво. 

Чарли вложил в свой взгляд всю жажду убивать, которую только мог, но Руфуса не проняло. А неожиданно сердобольный пацан с тихим смехом коротко кивнул Чарли и ушел обратно к стойке, где его уже ждали три кружки пива. Усевшись на свое место, Чарли мрачно отпил из бокала, краем глаза следя за тем парнем. Он оттащил пиво к своим, видимо, друзьям, и один из них воскликнул:

— Эггзи, да ты действительно увиваешься за каждой юбкой!

И это было так громко, что услышало, наверное, полпаба. И эти полпаба тут же грохнули таким хохотом, что столы задрожали. Судя по всему, здесь и правда все друг друга знали, точно одна большая банда. Чарли, слушая хохот и короткие выкрики-комментарии, не знал — то ли краснеть и прятаться под столом, то ли просто бежать со всех ног. Но судя по веселым лицам его друзей, оба варианта были недостижимой роскошью. А тот пацан просто ухмыльнулся, через весь паб поймав взгляд Чарли.

Блядь, и почему Чарли вообще во все это ввязался. Как будто ему острых ощущений в жизни не хватало.

— А пиво-то на удивление хорошее, — заметил Гарри и даже зажмурился от удовольствия. Чарли очнулся от своих экзистенциальных страданий и снова отпил из бокала. И присоединился к согласному гулу остальных, потому что «Черный Принц» действительно оказался не таким уж плохим заведением, как можно было подумать.

Это определенно скрасило вечер. 

Вскоре местные завсегдатаи отвлеклись на начавшийся матч. Чарли и компания никак не реагировали на подколки или комментарии и совершенно точно не нарывались на конфликт — это было бы полным безумием в таком месте, поэтому все они старались быть паиньками. Так что вскоре на них перестали обращать внимание, и когда за вторым кругом выпивки отправились Дигби и Руфус, они даже парочки шуток в свою сторону не получили. Хотя все равно расслабиться не получалось — Чарли практически чувствовал, как у него в крови бурлит адреналин. Второй бокал хорошего пива не спас положение. В пабе было шумно и душно, местные очень бурно реагировали на происходящее на экранах телевизоров, Эндрю и Билли опять в два голоса начали рассказывать свои дурацкие истории, и от всего этого у Чарли разболелась голова.

Поэтому, не допив пиво, Чарли извинился перед друзьями, стащил у Гарри пачку сигарет и выскользнул из паба как раз сразу после гола, чтобы никто его не заметил. Хотелось просто проветриться и подышать «свежим» лондонским воздухом.

На улице было прохладно и умиротворяюще тихо по сравнению с очень громким пабом. Чарли постоял, глубоко дыша и перекатываясь с пятки на носок, а потом закурил.

Открылась дверь паба, выпуская многоголосый гомон, снова закрылась. Рядом с Чарли встал тот парень, что помог ему с пивом. Жестом попросил сигарету. Чарли покосился на него и выудил из споррана пачку. Парень, рассмотрев марку сигарет, одобрительно присвистнул и с благодарностью кивнул, когда Чарли дал ему прикурить.

Некоторое время они стояли бок о бок на тротуаре и молча курили. 

Чарли все мялся, кусая фильтр сигареты, а потом не выдержал:

— Это на спор. Я вообще не шотландец. То есть, у меня есть двоюродная тетушка из Шотландии, но…

Парень оборвал его, хитро прищурившись:

— А так и не скажешь. Вылитый шотландец.

И ухмыльнулся. Чарли растерянно смотрел на него сверху вниз, чувствуя себя как-то по-дурацки. Словно ему только что сделали комплимент. Реально приятный комплимент. И Чарли совершенно не понимал, как на такое реагировать. 

А парень смотрел с легкой улыбкой, и взгляд у него был какой-то совершенно не вяжущийся со всем его образом.

— Эггзи, — представился он — хотя Чарли слышал его имя в пабе, и они оба знали об этом — и протянул руку для рукопожатия.

— Чарли, — пожал его ладонь Чарли — хотя Эггзи тоже слышал его имя. Рукопожатие вышло крепким и теплым.

— Отчаянная у вас компания, да? — весело спросил Эггзи. Выговор у него был очень типичный для местных, невнятный и сумбурный, но это почему-то импонировало.

— Вот уж точно, — хмыкнул Чарли и придавил ботинком так и не докуренную сигарету. — Порой мне кажется, что у нас вообще нет чувства самосохранения.

— Избалованность, — беззлобно заключил Эггзи и тоже затушил сигарету. На самом деле Чарли был с ним полностью согласен.

Они еще постояли в молчании, а потом, не сговариваясь, вместе вернулись в паб.

В общем, в тот вечер Чарли с друзьями вернулись домой целыми и невредимыми, немного пьяными от пива и взбудораженными от перенесенного напряжения. Но, кажется, никто из компании не собирался повторять в ближайшее время такие опасные похождения, и это, несомненно, радовало. 

Хотя Дигби в любой момент мог выдумать очередной безумный план по ухудшению килтовой жизни Чарли. Потому что Чарли килт окончательно оценил и перестал париться по поводу шуток друзей или излишнего внимания окружающих. Более того, Чарли носил килт с гордостью, чем явно выбешивал Дигби, да и остальную компанию тоже. Парни были правы — теперь все девчонки доставались Чарли и только Чарли. У него еще никогда не было так много отличного страстного секса на один-два раза, что уж говорить о минетах.

А всем наглецам, желающим узнать наличие у него белья, Чарли бессовестно предлагал выяснить это самостоятельно и прямо на месте. Никто не решался — шутники почему-то сразу тушевались.

Черт, Чарли уже действительно жалел о том, что не был шотландцем. И даже поблагодарил Дигби за такую шикарную идею. Тот в ответ на это явно хотел задушить Чарли и скрипел зубами.

В общем, жизнь в килте у Чарли определенно удалась.

Разве что… Чарли никак не мог выкинуть из головы того парня, Эггзи. Странное имя — то есть, очевидно, прозвище. Шли дни, а Чарли снова и снова вспоминал его. Вроде самый обычный нижний класс, куда уж ниже. Адидас, типичный выговор, соответствующая компания, емкие вороватые движения. Ничего особенного. Не то чтобы Чарли часто встречал подобных людей, но Эггзи соответствовал всем представлениям Чарли о таком классовом слое.

И в то же время было в Эггзи что-то, что удивило — и, черт возьми, зацепило Чарли. Умный взгляд, многозначительная ухмылка, неожиданно сдержанное и очень приличное отношение к килту. А Чарли уже понял, что по реакции на его килт можно делать весьма точные выводы о людях. В общем, что-то в Эггзи совершенно не ложилось на его чавский образ, выбивалось, бросалось в глаза, и чем больше Чарли об этом думал, тем больше это его интересовало. 

Природное любопытство, что тут поделаешь.

Короче, однажды Чарли занесло в Ист-Энд. Он мог бы сказать, что «оно как-то само получилось», но кривить душой было глупо. В Ист-Энд с другого берега Темзы попасть случайно было сложно, особенно если ты попадаешь туда в одиночку и на метро.

Чарли выскочил наружу — бр-р-р, он терпеть не мог подземку, надо было поймать кэб, но как-то благодаря метро проще делать вид, что он направляется куда глаза глядят. На улице было зябко и сыро. Чарли запахнул куртку, коротко улыбнулся заглядевшейся на его ноги девушке, и решительно пошел вперед, сразу же теряясь в местных улочках.

Теперь делать вид, что он просто бродит без цели, было действительно легко — Чарли понятия не имел, куда идет, лишь примерно представлял направление, и вскоре с целеустремленного быстрого шага перешел на неспешный прогулочный. Места тут были, мягко говоря, не живописные, но рассматривать окрестности было даже интересно. Даже прохожие все как на подбор встречались очень сдержанные, никаких шуточек или проявления агрессии.

Чарли ни капли не удивился, услышав характерные звуки крупной ссоры из какой-то подворотни. Они вписывались в местность идеально, как пение птиц вписывается в лесной пейзаж. И Чарли мог спокойно пройти мимо. Конечно. Именно так и стоило сделать из благоразумия. Поэтому Чарли решительно завернул за угол и направился к компании из шести человек.

Все выглядело так, словно вот-вот начнется драка. Точнее — избиение одной жертвы пятью нападающими. Жертву — невысокого парня в кепке, уже как следует помятого — удерживали за руки двое бугаев, а перед ним стоял главарь и что-то выговаривал. Еще двое стояли по бокам от главаря. Так себе расклад. То есть, участники банды вряд ли были действительно тренированными бойцами, но выглядели внушительно и опасно. 

Разговора Чарли не слышал, но он продолжал медленно подходить ближе не ради того, чтобы выяснить тему ссоры. С каждым шагом он все лучше видел лицо жертвы — и без какого-либо удивления узнал в парне Эггзи.

Случайности такие случайности.

Эггзи глубоко вздохнул, глядя на выговаривающего ему главаря исподлобья, и вдруг просто плюнул ему в рожу, а потом, пока никто не понял, что произошло, резко выбросил ноги вперед и пнул главаря в живот. Дернулся, выворачиваясь, и только освободил одну руку, как второй из державших сделал подножку, отчего Эггзи рухнул на колено, но тут же перекинул державшего его бугая через себя. Это было даже красиво — стремительно, мощно и довольно изящно.

Правда, через мгновение один из тех нападавших, что держался за спиной главаря, оказался рядом и пнул Эггзи в бок с такой силой, что стало страшно. Эггзи неминуемо потерял равновесие и упал на локти. Главарь, до этого с бессвязными ругательствами вытиравший лицо от плевка, подсек ноги Эггзи, но тот, вместо того чтобы упасть, очень ловко перевернулся на живот и уже собирался встать, как ему на пальцы наступил один из противников — даже со стороны это смотрелось очень больно.

Главарь поставил ботинок на спину вырывающегося Эггзи и прохрипел, глотая звуки:

— Будешь знать, как перечить мне, тварь, — он сплюнул в сторону. — Так или иначе сделаешь все, что нужно, или попрощаешься с яйцами — отстрелю, понял?

Эггзи, почти уткнувшись лицом в асфальт, ответил что-то — слишком тихо, Чарли ничего не расслышал. Но от его слов главарь снова пнул его в бок, и это было уже слишком — избивать ногами лежачего, да еще и такой превосходящей в количестве компанией. Чарли, как прирожденный джентльмен (и пусть он никогда не любил все эти дурацкие правила чести), не мог допустить продолжения подобного.

Нет, Чарли ничего не говорил. Он просто целенаправленно шел к ним так, что господа не могли его не заметить.

Кто-то из бугаев, наконец, обратил на него внимание и невнятно бросил:

— Вали отсюда.

Чарли не ответил. Главарь — совсем молодой еще придурок, между прочим, — обернулся и ухмыльнулся, окинув Чарли взглядом:

— Прости, детка, в твоих услугах не нуждаемся — у нас своя девочка есть, — и снова пнул Эггзи куда-то под ребра.

Бугаи мерзко рассмеялись. Чарли оставалось сделать несколько шагов.

— Эй, это же та сучка, на которую запал Эггзи в Черном Принце на днях! — воскликнул кто-то. — Что ты здесь забыла, крошка?

— Конфликт интересов, — громко и взвешенно ответил Чарли. Широко улыбнулся. Придурки оскалились в ответ — кажется, они совсем не воспринимали его всерьез, хотя на самом деле Чарли был выше всех их и, он не сомневался, как минимум не менее опасен в своих умениях. Очевидно, они замечали только «юбочку», не видя, кто в нее был одет. Очень глупо с их стороны. Через мгновение Чарли резко бросился вперед и ребром ладони ударил главаря в кадык, перебивая ему дыхание.

Дальше все происходило очень стремительно — как всегда бывает в драках. Чарли нырнул под руку одного из бугаев и толкнул на его напарника, а потом блоком отбил хук с правой, сделал подсечку, с короткого размаха ударил в солнечное сплетение и хотел добавить по ребрам, но тут кто-то достал Чарли. В свете фонарей блеснула бабочка, и Чарли отпрыгнул, уворачиваясь от удара, а после ногой — какая же килт отличная штука! — врезал по руке нападавшего, выбивая оружие. Чуть развернувшись, Чарли пнул этого придурка в бок, а через мгновение тому прилетело в шею со спины от поднявшегося на ноги Эггзи.

Чарли и Эггзи коротко переглянулись. Тут встали те двое, которых Чарли срубил первыми. Одного Чарли ударил под ребра, а второму досталось от Эггзи — стремительные удары в колено, в пах и в нос со стороны смотрелись восхитительно ловкими и опасными. Чарли даже засмотрелся и подумал, что не смог бы уйти от такого быстрого и пластичного нападения.

Несколько секунд они с Эггзи, пытаясь отдышаться, стояли посреди валяющихся на земле и кряхтящих идиотов. Сдавленно и невнятно ругаясь, те по очереди поднимались на ноги и смывались. Последним свалил главарь, проскулив какую-то смутную угрозу.

— Странное чувство, — вдруг сказал Эггзи и хрипло рассмеялся.

— Что?

— Я чувствую себя спасенной принцессой. И то, что мой принц в юбке, вообще охренеть как усугубляет ощущение.

Чарли заржал. Именно заржал. То есть он, наверное, должен быть оскорбиться, но вместо этого он захохотал, почти согнувшись пополам. Эггзи присоединился к нему, и отпустило их от этого хохота далеко не сразу.

— Мистер Килт, — Эггзи широко улыбнулся, тяжело дыша. У него были чуть ли не вдрызг разбиты губы, да и вообще он выглядел весьма помято, но при этом все равно казался чрезвычайно довольным жизнью.

— Просто признай, что ты забыл мое имя, — Чарли шагнул вперед и пожал протянутую руку. Эггзи скривился, и Чарли украдкой задержал его ладонь в пальцах. Не перелом и не вывих, скорее, сильный ушиб. Ничего, отделается противно болящими синяками, это еще не страшно, могло быть и хуже, учитывая то, какой бульдог в этом был виноват.

— Тебя зовут Чарли. У меня не такая уж плохая память.

По подбородку Эггзи густыми каплями стекала кровь из разбитых губ. Чарли деловито заставил его приподнять голову, выудил из споррана смартфон, не глядя врубил фонарик и проверил зрачки на реакцию.

— В ушах не шумит? У тебя может быть сотрясение.

— Ерунда, — отмахнулся Эггзи, морщась и вытирая кровь рукавом, — мне даже не особо досталось.

— Как знаешь, — Чарли достал из споррана платок и протянул Эггзи. — Здесь есть что-нибудь поприличнее этого вашего «Принца»? Тебе надо умыться.

— Поприличнее — вряд ли, пабы тут как с конвейера. Но в «Принца» действительно лучше не соваться. Компания Ротвейлера — вот эти уебки — скорее всего поползли зализывать свои раны именно туда, — Эггзи помялся, комкая в руке испачканный кровью платок. — Пойдем... куда-нибудь? Я угощаю.

В ближайшем пабе было на удивление чисто и даже почти уютно, и пусть пиво тут не оказалось самым лучшим на свете, Эггзи потягивал его с явным удовольствием, а Чарли сюда не пить пришел.

— Что ты им сделал? — спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как оседает пивная пена в его бокале. Он делал вид, что не замечает, как Эггзи пожирает его глазами с момента драки. Не то чтобы это внимание было странным или неприятным, нет. Просто почему-то Чарли понятия не имел, как на него реагировать и что думать.

Эггзи вздохнул. Он явно не был самым разговорчивым парнем на свете и вряд ли хотел распространяться о своих проблемах, особенно перед кем-то вроде Чарли. Но почему-то все равно ответил:

— Ничего. В этом и виноват. Отказался... участвовать кое в чем.

— М-м-м? — Чарли поднял на него глаза. Эггзи снова вздохнул. И снова ответил.

— Короче говоря, у одного богатенького придурка хреновая охрана. Вроде как. Я... в общем, там все слишком подозрительно, чтобы туда лезть. Не хочу остаться без яиц.

Он побарабанил пальцами по столешнице и кривовато усмехнулся. Но Чарли ни капли не удивился — криминальные умения у Эггзи совершенно точно были чем-то очень даже ожидаемым. И не могли напугать Чарли. Поэтому он ухмыльнулся и вскинул брови:

— Мне опасаться за свой кошелек?

— Опасайся за свои ножки, мистер Килт.

Странно, но от Эггзи это звучало совсем не оскорбительно.

— И на том спасибо, — Чарли развалился на стуле, игнорируя пронзительный взгляд бармена. Ну да. Килт, белые гольфы, голые мужские колени, Ист-Энд. Все именно так.

К счастью, в пабе почти никого не было, несмотря на вечер рабочего дня. Видимо, не самое популярное заведение в округе.

Помолчав, Эггзи спросил:

— Слушай, а что ты здесь вообще делал?

— В каком смысле?

— Не верю, что ты просто так слонялся по Ист-Энду.

Чарли сложил руки на груди и вскинул подбородок.

— Может, у меня была встреча. А сижу с тобой, потому что отменил ее, чтобы ты не умер у меня на руках.

— Как мило. Я опять принцесса?

— Именно.

— Так что ты искал? Ты ведь к «Принцу» шел, я прав?

— Хотел еще раз поиграть с судьбой.

— В одиночку, в килте, в паб, полный местных. Ты дебил, — оскорбление вышло так себе, учитывая улыбку Эггзи.

Хмыкнув, Чарли расправил плечи.

— Кажется, я уже доказал, что вполне умею справляться с неприятностями. Ты думаешь, я не смогу въебать им снова?

— А если один из этих придурков успеет достать нож? Или пистолет? Что ты будешь делать?

— Постой, ты волнуешься за меня?

— Может быть.

— Оу.

— Ты смущен, — Эггзи выглядел неприлично довольным.

Чарли поджал губы, облизал их и сдался:

— Я искал тебя.

— Я уже понял. И зачем?

Вот ведь.

— Честно? Понятия не имею. Ты произвел на меня впечатление.

— Тем, что помог тебе с пивом, или тем, что не ржал над килтом?

Захотелось побиться лбом об стол. Вместо этого Чарли запрокинул голову и некоторое время разглядывал потолок, прекрасно понимая, что Эггзи от него не отстанет, и отвечать все равно придется.

Как назло, в голову лезли какие-то совсем дурацкие мысли. Чарли и сам не знал ответа на вопрос Эггзи.

— Знаешь, про собак говорят: «у нее были умные глаза»?

— И?

— У тебя умные глаза, Эггзи. Так, прекращай ржать. Я правда не знаю, как сказать по-другому.

— Ты назвал меня собакой.

— Умной собакой!

— Мастер комплиментов.

— Девушки не жалуются.

— Ты тоже сравниваешь их с собаками?

— Отстань, я просто криво выразился.

Эггзи снова засмеялся, давясь пивом. Чарли с трудом сохранял каменное выражение лица. Хотелось то ли смеяться вместе с Эггзи, то ли стукнуть его.

— Так что там с моими прекрасными глазами? — фыркая от смеха, спросил он.

— Не знаю, — Чарли выдержал паузу. — Ты отличаешься от остальных. Ведешь себя так же, говоришь тем же образом и все такое. Но твое отличие бросается в глаза и запомнилось мне, — у Эггзи было уже слишком довольное выражение лица, поэтому Чарли не удержался от шпильки: — Хотя ты все равно чав.

— Сноб, — широко улыбнулся Эггзи.

— Плебей.

— И горжусь этим.

Чарли закатил глаза и покачал головой. Эггзи допил свое пиво и теперь внимательно рассматривал пустой бокал. Чарли пододвинул к нему свой, от которого почти не отпивал. Эггзи не стал отказываться:

— Спасибо, — он мощно отхлебнул пива, словно решаясь на что-то. — Слушай, у тебя есть планы на ночь?

— Предложишь мне что-нибудь?

— Мне нельзя домой сегодня. Было бы неплохо пошляться не в одиночестве.

Ладно, ладно, Чарли готов был признать, что это было даже мило. Он с трудом удержался от ухмылки и задумчиво потер подбородок, кусая губы. А Эггзи делал вид, что не смотрит на Чарли таким полным надежды взглядом, да.

— Знаешь, в антикафе недалеко от меня сегодня ночь Роберта Земекиса. «Назад в будущее», «Изгой», «Прогулка», все такое. Я собирался пойти, если бы успел. Хочешь составить мне компанию?

— Почему нет? «Прогулку» я не видел, а вот недавно пересматривал «Форреста Гампа».

— «Прогулка» круче. Почувствуешь, что летишь.

— Учитывая, что фильм вроде как про башни-близнецы, падать будет больно.

На следующее утро Чарли, обалдевший от невероятного количества кофе и чая, а также ночного марафона фильмов, приперся на занятия, даже не переодевшись. Он просто побоялся заходить в свою комнату, потому что не без оснований полагал, что, увидев кровать, тут же рухнет на нее и отключится от мира на десяток часов. А в тот день была экономика, чтоб ее, и пропускать ее было ни в коем случае нельзя. Так что в квартиру Чарли забежал только ради того, чтобы взять сумку и умыться.

Но вид у него все равно был очень говорящий.

— О, наш мистер Идеальные Коленочки провел прекрасную бурную ночь, да? — чрезмерно громко поприветствовал его Эндрю.

— И правда, Чарли, ты вчера вечером куда-то сбежал, и больше я тебя не видел, — заметил Дигби, прищурившись.

Потирая виски, Чарли уселся рядом с ним.

— Не волнуйся, моя прекрасная бурная ночь прошла за просмотрами фильмов в антикафе.

— И как, внимательно ли ты смотрел на экран? — ехидно спросил Дигби.

Чарли застонал.

— Отстань, я был там в компании приятеля, а не прекрасной фурии.

— Приятеля? — удивился Руфус с заднего ряда. — Ты теперь изменяешь нам не только с девчонками, Чарли?

— Давно пора, — поддакнул Билли. — Я поставил сотню на то, что ты наконец-то попробуешь с парнями в этом месяце. Ну что, ты меня не подвел?

Невнятно ругнувшись, Чарли уткнулся лицом в сложенные на парте руки:

— Слушайте, озабоченные придурки, кажется, моя популярность среди девчонок стала причиной вашего излишнего спермотоксикоза.

— Но это совсем не наша вина! — кажется, это Руфус дернул Чарли за край килта, обнажая бедро. — Это все твои природные качества.

— И не только среди девчонок! — Билли был как всегда. — Что за приятель, а?

— Отъебитесь. Просто приятель, мы просто смотрели фильмы, и это вообще просто не ваше дело.

— Ну да, конечно, — протянул Дигби, но тут началось занятие, и Чарли наконец-то был избавлен от излишнего внимания друзей. Оправляя килт, Чарли мысленно хмыкнул. Почему-то вспомнилось, как этой ночью Эггзи в какой-то момент потянулся к развалившемуся в кресле-мешке Чарли и очень деликатно поправил сбившийся край килта.

— Ткань задралась, — с милой улыбкой сказал Эггзи и еще немного потянул на себя подол, только чуть-чуть не оглаживая колено Чарли, — а если все будут смотреть на твои ноги, никто не будет замечать происходящее на экране.

Чарли тогда подумал о том, что в помещении слишком темно, чтобы окружающие заметили такие вещи, и что как раз только Эггзи видел задравшийся килт. И, видимо, действительно волновался из-за этого факта.

Дальше воспоминание смазалось — до конца занятий Чарли продержался только на природном упрямстве и двух банках энергетика. Кровать в тот день показалась Чарли самой лучшей вещью на свете, он даже завалился спать прямо в одежде, только обувь стянул. Потом корил себя за такое жестокое обращение с килтом — тот безнадежно смялся, и Чарли пришлось очень долго колдовать с утюгом, чтобы исправить положение.

О том, что они с Эггзи забыли обменяться контактами, Чарли вспомнил только через день. И искренне расстроился. Снова отправляться в Ист-Энд и искать приключений на свою задницу ради этого парня Чарли совсем не хотелось, но черт, было правда обидно, что они не вспомнили про необходимость записать номера друг друга.

Чарли понравилось общение с Эггзи, и потерять его таким глупым образом было особенно жалко.

Его разочарование даже друзья заметили.

— Что-то ты смурной в последние дни, Чарли. Неужели тот приятель тебя прокатил?

Чарли стойко проигнорировал этот вопрос Дигби и пропустил мимо ушей последующее обсуждение своей личной жизни. В конце концов, на самом деле личная жизнь Чарли удалась просто на все сто.

Как-то вечером Чарли валялся на диване в гостиной их с Дигби квартиры и задумчиво листал список своих контактов. Сегодня он отказался идти на очередную тусовку вместе с друзьями, сославшись на большое эссе по экономике. Эссе смертельно надоело ему через полтора часа корпения над ним, и теперь Чарли подумывал вызвонить какую-нибудь из новеньких знакомых для приятной встречи.

Может быть, Шарлотту. Или Вики, которая ногастая. А может, Элизабет, она очень мило строила глазки, когда писала свой номер помадой у Чарли на, прости господи, бедре.

Чарли хотел пролистать дальше и застыл, недоуменно вглядываясь в экран. Несколько раз моргнул, помотал список контактов пальцем туда-сюда, остановился, снова всмотрелся.

Нет, ему не показалось, там правда красовалось «Эггзи».

Которое Чарли в свой список контактов совершенно точно не вбивал. И других знакомых с таким прозвищем у него тоже не было.

И телефон он во время ночи кино с Эггзи из споррана практически не вынимал.

Подумав пару секунд, Чарли коснулся кнопки вызова и поднес смартфон к уху. 

— Эм... привет? — через пару гудков осторожно сказал Чарли.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Килт, — голос Эггзи звучал бодро и весело. — А я все думал, когда ты увидишь и позвонишь.

— У меня не бывает провалов в памяти. Но я не помню, чтобы записывал твой номер.

— Я подумал, что не стоит тебя утруждать, и записал его сам.

— Телефон же был в спорране. Ты как это вообще сделал?

— Секрет. Не волнуйся, твой пах был в безопасности.

— Девушки должны обожать твои руки.

— О, да. Я хорошо работаю пальцами.

Чарли сглотнул, отгоняя непрошеные картинки, возникшие в воображении.

— Я так и знал, что ты не просто поправлял мой килт.

— Я действительно его поправлял. То, что при этом я успел немного больше, уже детали.

— Ты всегда позволяешь себе немного больше?

— Только когда хочу впечатлить кого-то.

Чарли громко хмыкнул:

— Ты хотел меня впечатлить?

— Скажем так, ты очень впечатляешь меня своим килтом. Я хотел всего лишь... отплатить тебе?

— Интересно, что более впечатляюще: твои... ловкие руки или гольфы вместе с килтом?

— Увы, руками не сразу можно доказать, что ты мастер. А от твоего килта сложно отлипнуть взглядом, поверь.

Очень сложно было сдержаться от смеха, но Чарли сумел:

— Тебе так нравится мой килт?

— Мне нравится, что ты не стесняешься. Но да, твои очаровательные ножки я тоже оценил.

— Хэй, любитель двусмысленных комплиментов, что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

— Сегодня? Я весь твой, — Эггзи прочистил горло. — Киноночь была довольно интересной.

— Не слышу должного восторга в твоем голосе, на «Прогулке» ты не дышал и регулярно тряс меня с воплями восторга, — ехидно напомнил Чарли.

— Постарайся забыть об этом прискорбном факте моей биографии.

— Ни за что.

— Так у тебя есть идеи?

Тут Чарли понял, что понятия не имеет, куда идти с Эггзи. В голову лезли только любимые пабы или кафе, но это все осточертело давным-давно, да и явно было сомнительной идеей в случае с Эггзи.

— Я подумал, может, просто прогуляемся?

Эггзи чем-то прошуршал:

— Ты никогда не забирался ночью в Ридженс-парк?

— Эм. Очевидно, нет.

— Отлично. Натягивай юбочку. Можем встретиться у «Reid's».

— Почему я не удивлен, что ориентиром ты выбрал паб?

— Можем хоть около Королевской Медицинской встретиться, мне не принципиально.

— Нет, паб мне нравится больше. А почему не сразу в Гайд-Парк?

— Да ну, — протянул Эггзи. — Там Кенсингтон. И относительно недалеко — Букингемский. Считай, что у меня, как у плебея, аллергия.

— Принимается. В десять?

— О’кей. Как ты вообще учиться успеваешь с таким режимом?

Не в первый раз Чарли задавали подобные вопросы.

— Я многозадачный.

— Буду ждать. И да — не вынимай из гольфов свой очаровательный кинжал.

Усмехнувшись, Чарли покосился на свой правый гольф и погладил ручку кинжала:

— Он тебе нравится?

— Меня возбуждает хорошее оружие.

Чарли понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы переварить эту информацию.

— ...что, его ты тоже успел оценить?

— Я достал его и вертел у тебя под носом. Ну, почти, — чувствовалось, что Эггзи улыбается.

— Ты монстр.

— Напротив, я бог. До встречи!

— Пока, — сказал Чарли уже отключившемуся Эггзи. Некоторое время пялился в экран смартфона, даже когда он погас. Потом решительно поднялся и пошел собираться.

До парка Чарли доехал в кэбе, но вышел чуть раньше, чтобы прогуляться — все равно у него оставалось свободное время. На улице было свежо и даже приятно. Прохладный воздух при ходьбе забирался под килт — уже привычное, но все равно очень забавное ощущение.

Чарли прошел мимо входа в уже закрытый парк и задумчиво посмотрел за ограду, а потом дошел до паба, у которого они договорились встретиться. И все равно пришлось простоять у входа, ловя на себе взгляды редких прохожих, минут десять. Подошедшего Эггзи Чарли услышал благодаря характерному звону стекла.

— Привет. Извини, я, кажется, немного опоздал, — Эггзи протянул Чарли холодную бутылку пива словно в качестве извинения за ожидание. 

— Ничего страшного, это было не слишком долго. Прихорашивался?

— Вроде того. Знаешь, припудрить носик, постирать носки, поправить яйца, — Эггзи ухмыльнулся и кивнул куда-то в сторону, противоположную входу в парк. Чарли, покосившись на закрытую бутылку, пожал плечами и последовал за ним:

— Дела, занимающие по-настоящему много времени, да.

В ответ на это Эггзи коротко хохотнул, поманил Чарли и ловко перемахнул через живую изгородь — словно он был чертовым котом, умеющим прыгать выше собственного роста. Чарли осмотрелся, проверяя улицы на наличие прохожих, и намного менее изящно последовал за Эггзи. Наверняка случайные зрители могли бы полюбоваться задницей Чарли в этот момент, спасибо килту, но вроде вокруг никого не было.

Постаравшись сохранить достоинство, Чарли приземлился на парковую траву. Эггзи довольно кивнул ему, выудил из кармана открывашку и помог Чарли открыть его бутылку. 

— Эй, почему ты смотришь не на меня, а на мои руки? — хитро спросил Эггзи, делая глоток пива.

— Продолжаю восторгаться, — вскинув подбородок, объяснил Чарли. Пиво оказалось на удивление приятным. — О’кей, я мог не заметить того, как ты лезешь в спорран — в конце концов, это просто сумка. Но кинжал в гольфах? Я еще могу понять, как ты его вытащил, а вот как засунул обратно?

В полумраке лукавая улыбка Эггзи смотрелась особенно эффектно.

— Это было несложно.

— Тебе надо в цирк идти, детишек развлекать, — сделал вывод Чарли. Они шли вглубь пустого парка, игнорируя дорожки.

— Вот выгонят из дома — обязательно пойду, спасибо за совет.

Помолчали, продолжая путь. Чарли понятия не имел, куда его ведет Эггзи, но решил довериться ему.

— А теперь пялишься ты, — заметил Чарли, поймав очередной взгляд Эггзи.

— Я не думал, что ты действительно постоянно ходишь в килте.

— Помнишь, что это на спор? Я честный игрок. Приходится быть честным, потому что иначе не получится как следует отомстить тем, кто виновен в этом, — Чарли кровожадно улыбнулся.

— Очень коварный Чарли, — хохотнул Эггзи и снова поманил за собой. Вскоре они оба взобрались на невысокую и растущую почти горизонтально ветку дерева — очень уединенное и довольно милое было место, надо сказать. Чарли некоторое время примерялся — лазать по деревьям в килте ему довелось в первый раз — и делал вид, что не замечает, как зорко следит за ним Эггзи.

— Тебе не холодно? — спросил Эггзи, откровенно пялясь на выглядывающее из-под края килта колено Чарли.

— На мне несколько слоев чисто шерстяной ткани, — сдержанно ответил Чарли.

— Ну смотри. Ночь же.

— Что, и никакой шутки про «приличные девочки надевают колготки»?

— Я подумал, что так уже пошутили до меня, — пожав плечами, Эггзи сделал глоток и поудобнее устроился на ветке, хотя выглядело это совсем неудобно. Вообще казалось, что сохранять равновесие ему было как нечего делать, и это восхищало. — Ну и зачем повторяться?

— Хм. Ты первый, кому не хочется бросать действительно, — Чарли поморщился, — глупые шутки.

Болтая ногами, Эггзи улыбался и все косился на Чарли. Чарли не был против. Здесь стояла поразительная тишина, учитывая вечно неспящий Лондон вокруг, пахло свежестью, что уж совсем удивляло, и было приятно темно. Пиво грело изнутри мягким теплом, а Эггзи, болтая ногами, почти задевал носком кроссовка голень Чарли, и это почему-то совсем не нервировало.

— Как ты вообще пошел на такое?

— Игра в карты на желание. Это своего рода традиция.

— М-м-м?

— Да ничего особенного. Почему-то на общие пьянки нашей компании все всегда собираются у нас с Дигби. Но просто так пить мы не можем, надо было выебнуться, и однажды у Руфуса с собой была колода. В первые разы все желания исполнялись прямо в комнате, потом кто-то — не исключено, что и я — загадал, чтобы Руфус неделю ходил с кошачьими ушками на ободке. А там понеслось. И никак не остановится. На этот раз мы вообще играли вдвоем с Дигби, даже уже не помню, по какому поводу. Дигби у нас большой любитель странных желаний. Вот он и пожелал, педик чертов, — Чарли фыркнул и запил свой рассказ. Пиво кончалось.

— Оу. Хм. Оригинально.

— По тебе видно, что ты хочешь спросить.

— Вы с Дигби живете вместе?

— Да, снимаем вдвоем квартиру.

— А. Ясно, — Эггзи как-то стушевался и стал смотреть в другую сторону.

Чарли вскинул бровь:

— Какие-то проблемы?

— Нет. Прости.

— Стой.

— Я уже закончил.

— Ты вот сейчас...

— Все действительно в порядке.

— Боже, мы не встречаемся.

— Да? Прости. Просто ты так это сказал, про квартиру. Очень собственнически.

— Не исключено, что я бы трахнул его в один прекрасный день, но у меня и с девушками нет проблем.

— Хм-м.

Чарли не сдержался и ухмыльнулся:

— А как насчет тебя?

— Честно? Непринципиально, — Эггзи с преувеличенным пренебрежением пожал плечами, настойчиво глядя в сторону. — Плюсы есть в трахе и с парнем, и с девушкой.

— А постоянные отношения?

Тут Эггзи наконец посмотрел на Чарли — и сделал это с таким видом, вроде как «ты что, устраиваешь мне допрос?». Чарли улыбнулся краем рта и пожал одним плечом — «можешь не отвечать». 

Но Эггзи почему-то ответил:

— У меня никогда не было постоянных отношений с парнями. Наверное, не нашел своего единственного, — он закатил глаза и так выделил это голосом, что Чарли не выдержал и коротко хохотнул, на что Эггзи подмигнул ему. — Да и в любом случае — в нашем районе лучше не светиться, знаешь ли.

— Сочувствую.

— Все нормально. Я даже не знаю, где я буду завтра. Куда уж там.

— Очень грустно прозвучало.

— Да нет, это забавно. Я могу вытворять любую хуйню, потому что хуже уже не будет. Например, я могу шляться в ночи по парку с парнем в килте, который рассказывает мне о своем чокнутом соседе-гее.

Эггзи опустошил свою бутылку и довольно зажмурился. Потом принялся что-то насвистывать, иногда прямо в горлышко пустой бутылки, извлекая очень неожиданный глубокий звук. Чарли попробовал повторить, и некоторое время они, посмеиваясь, вместе свистели какую-то озорную мелодию.

В этот момент Чарли чувствовал себя мальчишкой — он забрался со странным другом в закрытое место, сидел на дереве, делал бессмысленные, но забавные глупости, и не волновался о всяких там зачетах по экономике или скором звонке от отца.

— Расскажи что-нибудь сам. Для разнообразия, — попросил Чарли, когда они слезли с дерева и пошли искать мусорку, чтобы выкинуть бутылки.

— Что-нибудь интересное или что-нибудь веселое?

— На твой выбор. Но о тебе. А то я тебе душу выложил, а про тебя я знаю только загадочное прозвище и твой дурацкий вкус в одежде.

— Эй, у меня классная одежда! — возмутился Эггзи, поправляя кепку. Чарли даже удивился этому жесту — ему казалось, что головной убор был намертво приклеен к макушке Эггзи.

— Особенно кроссовки. С крылышками, — Чарли усмехнулся, снова разглядывая эту чрезвычайно странную обувь, которая казалась чужеродным элементом в реальности, словно эти кроссовки сбежали из какого-то мультика. Эггзи приосанился.

— Ты не поверишь, я их в карты выиграл.

— Серьезно?

— О, это долгая история. Как-то два дебила в пух и прах проигрались владельцу магазина. Как честный человек, я был обязан помочь им заплатить... ну, или отыграть долги обратно. Вот и кроссовки выиграл.

— У меня очень скучная жизнь, — громко вздохнул Чарли.

— Ну, у тебя кинжал в гольфах.

— Тоже верно. У тебя тоже где-то спрятано оружие?

Эггзи опередил Чарли и, развернувшись к нему, сделал несколько шагов спиной вперед. Широко улыбнулся:

— Мое главное оружие — я сам.

Фыркнув, Чарли закатил глаза.

— Держу пари, это твоя пикап-фразочка.

Неожиданно они вышли на детскую площадку. Эггзи тут же в несколько прыжков ловко оказался на крыше многоуровневого замка и махнул оттуда рукой:

— Нет, для пикапа у меня заготовлены другие фразы. Проще всего подойти к девушке в компании — тогда можно обращаться не прямо к ней.

— О, да ты мастер, — Чарли теперь пришлось задрать голову. Следовать за Эггзи он совершенно точно не собирался — во-первых, из-за килта, во-вторых, он не был силен в паркуре. А вот Эггзи, очевидно, был в этом хорош, и Чарли нравилось наблюдать за его стремительными и проворными движениями.

— А тебе, судя по всему, даже и фразочки не нужны, — Эггзи сделал неопределенное движение рукой в сторону Чарли, а после, словно красуясь, крутанулся и повис вверх ногами на перекладине.

— Килт прекрасно делает все за меня, ты прав, — сложив руки на груди, Чарли упорно продолжал стоять внизу на своем месте, наблюдая за выкрутасами Эггзи.

— Вот почему ты его не снимаешь. Это коварно.

— Заканчивай ржать, — приказал Чарли. Кажется, кепка Эггзи и правда была все-таки приклеена к его макушке — она вообще не шелохнулась, несмотря на все, что делал ее обладатель.

Эггзи, продолжая смеяться, приземлился эффектным прыжком:

— Ой, да ладно тебе. Ты уже привык. Кстати, я хотел спросить.

— М?

— Почему ты позвонил? — он лишь немного запыхался, но на его щеках появились яркие пятна от прилившей к голове крови. Чарли покачал головой.

— Разве не на это ты рассчитывал, когда вбивал свой номер в мой телефон?

— Ну, знаешь, тебе только неоновой таблички «сноб» на груди не хватает.

Чарли задумался и посмотрел на свою грудь. Она и без таблички выглядела нормально. Поэтому он вскинул голову и принял пафосную позу, уткнув руки в бока, а потом громко заявил:

— Аристократ имеет полное право формировать свой круг общения по собственному желанию.

Да, именно такого смеха он и добивался.

— Я принят в оруженосцы, мой лорд? — спросил Эггзи сквозь хохот.

— Нет. Ты разве забыл? За тобой закреплена должность принцессы.

— Ох. Да. Как я мог забыть такое. Но тогда с тебя личная башня, кормежка и дракон.

— А дракон-то зачем?

— А говорить мне с кем, пока ты будешь совершать свои лордские подвиги? Да и убивать тебе кого-нибудь надо.

— С радостью подарю тебе Дигби.

В ответ на это Эггзи очень выразительно скривился и высунул язык.

Так, препираясь и подшучивая друг над другом, они снова дошли до края парка.

— Думаю, мне пора покинуть ваше невыносимое общество, мой лорд, — сказал Эггзи и указал на место в изгороди, через которое можно было выбраться из парка. — Иначе я не успею проехаться на подземных червях, потому что они лягут спать.

— Я могу поймать нам кэб.

Но Эггзи только отмахнулся, а потом снова с невероятной ловкостью перескочил забор и исчез по ту сторону. Чарли вздохнул и последовал за ним. Пожимая ему руку, Эггзи почему-то выглядел чрезвычайно довольным и все косился на килт. Чарли сделал вид, что он тут не при чем.

— Приятная получилась прогулка, — чопорно сказал Чарли, и Эггзи, усмехнувшись, подмигнул ему. 

— Обращайся, я могу устроить еще много подобных странных для снобов развлечений.

— Звучит привлекательно.

— Ты хотел сказать, что это звучит блядски хорошо, и ты будешь с нетерпением ждать моего звонка, — нагло заявил Эггзи. — Надеюсь, ты не боишься высоты. А, вон и кэб для тебя пожаловал. А меня ждут подземные черви!

И был таков, Чарли даже среагировать не успел.

Домой Чарли добрался в первом часу ночи. Дигби, только вернувшийся с тусовки, с подозрением смотрел на него все время, пока Чарли, посвистывая, ходил по квартире. Он принял горячий душ, выпил некрепкий чай, а потом завалился спать, впервые за долгое время предвкушая следующий день. Коварный любитель кепок и дурацких кроссовок был прав — Чарли действительно ждал его звонка с нетерпением.

— Ты не отрываешь взгляда от своего телефона. Ждешь романтическую смс от своего приятеля? — громким шепотом спросил Билли посреди пары.

— Какая пугающая проницательность, — пробормотал Чарли себе под нос, пряча смартфон обратно в спорран. Он действительно постоянно проверял, не пропустил ли смс или звонок, хотя понимал, что вряд ли Эггзи позвонит ему раньше вечера. И это было ужасно глупо, Чарли прекрасно это понимал и сам себя ругал, но не мог успокоиться и потому снова и снова доставал телефон и вертел его в пальцах, лишь краем уха слушая лекции. 

В какой-то момент — прямо посреди занятия — смартфон вдруг завибрировал в руке. Чарли даже не нужно было смотреть на экран, чтобы понять, кто это. Он расправил плечи и деловито вышел из аудитории с самым нейтральным выражением лица, на какое был только способен — а в этом он был настоящим мастером. 

— Тебе не кажется, что мы давно друг друга не видели? — не здороваясь, бодро спросил Эггзи.

Ответил Чарли очень сдержанно:

— Мы расстались вчера ночью.

— Вот видишь! Прошло почти двенадцать часов. Это очень много, — Чарли вполне мог представить, как в этот момент Эггзи несколько раз кивнул. А еще он абсолютно точно улыбался. — Ты на парах, верно?

— Если ты знал, что у меня занятия, зачем позвонил сейчас?

— Хотел проверить, ответишь ли ты.

Чарли закатил глаза:

— Ну вот, ответил. Ты доволен?

— Не буду доволен, пока ты не назначишь дату следующего свидания.

Пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержать громкий смешок.

— Ох, ты слишком торопишься, дорогая.

— А мне кажется, я очень сильно торможу.

— И это тоже.

Эггзи коротко рассмеялся и прочистил горло:

— Как насчет прогуляться в дневное время? Когда тебе будет удобно?

Выдержав паузу, будто размышлял над ответом — о, это была наглая ложь, он все продумал еще утром, — Чарли небрежно сообщил:

— Утром субботы я выпну Дигби на день рождения его сестры и буду совершенно свободен.

— Отлично! — молниеносно отреагировал Эггзи. — Буду ждать тебя где-нибудь на главной аллее все того же парка.

— Ты не хочешь назначить точное время?

— Нет. У тебя будет желание прийти пораньше, — и Эггзи отключился.

Вот говнюк.

Чарли не задавался вопросом, почему его так заинтересовал какой-то типичный представитель низов общества. Чарли вообще предпочитал не предаваться рефлексии. Он просто любил получать удовольствие, а общение с Эггзи определенно ему нравилось. Может, дело было в чувстве новизны, или в том, что Эггзи был не так прост, как могло показаться.

Это не имело никакого значения.

До субботы Чарли успел пару раз сходить с друзьями на очередные тусовки и даже подцепить двух очаровательных двойняшек в клубе. Они провели очень бурную и приятную ночь вместе — после этого Чарли целый день выслушивал завистливые вздохи от Руфуса, Эндрю и Гарри, но почему-то Чарли совсем не чувствовал той гордости, которую обычно испытывал в подобных ситуациях. 

Он ждал субботы — и черт возьми, Эггзи был прав. Чарли сделал все возможное, чтобы прийти в парк как можно раньше.

День выдался ветреный, но солнечный. Чарли, вальяжно рассевшись на скамейке в начале главной аллеи Ридженс-парка, с ухмылкой ловил на себе взгляды и наслаждался жизнью, жмурясь на солнце. Он прекрасно знал, что его поза заставляет случайных зрителей волноваться — слишком широко и свободно он расставил ноги. Но еще Чарли знал, что даже в такой позе он сохраняет все приличия — он отлично научился справляться с килтом и полностью его контролировал. 

— Кхм, — Эггзи возник перед Чарли словно из ниоткуда. — Ты в курсе, что ты ешь банан?

— М-м-м, было бы странно, если бы я не был в курсе, — Чарли лениво улыбнулся.

— Банан, — обвиняющим тоном повторил Эггзи, глубже засовывая руки в карманы куртки.

Чарли некоторое время сверлил Эггзи взглядом, а потом медленно откусил от банана — он стащил парочку из покупок Дигби для сестры и теперь расправлялся со вторым. Эггзи смотрел на Чарли в этот момент так, словно тот делал что-то восхитительно противозаконное.

— Обычно минет делают мне, — прожевав, бросил Чарли. — А это просто банан, мистер «пошлые штампы».

— Пф. Сделай так еще, мистер «я умею быть соблазнительным в любой ситуации».

— Все только для тебя.

Под жадным взглядом Эггзи Чарли стремительно доел банан и небрежно поднялся на ноги. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, а потом оба рассмеялись. 

Чарли потащил Эггзи в эспрессо-бар там же, в парке. Бананы, конечно, неплохо утоляют голод и все такое, но этим утром Чарли не успел позавтракать и потому теперь слишком сильно хотел есть. К тому же Эггзи загадочно намекал, что их ждет интересная прогулка, а на пустой желудок Чарли не собирался носиться по городу.

Выпивая уже вторую чашку кофе, Чарли все пытался наобум угадать, куда они сейчас отправятся, но Эггзи только смеялся и отказывался раскалываться. Кажется, его искренне забавляли предположения Чарли.

— Не представляю, насколько далеко может зайти твое воображение. Мы еще слишком плохо друг друга знаем, — Чарли расправил плечи и выразительно выгнул бровь. Но Эггзи в ответ только загадочно улыбнулся.

— Ну же, — снова попытался Чарли. — Хочешь протащить меня по дешевым фастфудам, чтобы к вечеру я не смог двигаться?

— Я не настолько жесток.

— Еще немного, и я предположу, что ты ведешь меня грабить кого-нибудь, — попробовал Чарли.

— А ты бы пошел? — ухмыльнулся Эггзи.

— Это была бы самая запоминающаяся прогулка в моей жизни.

— Еще есть варианты?

— Романтические полчаса на Лондон-Ай?

Эггзи выдержал паузу — видимо, осознавал, чем именно можно было заполнить эти полчаса. Покачал головой:

— Так далеко в своем воображении я не заходил.

Чарли насмешливо вскинул брови. Попытался еще раз, уже готовый сдаться, хотя сдаваться он не любил:

— Прогулка по Темзе на катере?

— Хорошая идея для свидания.

— Жалеешь, что не додумался?

Эггзи скорчил такую забавную рожу, что Чарли не сдержал смеха. Эггзи еще некоторое время сохранял то же самое выражение лица, всем своим видом демонстрируя неодобрение и досаду, но в конце концов широко улыбнулся.

Они уже закончили есть. Эггзи, совершенно по-плебейски облизывая пальцы после блинчиков, полез в задний карман джинсов за деньгами. Замер, поймав на себе угрожающий взгляд Чарли, а потом вскинул бровь и заметил:

— Ну уж нет, ты взрослый самостоятельный мальчик.

И хотя Чарли постарался ничем не показать этого, он был невероятно доволен. Честно говоря, он побаивался такой возможности, что Эггзи попытается платить за него или совершать другие дурацкие «джентльменские» поступки. Чарли ничего не имел против приемчиков пикапа, но вот классические ухаживания воспринял бы как оскорбление. И дело даже не только в чертовом килте. 

Но все было в порядке. Они заплатили каждый сам за себя, а потом наконец-то отправились в путь, перестав испытывать природное любопытство Чарли. Но шли они действительно долго — кажется, пешком через полгорода, причем какими-то совершенно неожиданными закоулками, которыми нормальные люди никогда не ходят. Сначала это удивляло и немного раздражало, но потом Чарли отвлекся и перестал думать о цели их загадочного путешествия, потому что они с Эггзи болтали. Разговор скакал с темы на тему непринужденно и легко, и Чарли увлекся, в который раз замечая удивительный и живой ум Эггзи. С ним было интересно и забавно, и это совершенно перебивало все впечатление от выговора, проклятой кепки или этих ужасных джинсов с низкой посадкой.

Наблюдая за очередными выкрутасами Эггзи, — тот с легкостью скакал по бордюрам, парапетам и стенам, чем заставлял Чарли, оправляя килт, повторять все эти кульбиты, — Чарли завел разговор о спорте. Рассказал, что он выше всех своих братьев, и те упорно считают, что это потому, что Чарли с детства занимался борьбой, «вот и вымахал».

Эггзи, выслушав историю, вальяжно потянулся и вдруг заявил:

— А у меня разряд по спортивной гимнастике.

Чарли замолчал, стараясь смотреть по сторонам, но выходило не очень. Эггзи искоса взглянул на Чарли и хитро усмехнулся:

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь.

— Ты не умеешь читать мысли, — отмахнулся Чарли.

— Если бы мы были в помещении, ты бы попросил меня сесть на шпагат, чтобы проверить, могу ли я.

Черт, и правда.

— А ты можешь? — Чарли искренне надеялся, что его вопрос не прозвучал слишком жадно.

— Вообще-то да, — Эггзи самодовольно ухмыльнулся — кажется, все попытки Чарли держать лицо он видел насквозь. — Но речь не об этом?

Черт возьми, ладно.

— Просто мне... интересно. Насколько это вообще полезно.

— Могу трахаться в любых позах и в любых помещениях.

— Ну значит, детство потрачено не зря, — со всем пренебрежением, на которое только был способен, заключил Чарли, но Эггзи все равно продолжал ухмыляться, и это было просто невыносимо.

Некоторое время они молчали, продолжая странный извилистый путь, и тогда Чарли стал мурлыкать под нос какие-то попсовые песенки — Дигби был большим любителем радио по утрам, из-за чего Чарли постоянно заедало на всякую дурацкую прилипчивую хрень, которая рвалась из него в самые неожиданные моменты. Прислушавшись, Эггзи сначала тихо засмеялся, а потом вдруг стал подпевать — неожиданно приятным мягким голосом. И так, распевая хиты поп-эстрады последней пары месяцев, они шли закоулками Лондона. Со стороны они, наверное, смотрелись как полные придурки, но Чарли было потрясающе хорошо, и ничего больше не имело значения. 

Потом они долго поднимались пешком по темной лестнице какого-то высоченного здания, а после были крыши.

Эггзи повел Чарли с крыши на крышу стоящих рядом и соединенных каким-то образом многоэтажек, чтобы показать вид получше, и в очень нужные моменты подавал руку или придерживал за плечо, но Чарли почти не обращал на это внимание. Отсюда было видно полгорода, и в лицо дул, путая волосы, сильный и прохладный ветер, и было непривычно ясно для Лондона — казалось, что город раскинулся до горизонта, и дышалось так легко, как не может быть посреди мегаполиса. И вид. Вид отсюда нравился Чарли больше, чем с Лондон Ай.

Он этого не сказал, но знал, что Эггзи все прекрасно понял. Ветер хлестал вокруг них, заменяя все звуки города своим голосом, и они стояли так близко, что Чарли чувствовал плечом тепло Эггзи и почти физически ощущал его улыбку. Пропасть перед ними захватывала дух, и хотелось раскинуть руки и закричать навстречу бездне, захлебываясь восторгом. Чарли жадно глотал холодный воздух и не мог прекратить широко улыбаться, опьяненный и счастливый.

В голову закралась мимолетная мысль, что если бы они с Эггзи хотели поцеловаться, вот сейчас — у края крыши, с городом под их ногами — было самое время и место.

Но им было хорошо и без этого.

Чарли не знал, сколько они так простояли — но вряд ли долго, все-таки наверху было слишком ветрено и холодно. Когда они пробирались обратно, ветер совсем озверел, забираясь под килт. К счастью, ткань тартана была слишком тяжелой, но Эггзи все равно пошутил про Мэрилин Монро, и Чарли толкнул его в плечо, хотя на самом деле совсем не возражал против такой шутки.

Они зашли в ближайший фастфуд, который попался им по пути. После безумно долгой прогулки, полной физической активности и пронизывающего ветра крыш, есть хотелось смертельно. Чарли разошелся в своем выборе еды на голодные глаза. Эггзи взял себе только бургер с говядиной, а потом таскал у Чарли картошку фри — и Чарли прекрасно понимал, что Эггзи делает это исключительно ради того, чтобы подразнить его.

Уже вечерело, когда они вышли на улицу и добрались до места, где можно было поймать кэб.

— Ты выглядишь уставшим, — небрежно прислонившись к столбу, заметил Эггзи.

— Я не спал полночи из-за идиота, с которым живу, встал по будильнику и прошлялся весь день. Не удивлен.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это что-то плохое.

— Нет. На самом деле, это был замечательный день, — вполне искренне сказал Чарли.

— О, я знал, что смогу впечатлить тебя.

Выглядел Эггзи чрезвычайно довольным собой, и ему это, черт возьми, шло. Чарли съехидничал:

— Дай отгадаю, ты таскаешь на крыши девчонок? 

— Только избранных.

— Оу. А ты всем избранным звонишь, пока они на парах?

— В следующий раз звони первым, и тогда я не потревожу тебя.

Чарли хмыкнул.

— Я позвоню именно в тот момент, когда ты не будешь ждать, — коварно пообещал он.

Засмеявшись, Эггзи махнул рукой и стремительно ускользнул прочь, явно собираясь лавировать по переулкам, как он делал, когда вел Чарли к крышам. А Чарли, ловя кэб, все смотрел ему вслед и улыбался. 

— Ты какой-то странно счастливый, — сказал Дигби на следующее утро, зорко следя за Чарли, делающим себе кофе. — Не помню, чтобы видел тебя таким, и это учитывая твои возмутительные победы на сексуальном фронте благодаря моей идее.

Чарли неопределенно пожал плечами. Сегодня его ждали часы и часы корпения над всякими заданиями, эссе и статьями, и он уже отрешился от реальности — он всегда так делал во время умственной работы.

— Влюбился, что ли? — предположил неугомонный Дигби. Чарли демонстративно проигнорировал его и ушел в свою комнату.

Конечно, на следующий же день вся компания стала дразнить Чарли по поводу его предполагаемой влюбленности. Словно это были не взрослые двадцатилетние студенты престижного университета, а ученики обыкновенной средней школы, честное слово. Чарли продолжал игнорировать все подколки, никак не комментируя огромное количество догадок, а в ближайший же поход в клуб подцепил очередную шикарную блондинку и под возмущенные взгляды друзей ушел прекрасно проводить с ней время. 

Дигби и Билли были особенно огорчены.

Чарли позвонил Эггзи на следующий день, и теперь они регулярно, чуть ли не через день, проводили время вместе. Это было очень приятной отдушиной от учебы или надоедливых друзей Чарли, которых он, конечно, очень ценил и все такое, но не когда слышишь одну и ту же шутку про чертов килт или, чтоб ее, выдуманную влюбленность в сотый раз. Эггзи очень редко комментировал килт, хотя Чарли постоянно ловил на себе его взгляды, устремленные в сторону ног. А еще с Эггзи просто было здорово. 

Они гуляли по городу, паркам или заброшенным объектам. Это было намного интереснее посиделок в кафе или пабах. Правда, иногда Чарли хотелось позвать Эггзи в свои любимые места, но он понимал, что Эггзи вряд ли там понравятся цены, а заплатить за себя он ни за что бы не позволил — и Чарли это понимал еще лучше. Так что у них был очень активный и познавательный отдых, определенно более полезный, чем очередное распитие пива или другого алкоголя в очередном пабе. 

Хотя порой Чарли думал, что Эггзи специально выбирал особо активные виды прогулок, чтобы полюбоваться на то, как с этим справлялся Чарли, учитывая килт. Но это было даже забавно. 

Стал ли при этом Чарли проводить меньше времени с друзьями? Ну, по крайней мере, они так считали. И однажды буквально зажали в угол после занятий, хотя в таком прессинге не было никакой необходимости.

— Ты идешь завтра с нами в боулинг, — заявил Руфус, сложив руки на груди и задрав нос.

Чарли вскинул брови, краем глаза пытаясь высмотреть пути отступления. Такое внезапное и коллективное нападение его нервировало.

— Вообще-то, у меня планы.

— Нет, Чарли, ты не понял, — Гарри ткнул Чарли пальцем в грудь, и это было, между прочим, больно. — Ты берешь свои планы с собой и идешь с нами в боулинг.

— Ты в последнее время очень прицельно нас игнорируешь, — подхватил Эндрю.

Билли почти прижался к Чарли сбоку:

— Тебе не кажется, что твою девочку надо познакомить с семьей?

— Это не девочка.

— Так вообще отлично! — воскликнул Руфус. — А если ты сейчас скажешь, что это не только не девочка, но еще и не твоя не девочка, у Дигби и Билли будет шанс.

— Правда, Чарли, — Эндрю ослепительно улыбнулся самой шикарной своей улыбкой. — Мы соскучились по твоей очаровательной заднице.

— По твоей очаровательной голой заднице, можем заметить, — добавил Дигби из-за спины парней — он единственный держался в стороне.

— Поэтому твои планы переносятся завтра на шесть вечера в «Kingpin Suite», — объявил Гарри.

— Мы обещаем, что не будем вам мешать, — не прекращая улыбаться, проворковал Эндрю.

Билли кивнул:

— Ну, почти.

— Возможно, понизим вашу общую самооценку парой страйков, не более, — пренебрежительно сказал Гарри.

— Ты согласен? — спросил Дигби.

— Кстати, у тебя нет возможности отказаться, — заметил Руфус. 

Чарли наконец-то сумел вклиниться, потому что эти коварные сволочи говорили буквально друг за другом, не давая и слова вставить:

— Вы что, репетировали?

Руфус победно усмехнулся:

— Нет, но общение с тобой заставляет быстрее придумывать ответы на твои реплики.

— Видишь, пригодилось, — Чарли пришлось отстраниться, потому что Билли промурчал это почти ему в ухо.

— Мудаки вы, — выдохнул Чарли, осознав, что они его не отпустят, пока он не даст положительный ответ. Почему-то очень хотелось придержать ладонями килт, словно кто-то из этих пронырливых засранцев мог в любой момент нагло его облапать, просто чтобы совсем сломить волю. Они могли, Чарли не сомневался.

Эндрю издал долгий умиленный звук и протянул:

— Мы испортили крошке Чарли свидание.

— Нам очень стыдно, — вздохнул Гарри, и Чарли попытался пнуть его, но не вышло.

— Правда, очень, — поддакнул Дигби со стороны.

— А кому конкретно из вас стыдно, не подскажете? — спросил Чарли, переводя взгляд с одного на другого — все они выглядели чрезвычайно коварными и высокомерными сволочами, очень довольными задуманной пакостью. 

Они прекрасно знали, что победили, и когда Чарли вздохнул и развел руками, грохнул всеобщий хохот. В этот момент Чарли ненавидел их всей душой, но чуть позже, под зорким присмотром Дигби и Руфуса, позвонил Эггзи. Тот на удивление спокойно согласился пойти в боулинг с друзьями Чарли, хотя Чарли представлял, какое можно было составить о них мнение на основе коротких замечаний или фактов, которыми он порой делился во время общения.

До боулинга Чарли довез Эггзи на кэбе, несмотря на все возражения. Всю дорогу они говорили о каких-то отвлеченных вещах, вроде планов на выходные или об учебе Чарли и его насыщенном графике занятий. Потом разговор зашел об умении игры в боулинг. Эггзи загадочно отшучивался, и тогда Чарли решил, что нужно хоть немного подготовить его к грядущей пытке:

— Я хотел предупредить насчет моих друзей. Они... весьма своеобразные.

— Они заставили тебя носить килт, — усмехнулся Эггзи. — Знаешь, я догадывался.

— И все равно согласился познакомиться с ними?

Эггзи закатил глаза и пожал плечами:

— Это должно быть весело.

— А я предвкушаю вечер в стиле «у кого длиннее».

— Пф-ф. У меня, конечно.

— Угу, — Чарли задумчиво поправил килт. — Только так будет думать каждый.

— Не волнуйся за меня, я большой мальчик и могу за себя постоять, тем более в компании избалованных снобов.

Несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, а потом тихо засмеялись, отвернувшись в разные стороны. Кэб остановился, и Чарли, все еще улыбаясь, быстро расплатился, пока Эггзи выбирался на улицу.

— Готов? — спросил Чарли, когда они подошли к дверям боулинг-клуба. Эггзи задумчиво перекатился с пяток на носки и обратно, а потом подмигнул Чарли:

— Я готов больше, чем ты. Пошли.

И Эггзи действительно держался так, как сам Чарли учился держаться половину своей жизни. Расслабленная самоуверенность была такой заразительной, что Чарли, встряхнувшись, расправил плечи и направился прямо к своей компании. Те увидели их издалека — еще бы, наверняка аристократ в килте в компании типичного героя улиц в адидасе (хорошо хоть не надел свои крылатые кроссовки) сразу бросались в глаза — и приняли свои излюбленные позы пренебрежительной заинтригованности.

Проигнорировав выразительно вскинутые брови и многозначительные взгляды, Чарли небрежно представил, взмахнув рукой:

— Эггзи — избалованные снобы, избалованные снобы — чав.

— Как-как? Эгги?

— Почти угадал, — легко ответил Эггзи. — Эй, а разве у тебя не должно хватать на слуховой аппарат?

Чарли коротко взглянул на Эггзи, расслабленного и уверенного, и тот, поймав его взгляд, подмигнул. Чарли почему-то подумалось, что если переодеть этого придурка в нормальную одежду и отучить от некоторых дурацких привычек, его никто не отличит от представителей высшего класса. 

Странная мысль. 

— Отгадай, как его зовут, — предложил Чарли, и Эггзи, внимательно посмотрев на того, кому предложил купить слуховой аппарат, ухмыльнулся:

— Ты Дигби. Это из-за тебя он носит килт.

— Не вижу, чтобы кто-нибудь особенно жаловался, — Дигби красноречиво посмотрел в сторону ног Чарли. В ответ на это Чарли приподнял брови, но не шелохнулся. Дигби явно проглотил шуточку и снова обратился к Эггзи:

— А он нам про тебя ничего не хотел говорить.

— Плохой Чарли, — поддакнул Билли, и Чарли закатил глаза:

— Знакомься — это Билли. Он не признается, но он главный фанат моего килта.

— Почему это не признаюсь, очень даже признаюсь! — воскликнул Билли с широкой улыбкой, но Эггзи перебил его:

— Ну уж нет, благодаря килту мы с Чарли и познакомились, так что главный фанат — это я.

— О, да, мы не сомневаемся, — кровожадно ухмыльнулся Гарри, внимательно осматривая Эггзи.

Чарли громко хмыкнул:

— А этот паяц — Гарри. Если не сможешь запомнить их по именам, вспоминай, что их назвали в честь принцев, а Гарри тот, что симпатичнее.

— Никогда тебя не прощу, — Билли обиженно вскинул подбородок вверх.

— Ой кто бы говорил, принц Чарльз, — ввернул Руфус. Чарли тут же автоматически поморщился — он не любил свое полное имя, и Руфус прекрасно это знал. Все это знали, как и то, что шутить на эту тему хреновая идея. Но Чарли сдержался, поймав на себе спокойный взгляд Эггзи.

— С остальными тебя знакомить, или ты будешь называть их «номер четыре» и «номер пять»? — спросил у него Чарли.

— Ну, если ты думаешь, что он не сможет запомнить наши имена... — в своей обычной манере растягивая слова, протянул Эндрю.

— У меня хорошая память на собачьи клички, — Эггзи мило улыбнулся и сам пожал Эндрю руку. Тот выглядел несколько обескураженным, и Чарли это очень понравилось.

— Эндрю. Бабник, пьяница, философ. Хотя это про большую часть из нас можно сказать, — представил Чарли и кивнул в сторону Руфуса. — Руфус. Любитель выебонистых галстуков и выебонистых девочек. И сам любитель повыебываться. 

— Именно поэтому я так люблю Чарли, — хмыкнул Руфус, пожимая Эггзи руку. — Где же он тебя откопал, Эгги?

— Там, куда вы сами его привели, — пожал плечом Эггзи, такой самоуверенный, словно на него не смотрели оценивающе и непонимающе пятеро родовитых придурков. 

Эггзи кивнул в ответ на общее молчание, отступил на шаг, осмотрел всех коротким цепким взглядом и, прищурившись, спросил:

— Почему именно боулинг?

— Мы хотели надрать зад любимой девочке Чарли за то, что увела его у нас.

Чарли смерил Билли осаждающим взглядом, и тот тут же заткнулся. Чарли давно не прибегал к таким мерам сдерживания своих друзей, даже ради чертового килта, но был очень доволен, что эти меры еще работают. Правда, Эггзи совсем не выглядел задетым. Он скрестил руки на груди и с обескураживающим спокойствием сказал:

— Что ж, если ты хочешь посоревноваться со мной... почему нет?

Чарли закусил губу, потому что Билли в их компании был просто королем боулинга, а Эггзи выглядел слишком уверенным в своих силах. Но Чарли не мог ничего изменить, поэтому пришлось смириться. 

Пока они с Эггзи надевали обувь для боулинга, парни настроили две дорожки для соревнования и принесли пива. Долго тянули жребий, препираясь. Эггзи выпало бросать вторым, и Гарри тут же сладко произнес:

— Эй, Чарли, не хочешь подарить смельчаку свое благословение?

Это была весьма безобидная шуточка, Чарли пресек уже несколько таких, но в этот раз улыбнулся и демонстративно близко подался к Эггзи, потому что оно того стоило.

— Я верю в твои охренительные руки, — низким голосом сказал Чарли почти на ухо Эггзи, и тот подмигнул ему, галантно отвешивая поклон. Остальные тут же разразились синхронно-пошлым «о-о-о», кто-то похлопал Чарли по плечу, и, пока Чарли опять кусал губы, внимательно глядя на дорожку, Эггзи выбил страйк. И еще один. И снова. Он управлялся с шарами для боулинга с такой легкостью и ловкостью, что это буквально завораживало.

После четвертого броска — не страйк, но очень близко к нему — все пораженно замолчали и уставились на Эггзи с недоумением и ужасом. Особенно сконфуженным выглядел Билли, чьи результаты по сравнению с результатами Эггзи выглядели не такими впечатляющими, несмотря на несколько очень эффектных бросков и типичный для Билли кураж.

В конце концов Эггзи выиграл, заставив Билли беситься и нервничать. Чарли никогда не видел друга в таком состоянии во время игры в боулинг и был поражен этим больше, чем, собственно, великолепной игрой Эггзи. Под обалдевшее молчание остальных Чарли несколько раз напоказ хлопнул в ладони и довольно улыбнулся Эггзи.

— Это случайность, — горячо запротестовал Билли.

Эггзи хитро усмехнулся:

— Хочешь реванш?

Соревновались до конца вечера, парами или в командах. Чарли всегда был равнодушен к боулингу, поэтому больше рассиживал на диванчиках и распивал пиво, лениво наблюдая за азартной игрой. Эггзи держался блистательно, но несколько раз словно поддавался, а потом снова побеждал. И хорошо спелся с Гарри — вместе они оказались опасной командой.

При этом Эггзи очень ловко отбивал подколки и шуточки, легко подхватывал темы разговоров и вообще отлично держался. Остальные смотрели на него со смесью удивления и приятного изумления, словно на забавную зверушку, интересный сувенир, подобранный Чарли где-то в Ист-Энде, но Эггзи вообще не обращал на это внимания. Он вел себя как равный, и Чарли знал — это подкупает. 

В конце концов, Чарли видел, даже Билли проникся. Эггзи замечательно вписался в этот дурдом разномастных «аристократов», и Чарли расслабился. Хотя эти дебилы неоднократно отмачивали скабрезные или дурацкие шуточки, вроде «Эггзи, посвятишь победу своей принцессе?» или «о, Чарли, здесь очень плотно закрываются кабинки в туалете, вы не хотите это проверить?», или предложения Эггзи немедленно пойти к Чарли и получить награду за успехи. Чарли реагировал гордым молчанием, а Эггзи — ухмылялся и весьма искусно переводил тему, даже ни разу не покосившись при этом на Чарли.

Именно тогда Чарли понял, что Эггзи просто преступно хорош. 

С тех пор Чарли стал чаще таскать Эггзи на совместные кутежи со своими друзьями. Эггзи легко вписывался в коллектив и не обращал внимания на косые взгляды в сторону своего адидаса, а потом невероятным образом располагал к себе даже самых скептично настроенных. Чарли обожал наблюдать за этим со стороны. 

Но времени на обычные их прогулки и вообще времяпрепровождение вдвоем из-за этого почти не оставалось. На учебе у Чарли горели сроки по нескольким объемным работам — впрочем, не только у него, поэтому друзья устраивали вечеринки особенно отчаянные, чтобы отвлечься от напряжения. Отвертеться от большинства таких мероприятий не удавалось, и Чарли на них выживал только благодаря Эггзи и собственному упрямству, особенно если учесть все эти бесконечные шуточки.

Так что Эггзи очень удивился, когда в их очередную встречу Чарли заявил, что сегодня не будет никого постороннего.

— Неужели мы наконец остались наедине? — вскинул брови Эггзи. Впрочем, у него явно был заготовлен план, так что Чарли пришлось спешно последовать за ним куда-то в переулки — хм, надо же, а Чарли успел соскучиться по этим прогулкам, хотя прошло всего ничего с последней такой. 

— Дигби отсыпается, — догнав стремительного Эггзи, объяснил Чарли. — А Руфус и Эндрю предпочли... университетскую вечеринку.

— Ты так это сказал, — усмехнулся Эггзи. — Злорадно, знаешь.

Чарли хмыкнул и улыбнулся самой злодейской своей улыбкой:

— Завтра заеду к ним с утра пораньше. Посмотрю на их прекрасные зеленые лица. Могу скинуть тебе фотки, если хочешь.

— Что, в среде аристократов тоже принято напиваться до чертиков?

Вопрос был совершенно риторический, Чарли прекрасно знал, что Эггзи не строил иллюзий по поводу отпрысков высшего класса, особенно после более близкого знакомства с некоторыми из них. Но Чарли не мог не проехаться по своим однокурсникам.

— Некоторые считают, что в молодости нужно отрываться как следует, пока отцы не усадили их в машину семейного бизнеса или, что еще хуже, не отправили в политику. Так что, в основном, разнузданные пьянки — это самый главный вид времяпрепровождения вне занятий, а иногда и вместо них.

Эггзи некоторое время молчал, о чем-то раздумывая. И, кажется, вел их особенно заковыристым маршрутом — Чарли был уверен, что уже раза три точно светил голой задницей из-за всех этих элементов паркура через неожиданные препятствия.

— Слышал про еще одну интересную традицию студентов Оксбриджа, — вдруг приторно протянул Эггзи и с лукавой ухмылкой небрежно изобразил рукой дрочку.

Чарли прищурился и задумчиво покусал губы, потирая подбородок. В процессе, правда, чуть не навернулся с парапета, по которому пришлось переходить какую-то канаву.

— Попробую догадаться, — сказал он, восстановив равновесие. — Выпускники закрытых школ. Да, это правда. Хотя среди всех нас абсолютный гей только Дигби, остальные дальше, — Чарли пренебрежительно повторил жест Эггзи, — не заходили. Эй, прекрати так ухмыляться!

— Прости, у меня слишком хорошее воображение, — разве что не хихикая, ответил Эггзи. Чарли закатил глаза и из-за этого запнулся о какой-то ящик. Эггзи тут же спокойно придержал его за плечо, а потом почти ласково спросил:

— Итак, сколько у тебя появилось новых поклонников с тех пор, как ты перестал носить штаны?

— На самом деле меньше, чем можно было бы ожидать. Но в восторге были все, — Чарли выдержал паузу и поймал взгляд Эггзи. Тот несколько секунд честно смотрел в ответ, а потом все-таки скатился взглядом вниз и явно залип на ногах Чарли. Чарли довольно усмехнулся и резко поменял тему:

— Самое разнузданное у нас происходит на закрытых вечеринках. На первом курсе я попал на одну такую самого особенного вида, и мне было мерзко.

— Неужели все настолько печально?

— Кокаин, травка и прочее веселье вдобавок к рекам алкоголя, безобразно пьяные девчонки топлесс, неприкрыто дрочащие парни, и примерно через час это переходит в откровенную и очень грязную оргию, — низким голосом перечислил Чарли.

— Оу, — содержательно отозвался Эггзи. — Хм.

— У тебя такое интересное выражение лица, что-то между «это омерзительно» и «я бы посмотрел».

Эггзи явственно подавил улыбку:

— Думаю, увидеть это стоит. Хотя бы для того, чтобы потом смотреть на аристократические надменные морды и видеть... вот это вот.

— Не знаю, я после этого зрелища занял душ на два часа, — Чарли не скрывал своего давнего отвращения. — Даже не поучаствовав особо.

— И как, то, что ты не ходишь на такие вечеринки, не подломило твой авторитет? — помолчав, поинтересовался Эггзи.

— Моя семья достаточно уважаемая, — Чарли вскинул подбородок, — и я достаточно хорошо контролирую этих идиотов без дополнительных рычагов.

Коротко рассмеявшись, Эггзи изобразил шутливый поклон:

— Очень крутой Чарли.

— А ты сомневался?

В ответ Эггзи состроил очень сложное выражение лица, нечто среднее между раскаянием и вредной миной с примесью озорства. Чарли очень любил наблюдать за подобными гримасами Эггзи — его мимику нельзя было назвать чрезмерно пластичной, но при этом он был таким выразительным, что это, признаться честно, восхищало Чарли.

— В этот раз ты завел меня в настоящие дебри, — оторвавшись от своих мыслей, отметил Чарли. Они действительно шли по какому-то совсем жуткому и странному району с узкими улочками среди изукрашенных граффити старых домов. Прохожих, к счастью, почти не было, но все равно Чарли твердо решил, что после этой прогулки сразу же как следует вымоется, перестирает одежду, отдаст килт в химчистку и с мылом вымоет ботинки.

— О, оно того стоит, — загадочно заявил Эггзи и резко завернул за угол. — К тому же, мы пришли.

— Это что, потерявшийся кусок Чайна-Тауна? — брезгливо спросил Чарли, глядя на вывеску маленького занюханного заведения. Иероглифы и замызганный красный цвет выглядели довольно жалко на фоне мрачных задворок Лондона.

— Между прочим, мы недалеко от Чайна-Тауна, — заметил Эггзи и уверенно открыл низкую скрипучую дверь. — Давай, не снобствуй, я обещаю, что тебе понравится.

— Надеюсь на это, — пробурчал Чарли. Ему пришлось пригнуться, чтобы не задеть косяк двери. Зазвенела «музыка ветра», противной какофонией сообщая о посетителях. Судя по всему, они с Эггзи были единственными такими смельчаками.

— Что это? — спросил Чарли, когда Эггзи отвел его в дальний угол помещения и с довольным видом уселся на видавший виды низкий пуф. Чарли очень не хотелось садиться на такой — его килт был ему слишком дорог, к тому же, сидеть так низко в килте было чревато всякими конфузами.

Эггзи ухмыльнулся, явно понимая все сомнения Чарли. 

— Это китайская чайная. Прекрати мяться и садись.

Тут к ним наконец подошла — видимо, официантка? — маленькая китаянка в самой обыкновенной повседневной одежде, ничего китайского. Место вообще напоминало о далекой восточной стране только мелкими деталями — слишком низкие столы и пуфы, музыка ветра у входа, сиротливый коврик в китайских мотивах у чего-то вроде стойки. Все остальное выглядело удручающе обычно — обыкновенная кафешка, затерянная среди огромного города. Чарли избегал такие всю свою жизнь.

Но он вздохнул, придержал килт и сел со всем достоинством, на которое только был способен. Эггзи выглядел чрезвычайно довольным, пока общался с китаянкой — он заказал что-то, связанное с чаем, остальное Чарли не понял. Он слишком увлеченно изучал плохо протертый стол.

Эггзи выразительно молчал, искоса наблюдая за Чарли все то время, пока китаянка отсутствовала. Чарли с трудом удерживался от комментариев, слишком заинтригованный, из-за какого же жестокого порыва Эггзи привел его в это сомнительное место. 

Вскоре китаянка вернулась с подносом, полным предметов, явно намекающих на традиционную чайную церемонию. Правда, сам процесс разливания чая она провела быстро и скупо — никаких тебе завораживающих медленных движений под традиционную музыку и ожидаемого пиетета перед столь почитаемым китайцами напитком. Она просто что-то сделала с заварочным чайником — который выглядел так, словно ему триста лет и при этом его ни разу не мыли — и быстро и точно разлила чай по обыкновенным чашкам.

Единственное, что выбивалось из происходящего — разлившийся по воздуху упоительный запах, сладковато-травяной, завораживающий и манящий.

Эггзи поблагодарил китаянку и, взяв чашку, бесстрашно отпил с таким видом, словно пробует что-то восхитительное. Чарли некоторое время подозрительно смотрел на него, а потом, преодолев брезгливость — он старался не рассматривать чашку на предмет ее чистоты — попробовал свой чай.

Замер, глубоко дыша поднимающимся над чашкой ароматом чая.

Удивленно посмотрел на Эггзи. Тот хитро усмехнулся. 

— Клянусь, ты никогда в жизни такого не пробовал.

— В моей семье весь чай покупают только отборного качества и за такие деньги, что это пугает даже меня, а одна из наших домработниц училась китайской чайной церемонии несколько лет в Китае.

— И этот чай все равно круче, — уверенно кивнул Эггзи.

— Да, — Чарли отпил еще и чуть не застонал. — Господи, это охуительно, можно мне пять литров.

— Я так и знал, что тебе понравится, — Эггзи довольно улыбнулся. — Нечасто здесь бываю, но обожаю это место. Чай им привозят знакомые прямо из Китая с завидной регулярностью, и воду они используют какую-то особенную, я уж молчу о том, что чайники тут действительно… О, вот об этом тебе лучше не думать. В любом случае, тут знают толк в чае, несмотря на внешние атрибуты. А если ты попробуешь простой зеленый чай...

— Не люблю зеленый чай, особенно без добавок — это слишком для меня, — тут же заметил Чарли, с трудом оторвавшись от чашки.

— Неважно, если ты попробуешь зеленый чай — ты поселишься здесь.

— Мне почему-то кажется, что ты не преувеличиваешь, — пробормотал Чарли. Черт возьми, он, как истинный англичанин, выпил очень много чая в своей жизни, но этот — этот был словно напиток богов, иных слов не подобрать. 

— Нисколько, — с гордостью ответил Эггзи и наполнил их чашки оставшимся в чайнике чаем. 

— Мы останемся здесь надолго, да? — с плохо скрытой надеждой спросил Чарли, наслаждаясь потрясающим запахом.

— Конечно, — лукаво отозвался Эггзи. — Пока не напьемся чая так, что месяц не сможем на него смотреть.

— Ты недооцениваешь мою английскую суть, — Чарли фыркнул и лениво поправил килт.

— Ну ладно. Не месяц, а пару дней, — сжалился Эггзи и махнул рукой появившейся за стойкой китаянке. Он заказал какие-то сладости и еще пару видов чая. Чарли и думать забыл про сомнительную чистоту чашек или стола, и расслабленно расселся на пуфе, почти задевая голым коленом бедро Эггзи.

Было неожиданно хорошо — шикарный чай, какие-то идеально подходящие к нему сладости и сухофрукты, ленивый разговор и снова шикарный чай. Чарли даже простил Эггзи столь задрипанное заведение в жутком районе.

К концу третьего чайника Эггзи вдруг завозился, доставая что-то из заднего кармана джинсов.

— Это карты? — с подозрением спросил Чарли.

— Именно.

— Нет, — отрезал Чарли.

Эггзи молча усмехнулся.

— Нет, ты не будешь играть со мной на желание, — Чарли сложил руки на груди и вскинул подбородок. 

Эггзи посмотрел на него взглядом, достойным кота из Шрэка.

— Ни за что, — мотнул головой Чарли. На такие уловки он не велся.

Эггзи поджал губы.

— Не хочу, — кажется, это прозвучало жалко. Черт.

Эггзи демонстративно отвернулся. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — сдался Чарли.

— Звучало бы лучше, если бы ты в это верил, — заметил Эггзи, доставая карты из упаковки и ловко тасуя. Чарли некоторое время наблюдал за тем, как движутся его руки.

— Давай просто? — попросил Чарли, ненавидя себя за то, что так легко сдался. — Не на желания? Слушай, я реально заебался.

— Давай на что-нибудь, что можно выполнить в пределах этого места? Никакого килта. И ушек. И поцелуев с разными личностями.

Некоторое время Чарли сверлил Эггзи взглядом, но тот смотрел в ответ так невинно, что ничего не вышло. Чарли вздохнул:

— Ладно. Но если это попытка затащить меня в постель, то это плохая попытка.

Эггзи вскинул брови.

— Пф-ф. Нет ничего хуже секса по принципу «проиграл».

— Рад, что ты это понимаешь.

Раскидывая карты, Эггзи ухмылялся так опасно, что Чарли сразу понял, что у него нет никаких шансов. Но гордость не позволила ему отказаться от игры. Тем более, ему было интересно, что может пожелать Эггзи в случае выигрыша.

— Ты круто играешь, — признал Чарли очевидное через еще один чайник чая и феерично проигранный раунд. И это учитывая то, что за время многочисленных игр с друзьями Чарли стал очень хорош в подобных вещах.

— Спасибо, — кротко ответил Эггзи, собирая карты в стопку. — Я знаю.

Чарли вздохнул и выпрямился, автоматически поправляя килт и разглаживая ткань на коленях.

— Итак, что мне нужно делать? — спокойно поинтересовался он.

— Спой мне что-нибудь.

— Конкретные запросы есть?

— Что, даже не будешь спорить? — удивился Эггзи.

— Это желание было довольно частым, пока мы не стали портить друг другу жизнь. И да, не просто так, — Чарли хитро улыбнулся. — Я действительно хорошо пою.

— Я очень хочу услышать.

По Эггзи это было очень видно. Чарли знал, что его голос даже в обычном состоянии звучит весьма соблазнительно, и часто пользовался этим, изменяя интонации и буквально чаруя людей. Еще в подростковом возрасте он понял, что его голос можно использовать как изощренное оружие, и с тех пор много занимался пением. 

Потому что когда Чарли пел, его голос раскрывался во всю свою мощь, и он обожал наблюдать за тем, как это действует на слушателей. 

Все время, пока Чарли пел, заполняя пустую чайную неспешной и горькой песней, Эггзи не сводил с него глаз. Он смотрел жадно и словно пьяно. У него, кажется, расширились зрачки, а еще он постоянно облизывался, и Чарли понял, что сам не может не смотреть в ответ. Наверное, со стороны они оба смотрелись феерично — поющий сноб в килте и откровенно залипающий на нем чав в адидасе. К счастью, зрителей у них не было — даже китаянка-официантка куда-то делась.

Когда Чарли закончил, Эггзи некоторое время молча сидел, глубоко дыша.

— Это охуенно, — наконец выдавил он. 

— Я знаю.

— Но ты не знаешь, насколько это охуенно, — горячо заявил Эггзи и взмахнул руками.

Чарли довольно усмехнулся:

— По тебе видно, поверь.

— Я хочу жениться на твоем голосе.

— Оу.

— Серьезно. Запиши мне любую песню. Любую. Я буду слушать ее сутками.

Чарли понял, что смутился и растерялся. Это было очень странное чувство.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Я круто пою, но…

— Заткнись, — Эггзи схватил карты и стал энергично тасовать их. Глаза у него горели азартом. — Давай сыграем еще раз. И тогда ты все-таки запишешь песню.

— Ты так уверен в своем выигрыше? — с улыбкой спросил Чарли, прекрасно понимая, что вопрос это был риторический. Эггзи поднял на него взгляд и подмигнул:

— Абсолютно.

Ну, к счастью, у Чарли были знакомые владельцы студии звукозаписи. Он позвонил им сразу после того, как они с Эггзи вышли из чайной. А на чай после этого Чарли не мог смотреть почти целых три дня, но это определенно того стоило.

Чарли действительно записал пару песен — своих собственных. Это был новый для него опыт, очень увлекательный и интересный. Но, что было важнее, он знал, что Эггзи постоянно слушал эти песни. Это чертовски льстило и даже вдохновляло — Чарли никогда всерьез не думал о пении, пусть и не сомневался в том, что у него прекрасный голос. Эггзи превращал это в нечто особенное. Притягательное. Чарли даже начал больше обычного заниматься музыкой, чем приводил Эггзи в искренний восторг. 

С Эггзи вообще все было по-особенному. Друзья Чарли никогда не скупились на по-настоящему гейские шуточки порой на грани фола, и Чарли привык не реагировать на подобное. С Эггзи же Чарли не всегда мог понять, когда тот шутит, а когда абсолютно серьезен. Несмотря на свое происхождение, он шутил и использовал сарказм порой намного тоньше и изящнее, чем можно было ожидать. 

А еще Чарли прекрасно знал, насколько часто Эггзи залипает на нем. Это было ненавязчивое, очень деликатное и в то же время яркое внимание. Это — внезапно — чертовски льстило и даже немного смущало в хорошем смысле. Хотя обычно к вниманию парней Чарли относился с спокойствием или ироничным юмором. Небольшие эксперименты в юности не отменяли того факта, что Чарли был заинтересован в девушках — но в то же время он не мог не признать, что Эггзи был привлекательным. Эггзи ему нравился.

Но портить их дружбу сексом — ха! — Чарли не хотелось. Они чертовски круто проводили время вместе, увлеченно болтали на самые разные темы, ввязывались в странные авантюры, с удовольствием проводили друг друга в свои «миры». Рядом с Эггзи было легко, весело и правильно. И Чарли искренне ценил эту странную дружбу с самым необычным и удивительным человеком, которого он когда-либо встречал.

Секс мог все это испортить. Точнее, даже не секс, нет. Чарли понимал — и кажется, Эггзи тоже — что одним сексом в их случае все не ограничится. 

Им обоим нравилось балансировать на грани, подначивая друг друга, шутя или проходя по грани настоящего флирта. Они оба искренне получали от этого удовольствие, но не заходили дальше, держась в четких рамках. Никаких двусмысленных прикосновений, кроме случайных. Не более, чем игривые шуточки. Четкое понимание личного пространства — и так далее. Это была увлекательная и даже горячая игра — пару раз Чарли ловил себя на том, что думает об Эггзи в самые неподходящие для этого моменты — и кайфовал от процесса этой игры, не задумываясь о кульминации. 

Впрочем, если бы Эггзи сделал первый шаг... Чарли не особо думал об этом, но знал, что не будет против. 

Только, судя по всему, Эггзи тоже наслаждался их странной игрой и не торопился форсировать события.

Это было весело.

Чем дальше, тем больше времени Чарли и Эггзи проводили вместе — в основном, конечно, в сомнительной компании друзей Чарли, отбиться от которых было не так просто. Всякий раз, когда им удавалось встретиться наедине, именно Эггзи вел Чарли в какие-нибудь замечательные и неожиданные места и вообще устраивал их досуг. Это было, несомненно, здорово, но однажды Чарли тоже решил устроить для Эггзи хороший вечер. Он не был так осведомлен об особенностях Лондона, а идеи времяпрепровождения обычно скатывались в сторону чего-то вроде «свидания с красивой девчонкой», что было слишком, поэтому Чарли, не долго думая, выбрал свой любимый клуб. Он не сомневался, что Эггзи ни разу не бывал в подобных местах, а еще был чертовски уверен, что Эггзи в своем наглом адидасе будет иметь там огромный успех. 

На самом деле Чарли очень любил наблюдать за тем, как Эггзи ведет себя среди людей совсем другого уровня. Чарли был жесток и любопытен, да. 

Они вышли из кэба недалеко от входа в клуб. В этот раз была очередь Эггзи платить за проезд, но он понял, куда им нужно, явно еще в салоне кэба. Расплатившись, он выбрался из машины, подошел к Чарли и с сомнением протянул:

— Ты уверен, что понимаешь, с кем и куда идешь?

— Прошу прощения, — вскинул брови Чарли, изображая непонимание. 

— Ну, знаешь ли, нас с парнями обычно не пускают в такие места. Я недостаточно пафосен для этого заведения, тебе не кажется?

Чарли демонстративно окинул Эггзи долгим взглядом. Сегодня Эггзи выглядел особенно «празднично», даже надел свои несуразные крылатые кроссовки — на это и рассчитывал Чарли, когда перед встречей просил его одеться покруче. 

— Ни капельки, — наконец заявил Чарли, удерживаясь от улыбки.

— Чарли, я серьезно.

Эггзи действительно был нахмурен и напряжен.

— Что я тебе обещал? — спросил Чарли, демонстративно поправляя килт. — Что ты расслабишься и оторвешься. Ты думаешь, я не сдержу своего обещания?

— Если что, я тебя предупредил, — после громкого вздоха мрачно сказал Эггзи.

— Просто поверь мне, о’кей?

— О’кей. Но стоило попросить водителя подождать нас.

— Э-э-эгзи, — с укором протянул Чарли. Эггзи поднял руки, сдаваясь:

— Ладно-ладно, ты здесь босс.

Довольно усмехнувшись, Чарли уверенно прошел мимо довольно длинной очереди на вход. Эггзи покорно плелся вслед за ним, явно пасуя. Чарли смерил его взглядом, кивнул охраннику и получил ответный кивок, как и всегда. А когда охранник дернулся в сторону Эггзи, Чарли тут же невозмутимо и властно сжал плечо Эггзи — и без сопротивления со стороны фейс-контроля провел его внутрь.

— Вау, — восхищенно протянул Эггзи, когда они направились в сторону бухающей музыки по коридору. — Ты действительно крутой.

— Неужели ты все еще во мне сомневаешься? — гордо ответил Чарли и только после этого отпустил плечо Эггзи.

Тут их обхватило битами, а потом — толпой танцпола. Народа в этот вечер в клубе было немало, сплошь разряженные в бренды красотки и томные парни в костюмах, стоящих как автомобиль. Чарли любил это место за пять вещей: приятный интерьер, отличных диджеев, шикарный бар, строгие запреты на курение и наркотики, а так же, конечно, за прекрасных девушек, которых здесь всегда было в избытке.

Когда Чарли был тут в последний раз — в килте, конечно, — у него вышел очень насыщенный и бурный вечер, о да. Сейчас он с огромным удовольствием ловил заинтересованные взгляды в сторону Эггзи — тот выделялся в этой публике и казался экзотичным и притягательным на фоне пафосных костюмов и шикарных платьев для вечеринок. Эггзи тоже замечал эти взгляды — и очень быстро расслабился и начал отвечать своей короткой и обаятельной ухмылкой.

Чарли был чертовски доволен. 

Они обосновались у барной стойки — лучший вид на танцпол и быстрый доступ к любимым шотам Чарли. Правда, разговаривать было бессмысленно из-за слишком громкой музыки. Поэтому они синхронно опустошали стопки, полные разноцветных слоев алкоголя, и вместе осматривались, периодически обмениваясь понимающими взглядами. Они оба определенно притягивали внимание окружающих.

Тут Эггзи кивнул в сторону и наклонился к Чарли:

— Вон та шикарная брюнетка не может отвести взгляда от твоих великолепных ног, — говорил он достаточно громко, чтобы было слышно среди музыки. Чарли, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как дыхание Эггзи обожгло ему шею, повернулся и поймал взгляд той самой брюнетки. Она тут же то ли томно, то ли хищно обхватила алыми губами соломинку почти закончившегося коктейля. Чарли улыбнулся ей, а потом повернулся обратно к Эггзи.

— Предпочитаю блондинок. И не она одна восхищена моими ногами, — Чарли вскинул одну бровь, намекая на то, что Эггзи сам регулярно пялился на его ноги. Эггзи тут же посмотрел вниз, явно оглаживая взглядом выступающее из-под килта колено Чарли, а потом усмехнулся:

— Но она очень горяча. Я бы не стал упускать такой шанс.

И подмигнул.

Несколько секунд Чарли смотрел на него, а потом решительно встал и подошел к девушке. Заказал ей коктейль — такой же, как тот, что она только что допила — и начал активно флиртовать. Брюнетка вся сияла от его внимания, принимала очень соблазнительные позы, выгодно демонстрирующие ее декольте и изгиб бедра, и вообще действительно была очень горяча. Но Чарли постоянно косился на Эггзи, наблюдая за его реакцией. А Эггзи ухмылялся в ответ и всячески подначивал его жестами, заставляя обратить больше внимания на брюнетку. 

В конце концов — всего лишь через пару музыкальных треков — Чарли последовал за брюнеткой в сторону туалетов. Она была решительной девушкой и плевать хотела на прелюдии. А еще оказалась настоящей страстной фурией — Чарли казалось, что не он трахает ее, а она — его, и это было неожиданно круто и мощно. Черт возьми, у Эггзи был очень хороший вкус.

Закончили они нескоро — Чарли даже выдохся под конец. Брюнетка — Беатрис — напоследок поцеловала его так, что Чарли чуть не задохнулся, и ускользнула в женскую уборную, оставив после себя обескураживающее удовлетворение и шлейф дурманного парфюма.

Когда Чарли вернулся к барной стойке, его встретил подозрительно довольный и немного встрепанный Эггзи, одобрительно похлопав по плечу. А потом вдруг подался ближе и стер что-то пальцем с щеки Чарли.

Прикосновение было быстрым и обжигающим. Чарли замер и автоматически одернул килт.

«Помада» — одними губами сказал Эггзи. Чарли сам потер свою щеку — не потому, что его пугала помада, нет. А потому, что прикосновение Эггзи все еще горело на коже, и это было чертовски глупо.

Кажется, Эггзи вообще впервые вот так прямо прикоснулся к нему, если не считать рукопожатий.

Вскоре они выбрались на улицу — там было так свежо и хорошо после жаркого громкого клуба, что несколько мгновений они просто стояли бок о бок и жадно дышали.

— Я смотрю, брюнетка заняла тебя надолго, — заметил Эггзи и с довольным стоном потянулся, а потом посмотрел на Чарли как-то особенно хитро и странно, — я сам успел ухватить свой кусочек сладенького, пока вы развлекались. Ты молодец. 

В ответ Чарли смог выдавить только неопределенное хмыканье. 

После этого случая Чарли поймал себя на том, что думает об Эггзи слишком много. Кажется, это было даже заметно со стороны, что настораживало.

— У тебя снова этот отсутствующий взгляд, Чарли. И ты продолжаешь утверждать, что у вас с Эггзи «ничего не было»? — как-то раз нагло спросил Руфус.

— Потому и отсутствующий, что не было! — тут же вклинился Билли. — Когда уже будет, Чарли, а? У меня сроки спора горят, а сумма становится все больше. Я уже сам готов тебя трахнуть, черт возьми.

В ответ на это Чарли только закатывал глаза и отворачивался. Уж лучше бесконечные тупые шуточки про килт, чем это дурацкое подначивание на изменения в личной жизни. Чарли не собирался ничего менять и наслаждался обществом Эггзи без всяких лишних вещей. И отказывался признавать, что действительно постоянно думает об этом любителе кепок и даже на занятиях увлеченно переписывается с ним, пряча смартфон под столом. Между ними все было так, как было, хотя порой Чарли подозревал, что Эггзи вот-вот сделает первый шаг в ту сторону, о которой так мечтали Дигби и остальные.

А потом Эггзи начал отдаляться.

Несколько раз он буквально в последний момент отменял их с Чарли встречи. Стал постоянно опаздывать, чего раньше за ним не водилось. Реже выходил на связь. Вечно куда-то торопился, раньше обычного уходил с прогулок, всеми мыслями явно был где-то совсем в других местах.

Неожиданно для себя Чарли понял, что все это его задевало. Он привык к Эггзи, который всегда был готов составить Чарли компанию, отвести его в неожиданное место на дурацкое времяпрепровождение или просто выпить вместе. За последние недели они встречались так часто, что казалось, Эггзи всегда был рядом, как неотъемлемая часть сумбурной жизни Чарли.

Теперь же они виделись редко и мало. Чарли въедливо прислушивался к себе, пытаясь понять, не ревнует ли он. Это было ужасно глупо и совершенно не по-взрослому. Чарли не любил строить панические предположения и старался мыслить здраво вместо того, чтобы накручивать себя. Как назло, выходило паршиво, но Эггзи, к счастью, быстро понял, в чем дело.

Они тогда пересеклись буквально на полчаса — выпить по чашке чая в парковом кафе.

— Чувак, — вздохнув, вдруг сказал Эггзи. Он смотрел прямо в глаза Чарли и выглядел уставшим, замотанным и в то же время очень целеустремленным. — У меня проблемы, и я ничего не успеваю.

Чарли спокойно поставил чашку на блюдце и вскинул бровь:

— Быть может, тебе нужна помощь?

Нет, при этом Чарли совершенно точно не чувствовал облегчения. Нет.

Взгляд Эггзи стал очень странным.

— Я точно не буду тебя втягивать.

И он успокаивающе улыбнулся.

Если раньше Эггзи подстраивался под график учебы Чарли, то теперь Чарли стал подстраиваться под возможности Эггзи. Просто вдвоем они практически не проводили времени — в основном получалось только с компанией Чарли и совсем ненадолго. 

И Чарли часто замечал, что Эггзи улыбался или смеялся шуткам, думая при этом совсем о другом. Но Чарли не вмешивался и не собирался. Эггзи был взрослым мальчиком, определенно прекрасно знающим, как решать свои проблемы, и умеющим понимать, когда можно справиться самостоятельно, а когда следует просить о помощи. 

Поэтому Чарли был спокоен и ждал, когда Эггзи разберется со всеми неприятностями. Чарли не сомневался, что Эггзи сумеет, но, признаться честно, неожиданно для себя сильно скучал по его компании и их игривому и интересному общению.

Эггзи не распространялся о своих делах — он вообще не любил говорить о себе и о своей жизни, Чарли давно это заметил. Поэтому то, что все проблемы разрешились успешно, Чарли узнал не из слов Эггзи. Он увидел это.

Эггзи позвонил сам, впервые за довольно долгое время, и спросил, что делает Чарли этим вечером. Чарли, только что сдавший ужасно муторное и стоившее ему многих нервов и бессонных ночей эссе по проклятой экономике, в этот вечер был ангажирован друзьями — отмечать в их любимом пабе. Эггзи, узнав об этом, тут же пожелал присоединиться, и пришел к пабу даже раньше, чем до него добрались Чарли с компанией.

Они шумно завалились в паб и оккупировали свой любимый столик. К удивлению Чарли, Дигби и остальные были чертовски рады Эггзи — словно не видели его практически столько же, сколько Чарли — и наперебой хвастались своими достижениями в учебе или делились какими-то дурацкими слухами.

В ответ на эти глупости Эггзи буквально сиял и слушал с неподдельной живостью и интересом.

Чарли давно не видел его таким — беззаботным и совершенно счастливым. Он без всяких слов понял, что Эггзи наконец-то разобрался со своими проблемами. И это было здорово, черт возьми, потому что Чарли очень по нему соскучился — и вообще, и вот по такому, внимательному и искренне веселому.

Обычно они с Эггзи во всяких пабах или кафе всегда сидели друг напротив друга, но в этот раз в суете и веселье оказались рядом. Стол не был рассчитан на семерых, поэтому сидели плотно, и Чарли чувствовал бедром тепло Эггзи даже сквозь ткань килта. Эггзи много двигался и постоянно задевал коленом колено Чарли, и жестикулировал больше обычного, и много шутил, влезал в разговоры, вставлял остроумные реплики, от которых невозможно было не смеяться.

Незаметно для себя Чарли увлекся, наблюдая за этим счастливым и искренним Эггзи. Просто наблюдать было чертовски приятно, поэтому Чарли, рассеянно потягивая пиво, смеялся в нужных местах, поддакивал и кивал, но большей частью просто смотрел на Эггзи. И был рад за него больше, чем за себя с этим ужасным, просто ужасным эссе.

Было хорошо и тепло, даже жарко. Они пили уже по которой кружке пива, почти не закусывая, и как-то все вместе приятно захмелели. Разговор кипел, перекатываясь с темы на тему, и неумолимо дошел до, естественно, футбола. 

— ...не могу поверить! В декабре они тоже играли, помнишь? — горячился Эндрю, постоянно закидывая ладонью свою длинную челку назад. 

— Счет два-два, если я не ошибаюсь? — лениво спросил Руфус.

— Ты нисколько не ошибаешься! А сейчас... сейчас... Арсенал сделал Ливерпуль как котят! Четыре-один, блядь! Четыре-один!

— Ты просто бесишься, потому что твоя ставка проиграла, — усмехнулся Гарри в ответ на яростные возмущения Эндрю. 

— А ставки у вас тоже на желания? — невинно поинтересовался Эггзи.

Дигби воодушевился:

— Отличная идея, Эггзи! — он обвел всех торжествующим и при этом хищным взглядом. — В следующий раз вы все примерите балетные пачки.

Ну да, как будто Дигби мог удержаться от подобных замыслов. Чарли закатил глаза, отпивая пиво.

— Эггзи, как ты мог дать ему такую идею! — Руфус всплеснул руками.

Гарри тонко улыбнулся и заметил вкрадчивым голосом:

— Он просто хочет увидеть кое-кого в балетной пачке.

— И колготках! — весело добавил Билли.

— Заебали, — заявил Чарли посреди всеобщего хохота и громко поставил почти пустой бокал на стол. — Сходили бы лучше за пивом.

— Там слишком жестокая для таких затей очередь, — тут же заныл Билли. Народу в пабе было действительно очень много — на улице разразился какой-то жуткий проливной дождь, да и время было самое подходящее для посещения пабов. А это место пользовалось большой популярностью — и совершенно не зря.

— Так идите все вместе, — легко предложил Эггзи, откинувшись на спинку стула. — Как-нибудь, да пролезете.

Парни перекинулись очень многозначительными взглядами. Чарли почувствовал смутное желание врезать кому-нибудь из них, но только совсем смутное — благодаря пиву и хорошей, несмотря на все ее недостатки, компании Чарли был разморен, разгорячен и довольно благодушен. 

— Оу, ты хочешь остаться наедине со своим ненаглядным? — сладким голосом спросил Билли. Чарли снова закатил глаза на хором изданный умиленный звук и все же пнул того, кто оказался ближе — не повезло Руфусу. Парни, посмеиваясь, поднимались из-за стола. Только Дигби явно никуда не собирался:

— Пожалуй, я все же останусь. Буду вашей дуэньей, не против? 

— О, заткнись, — приказал ему Чарли. Дигби посмотрел на него так хитро, как только он и умел, но тут же уткнулся в смартфон. Чарли искренне понадеялся, что Дигби не сделает втихаря кучу дурацких фото, которые потом с самыми дебильными на свете тегами опубликует в инстаграме.

Эггзи, посмеиваясь, допил свое пиво. Теперь он почему-то молчал, еще ни разу толком не обратившись к Чарли напрямую, и это было странно. Чарли лениво задумался о том, стоит ли спрашивать о его делах, если и так все понятно. Мысли крутились в голове бессистемно и смутно, а Чарли было жарко и непривычно. Он вздохнул и уселся свободнее, пока была возможность и парни не вернулись.

И тут вдруг Эггзи подался к нему, оказавшись ближе, чем когда-либо. И, господи боже, скользнул рукой Чарли под килт. 

Это было обескураживающе и странно. Обычно под килт Чарли лезли только девчонки с обоюдного согласия, и это были жадные и горячие прикосновения. Несколько раз распускали руки друзья Чарли — но только ради шутки, так что все было грубо и очень условно.

Пальцы Эггзи, приятно теплые и быстрые, прошлись внутренней стороне бедра Чарли с чарующей ловкостью. Это была всего лишь пара прикосновений, от которых по всему телу неожиданно побежали колючие мурашки.

И Чарли, только что решивший допить свое пиво, поперхнулся им, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать. Черт возьми, он никогда такого не ощущал. Словно Эггзи за какое-то стремительное мгновение нашел нужные точки и подобрал к ним комбинацию, запускающую чувственность Чарли на полную катушку. Чарли не подозревал, что у него на бедрах есть эрогенные зоны. Он всегда оставался довольно равнодушен к подобным касаниям.

— Я хороший мальчик и ношу килт правильно, — выдавив улыбку, сказал Чарли. Он понадеялся, что его голос звучит не так хрипло, как ему показалось. Все произошло за какие-то чертовы мгновения, честное слово, точнее, еще ничего такого не произошло, а Чарли уже не совсем хорошо контролировал собственный голос, да вашу ж мать. Он был абсолютно обескуражен тем, что почувствовал от такой мелочи и так быстро.

Шутка про «истинного шотландца» доконала Чарли еще в первые пару недель ношения килта. Но, что уже давно удивляло Чарли, Эггзи ни разу не задал этого сакрального вопроса про нижнее белье. Его внезапное запускание руки под килт было похоже… Да черт знает, на что оно было похоже. Вряд ли Эггзи таким образом действительно проверял отсутствие трусов…

А Эггзи наклонился еще ближе, хитро улыбнулся, обжигая взглядом, и выдохнул Чарли прямо в ухо:

— Не сомневаюсь.

И накрыл ладонью член Чарли. 

Чарли задохнулся от того, как, кажется, вся его кровь резко ухнула вниз. У него встало просто со скоростью света — от одного ебаного прикосновения. Ладно, не от одного. Рука Эггзи вела себя чрезвычайно самоуверенно и очень, очень ловко. Сипло втянув воздух сквозь зубы, Чарли неосознанно развел ноги, давая Эггзи больше пространства для маневра — спасибо килту. И поймал взгляд сидящего напротив Дигби, который, конечно же, все понял. Он ухмыльнулся и подмигнул — причем не Чарли, а Эггзи, который выглядел одновременно чрезвычайно невинно и очень довольно. 

И действовал своей чертовой рукой так, что Чарли стоило очень многих сил остаться максимально бесстрастным внешне. На самом деле ему хотелось то ли заорать, то ли резко схватить засранца за грудки и…

Что именно «и», Чарли никак не мог сообразить — обыкновенная дрочка выбила из него все мысли. Он подался вперед, прижавшись грудью к кромке стола и с трудом собрался с силами, чтобы посмотреть Эггзи в глаза. Тот чуть прищурился, а потом обхватил головку члена Чарли двумя пальцами и, сжав их очень плотным кольцом, невыносимо медленно повел вниз.

Кажется, Чарли заскулил. Он не был уверен.

Именно в этот момент вернулись остальные с кучей кружек пива и закусками. Рука Эггзи ускользнула прочь. Чарли быстро выхватил у Руфуса свое пиво и жадно выпил сразу четверть пинты. Щеки горели, и Чарли оставалось только отчаянно надеяться, что он не выглядит слишком раскрасневшимся.

За столом возобновилась болтовня, но Чарли ее почти не слышал. То есть, не слышал вообще, потому что вскоре рука Эггзи, ловко пробравшись под килт, вернулась и очень властно занялась Чарли снова. Блядь.

Эггзи умудрялся делать это одновременно с разговором — он что-то говорил, смеялся, переглядывался с Дигби, который, видимо, единственный видел, что что-то происходит. А порой Эггзи наваливался Чарли на плечо, обжигал дыханием шею, и это было совершенно невыносимо. Эггзи не дрочил ему, нет — он мастерски издевался, абсолютно точно издевался, Чарли был готов выть, или врезать ему, или просто забить на все, откинуться назад и позволить этому засранцу довести его до безумного жаркого оргазма прямо здесь и сейчас. 

Но Эггзи — ублюдок! — не дал ему кончить. В какой-то момент — очень точно выбранный момент, потому что у Чарли уже поджались яйца, — он убрал руку и продолжил участвовать в разговоре. И лишь иногда бросал на Чарли многозначительные взгляды.

Шерстяной тартан килта теперь терся о — чертовски — возбужденный член, и это было совершенно ужасное ощущение. Чарли, выровняв дыхание, поймал очередной взгляд Эггзи и кивнул в сторону туалетов. В голове звенело, вся кровь сейчас собралась в районе члена, и Чарли не мог толком ни о чем думать, кроме как о том, чтобы получить чертов оргазм — от этих проклятых, ужасных, невероятных рук.

Но Эггзи в ответ чуть покачал головой и мило — мило, блядь! — улыбнулся. Словно обещал большее. Словно контролировал всю ситуацию.

Чарли чуть не заорал, но сдержался и только тихо зашипел. Эггзи улыбнулся еще более мило, на мгновение положив руку Чарли на обнажившееся из-за немного раскрывшегося килта колено. Чарли скосил взгляд — джинсы Эггзи совершенно не скрывали его явственно заметный сейчас стояк. Чарли залип на этом зрелище и закусил губу, чтобы удержаться от глупостей, а потом облизнулся, поняв, что проигрывает сам себе. Эггзи, не сводя взгляда с его рта, коротко застонал — очень тихо, практически незаметно в гомоне паба, но Чарли услышал это, и, блядь, это не должно быть настолько возбуждающе, безумно и круто. 

Нужно было отвлечься. Господи, как же нужно было отвлечься. Чарли посмотрел в сторону. В той стороне оказался Дигби, который явно любовался зрелищем, сволочь белобрысая. Чарли бросил на него умоляюще-повелительный взгляд — наверное, может быть, что именно такой. Дигби выразительно вскинул бровь, а потом со снисхождением улыбнулся и громко сказал, обращаясь к Гарри:

— О’кей, крошка, сегодня я ночую у тебя.

Остальные весело присвистнули. И, наверное, что-то все-таки заметили или заподозрили, потому что очень быстро допили пиво, доели закуски и засобирались домой. Слава небесам, блядь. И спасибо шотландцам за саму идею споррана — им было очень удобно прикрывать стояк.

Проливной дождь, к счастью, уже закончился, и на улице было прохладно и влажно. Ветер, забравшись Чарли под килт, немного остудил. Но совсем немного. Чарли первым полез в машину Дигби на заднее сидение, совершенно не заботясь о положении килта. Судя по сдавленному вздоху Эггзи из-за спины, это было зря, но к черту. 

Пока Эггзи садился рядом, Гарри устраивался на переднем пассажирском сидении, а Дигби заводил машину, Чарли судорожно сцепил пальцы и до боли закусил губу. Тут Эггзи мягко прикоснулся к его рукам — легкая, ускользающая ласка, заставляющая то ли расслабиться, то ли завестись еще больше, Чарли не смог решить. Эггзи сам выглядел распаленным и таким жаждущим, что за этим было просто невыносимо вот так наблюдать, но Чарли не позволил себе никаких действий, только немного расставил ноги. Его колено соприкоснулось с коленом Эггзи, и от этого контакта — не первого подобного — их обоих пробрало дрожью. У Эггзи был жадный, обжигающий взгляд, но Чарли буквально залип на его приоткрытых губах.

Тут Дигби громко заявил:

— Эй, никакого секса в моей машине. 

К счастью, Гарри тактично промолчал, а выражения его лица Чарли не видел. На самом деле Дигби был прав. Чарли прекрасно понимал, что если сейчас они с Эггзи начнут… что-нибудь, неважно, что — то остановиться уже не смогут. Кажется, Эггзи тоже это понимал. Они были в мгновении от того, чтобы отстраниться друг от друга, отодвинуться как можно дальше, но сама мысль об этом была невыносима, и Чарли немного приоткрыл рот в попытке дышать глубже, хоть как-то дышать, а Эггзи посмотрел на него так жаждуще, что они не двинулись с места. Так и ехали, соприкасаясь коленями. 

У Чарли немного задрался килт, но он не хотел его поправлять, потому что ради этого пришлось бы отстраниться. Джинсы Эггзи были грубыми на ощупь, но все, что чувствовал Чарли — жар его тела. Жар его взгляда. Жар собственного возбуждения, от которого распирало изнутри. 

Как они дотерпели, Чарли не имел ни малейшего представления. Тридцать футов до подъезда, лестницу и дубовую дверь они с Эггзи преодолели слишком быстро, чересчур быстро, потому что первое, что осознал Чарли после того, как наконец-то выбрался из машины — что из его рук выпали ключи, а Эггзи жадно целует его в коридоре, прижав к только что захлопнувшейся двери, и это, блядь, их первый поцелуй, а Чарли уже на грани оргазма. 

Они словно шагнули в пропасть и ухнули вниз, к неизведанной бездне. Эггзи обжигал, на вкус был как пиво и жвачка — и когда успел — и целовался так, что у Чарли немного подогнулись колени. Черт, черт, черт, это все, вот это все было так внезапно и так хорошо, и правильно, и недостаточно, совершенно точно недостаточно. У них обоих от возбуждения тряслись руки и не хватало совершенно никакого терпения.

Чарли сильно приложился затылком об дверь и в отместку жадно укусил Эггзи в основание шеи. Эггзи от этого сдавленно вскрикнул и снова запустил руку под килт, задирая тартан повыше — боже, благослови шотландцев. Ремешок споррана натянулся и несильно впился в бедра Чарли, но снимать его не было ни сил, ни желания. Снова поцеловав Эггзи — сильного, стремительного, горячего и влажного Эггзи, — Чарли трясущимися от возбуждения руками расстегнул его ширинку. Все получалось не с первого раза, Чарли с трудом координировал свои действия, хотя не был так уж пьян, это все из-за того, что от мозга вся кровь отлила, блядь, и попытки Эггзи помочь совершенно точно не облегчали ситуацию. Чарли зарычал прямо Эггзи в рот и сдернул с него джинсы вместе с трусами насколько смог, освобождая член. Обхватил ладонью и тихо застонал от удовлетворения, потому что член Эггзи лег в руку просто идеально и потому что от одного прикосновения Эггзи сдавленно и часто задышал куда-то в плечо Чарли, и это было потрясающее ощущение.

Они снова поцеловались, сталкиваясь зубами и не обращая на это внимания, а потом Эггзи просто и быстро, словно делал это регулярно и мастерски, задрал килт Чарли выше талии, чуть не стаскивая спорран прямо так. Чарли едва успел убрать руку, как их члены соприкоснулись, и это, блядь, это было так охренительно ярко. Чарли испугался, что кончит прямо сейчас, от одного контакта, потому что у него уже поджались яйца, и все внутри скручивало сладкой судорогой, и хотелось орать и двигаться, кусать до крови и сжимать до синяков.

Коротко хохотнув, — о, и это состояние Чарли тоже разделял на все сто, — Эггзи обхватил их члены ладонью и сделал несколько очень быстрых и коротких движений, которые были великолепны, но которых было все равно недостаточно, и Чарли отчаянно застонал, требуя большего. 

В одежде было зверски жарко — им обоим, несомненно. Но даже мысль о том, чтобы отстраниться и раздеться нормально, казалось кощунственной. Чарли сгреб Эггзи за задницу и прижал к себе так близко, как только мог, задыхаясь от желания. Им определенно не хватало смазки, поэтому контакт членов и горячей ладони Эггзи был упоительно хорош и раздражающе сух, но плевать, плевать, и тут Эггзи несильно прикусил кадык Чарли — и когда только он успел запрокинуть голову? — и Чарли не успел ничего сделать. Его вышибло с такой силой, что он снова ударился затылком об дверь и почти не заметил этого. Черт, он не планировал кончать так быстро, в конце концов, это было безумно позорно! 

Чарли разочарованно застонал, цепляясь за Эггзи и кусая свои губы.

— Ш-ш-ш, — почти ласково отозвался Эггзи, не выпуская их членов. Он сделал еще несколько быстрых движений ладонью, размазывая сперму Чарли вместо смазки, а потом сдавил пальцы — так, что Чарли, слишком чувствительному после оргазма, стало больно и совершенно невыносимо — и кончил с глухим, долгим и упоительно сладким стоном, обжигающим Чарли ключицу.

Чарли жадно глотнул воздуха, потому что все это было быстро и недостаточно, но все равно великолепно и очень, очень горячо.

Они замерли, не меняя позы. Эггзи навалился на Чарли и глубоко дышал, а Чарли жмурился и пытался осознать себя в пространстве. Выходило так себе.

— Ты тяжелый, — наконец заметил Чарли.

— Не могу от тебя оторваться, — иронично ответил Эггзи и лизнул Чарли у основания уха. Чарли коротко выдохнул.

— Да неужели.

— Да, наконец-то.

— Я думал, ты никогда до этого не дойдешь.

— Эй, разве не меня тут назначили принцессой? 

Чарли фыркнул, легко оттолкнул Эггзи и стал расстегивать свою рубашку. Килт тяжелыми складками опал вниз, и черт, его точно придется отдать в химчистку после всего этого. Плевать.

Наблюдая за ним, Эггзи стал быстро стягивать свой адидас. Тут Чарли залип на середине вытаскивания руки из рукава рубашки, потому что под мешковатой одеждой Эггзи, оказывается, таилось отлично накачанное тело. Нет, Чарли, конечно, подозревал, что Эггзи хорош собой, в конце концов, эта проклятая гимнастика в его прошлом не давала Чарли спокойно заснуть несколько ночей… Но все равно Чарли был впечатлен.

Эггзи довольно улыбнулся в ответ на взгляд Чарли и, явно рисуясь, до конца стащил с себя джинсы. Пытаясь отвлечься от этого невозможного зрелища белой кожи, и родинок, и соблазнительных мышц, Чарли быстро избавился от своей рубашки и потянулся к застежкам килта. И тут Эггзи твердо остановил его руки. Он оказался — снова — так близко, что Чарли подавился репликой, а Эггзи одним плавным завораживающим движением оказался на коленях и помог Чарли расстегнуть спорран и снять ботинки. А потом — с головой — нырнул под блядский килт.

От одного этого Чарли стало дурно.

А от влажных губ на члене Чарли стало преступно хорошо — и это учитывая то, что он кончил буквально вот только что. Он задышал чаще и мотнул головой, беспомощно пытаясь держаться за дверь позади себя. 

— Так и знал, — сдавленно начал Чарли, — что эта штука нравится тебе больше, чем я.

Эггзи снова задрал килт, немного отстранился и посмотрел снизу вверх прямо в глаза Чарли.

— Ты не представляешь, какой ты возбуждающий в килте, — вкрадчиво сообщил он и быстро лизнул уже встающий — ну еще бы! — член Чарли.

И Чарли понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы ответить:

— Это ты не представляешь, какой я возбуждающий, когда голый.

— Кх-х-х... Я проверю, — невнятно отозвался Эггзи.

— Я запомню, — грозно пообещал Чарли. 

Эггзи ответил довольным мычанием и снова взялся за свое занятие, одной рукой бесцеремонно лапая задницу Чарли — с ощутимым наслаждением, явно кайфуя от ощущения, да, спасибо большое, Чарли знал, что у него шикарная задница. Другой рукой Эггзи помогал себе, то придерживая член Чарли у основания, то каким-то немыслимым образом оглаживая яйца кончиками пальцев, отчего Чарли чуть не подбрасывало на месте.

Черт возьми, Эггзи сосал просто охуенно, лучше любой девушки — ну, или Чарли просто перевозбудился и теперь реагировал так остро, плевать, какая разница, это было очень, очень хорошо. И очень скоро — чересчур скоро, учитывая недавний оргазм — у Чарли снова стояло просто колом, и каждое прикосновение преступно ловкого и горячего языка или шелковое скольжение влажных губ заставляли Чарли гортанно стонать. Он не знал, куда деть руки, потому что Эггзи снова спрятался под килтом — интересно, ему там не жарко? — поэтому хватался сам за себя или за многострадальную дверь.

Через пару минут — наверное — Чарли не выдержал:

— Так. Стоп. Стой.

— М-м-м? — Эггзи выглянул из-под килта, и Чарли захотелось сделать что-нибудь противозаконное, потому что выглядел Эггзи охуительно. Он раскраснелся, тяжело и сбито дышал, у него были припухшие, блядски соблазнительные губы и просто нереально взъерошенные волосы, и Чарли за них притянул его к себе и поцеловал, слизывая собственный пряный вкус. Эггзи застонал ему в рот — нечто между восторгом, нетерпением и недоумением.

— В спальню, — почти не разорвав поцелуй, скомандовал Чарли. — А то я грохнусь. И тронусь. И вообще.

Эггзи резко кивнул, и они короткими перебежками, от стены до стены, добрались до спальни Чарли, по пути сбив, кажется, столик и что-то еще, неважно. Они все целовались, кусаясь и вылизывая друг друга, и ругались сквозь зубы, жадно дыша. Эггзи, нашарив взглядом кровать, бесцеремонно толкнул Чарли, заставив рухнуть на нее, а потом снова нырнул под килт, нещадно его задирая. Мелькнула мысль, что обращаться с килтом так грубо нельзя, но тут Эггзи вобрал член Чарли в рот особенно хорошо и как-то ловко скользнул по нему языком, и у Чарли просто смело все мысли вместе с собственным стоном. 

Он практически растекся по кровати, задыхаясь от возбуждения и от того, насколько ему было жарко, и не мог, да и не хотел сдержать стонов, а между его широко разведенных ног под килтом двигалась голова Эггзи, и одно это зрелище выбивало дух. Эггзи делал что-то умопомрачительное и невозможное, практически издевался, демонстрируя ловкость языка и пальцев, и постоянно лапал Чарли за бедра и задницу. Это было таким невероятным актом… восхищения, что Чарли захлебывался, не зная, куда себя деть. 

Эггзи тащился от него.

Что ж, а Чарли тащился от Эггзи, зачем это скрывать. 

— Я сейчас, — захлебываясь стоном, попытался предупредить Чарли, — блядь, Эггзи, я же сейчас... 

Эггзи остановился, а потом вылез из-под килта, отфыркиваясь от духоты, и навис над Чарли. В килте было просто невыносимо жарко, и Чарли торопливо задрал его как можно выше, чтобы не мешался, нещадно сминая ткань, а потом согнул ноги, притянул к себе Эггзи за задницу и сильно сжал коленями его бока, добиваясь горячей, липкой и такой желанной близости. Их члены снова терлись друг о друга, и Чарли запоздало вспомнил о презервативах и тут же забыл эту здравую мысль, потому что Эггзи мощно поцеловал его, сминая любую инициативу. 

И ведь Чарли думал, что после первого оргазма им станет легче контролировать себя, и они трахнутся, наконец, нормально, как взрослые люди, но он очень, очень ошибался.

У Эггзи были охуительно встрепаны его глупо подстриженные волосы, у Эггзи были обалденно сильные руки, бицепсы которых так приятно сжимать пальцами, а еще Эггзи улыбался так, что у Чарли екало в груди. 

Эггзи держался на руках и теперь проявлял активность только невыносимо медлительными подкачиваниями бедер и прикосновениями губ, а вот у Чарли руки были свободны. И он жадно трогал Эггзи, обнаженного, восхитительно горячего и вспотевшего Эггзи, наслаждаясь ощущениями. На ощупь Эггзи был — сплошь сила, дикая мощь, непривычная и очень, очень возбуждающая, и некоторые родинки можно было почувствовать пальцами, и Чарли гладил его, сжимал, наслаждаясь твердым ощущением мышц, и снова и снова спускался обеими руками к его заднице, от которой было очень, очень сложно оторваться.

И они все целовались до зуда в губах, балансируя — или, скорее, барахтаясь — в возбуждении, сверх меры разгоряченные и отчаянно жаждущие.

В этот раз первым не выдержал Эггзи — он кончил с тихим сдавленным «блядь», когда Чарли особенно сильно потерся об него бедрами, а еще впился в задницу ногтями, потому что невозможно было удержаться. Между ними стало совсем горячо, липко и хорошо.

Да, Чарли хотел большего, он правда очень хотел, чтобы Эггзи его трахнул, или наоборот, какая, блядь, разница, но держаться было чересчур трудно, а тут еще Эггзи неловко накрыл одной рукой его член, балансируя на другой, и Чарли просто кончил от первого прикосновения. От первого, чтоб его, прикосновения.

Это было бы ужасно жалко и глупо, но черт, Чарли просто скрутило в долгом, болезненном, практически выворачивающим наизнанку оргазме, и было бы преступлением сказать, что это было плохо. Нет, это был, чтоб его, шикарный оргазм, один из лучших за последнее время, и Чарли просто обмяк, сипя что-то нечленораздельное, потому что из него ушли все силы, оставив после себя томное, жаркое и сладкое блаженство.

Эггзи навалился на него, блядски тяжелый и нестерпимо горячий, Чарли задыхался от духоты и жара, и между их животами было ужасно липко, и килт, очевидно, был заляпан спермой просто напрочь, но это все равно было охуительно. 

Жадно хватая ртом воздух, Чарли выдавил:

— Блядь, мы опять... Я думал, ты уже трахнешь меня наконец.

Эггзи слабо пошевелился.

— Х-х-х, подожди хотя бы час?

— Мне жарко!

— Если только наденешь его потом обратно, — Эггзи скатился с Чарли и с трудом сел, вытирая лоб.

— Придурок, — бросил Чарли, с третьего раза расстегнув килт. Боже, наконец-то. 

— Да ладно, — Эггзи ухмыльнулся, погладив смятую шерстяную ткань, — тебе самому нравится.

— Фетишист, — процедил Чарли, отбрасывая в сторону гольфы, которые только что бесцеремонно стащил с себя. Ему срочно нужно было выпить пол-литра воды. И поесть, да. Кажется, в холодильнике оставалось что-то такое...

— Твои ноги, Чарли, — словно само собой разумеющееся, заметил Эггзи. — Я запал на твои ноги, а не на килт.

Чарли с трудом встал с кровати и, найдя на тумбочке упаковку влажных салфеток, вытер с себя сперму, насколько смог.

— Мне носить его еще неделю. Если что, ты всегда успеешь.

Эггзи расплылся в чрезвычайно счастливой улыбке и подмигнул. Чарли закатил глаза, бросил в него упаковку салфеток и направился на кухню.

— Чай? — спросил Эггзи с порога кухни, пока Чарли копался в холодильнике.

— Да. И еда. Много еды. 

— И это мы с тобой еще не трахнулись на полную катушку, — довольно сказал Эггзи, усаживаясь за стол. Чарли буквально чувствовал на себе его жадный взгляд — они оба не потрудились что-то на себя надеть.

Возясь с тостами и поставив разогреваться сковородку, Чарли налил им обоим чая и, протягивая Эггзи кружку, заметил на его шее медальон. 

— О, так вот что такое металлическое мешалось в процессе.

Медальон казался совершенно не подходящим всему образу Эггзи — розовая эмаль, позолоченные завитушки, какой-то символ, почему-то смутно знакомый. 

В ответ на реплику Чарли Эггзи тут же накрыл медальон ладонью и сжал. Что-то памятное и дорогое. Чарли не собирался спрашивать — было видно, что Эггзи не захочет отвечать. 

— Брось, как будто ты вообще это замечал, — улыбка у Эггзи вышла немного натянутой, и Чарли окончательно решил не затрагивать эту тему дальше. Он потянулся и, отхлебнув чая, ухмыльнулся:

— Ох, да. Это было, пожалуй, даже слишком. И слишком горячо, и слишком неожиданно.

— Ты не выглядишь особенно разочарованным.

— Сейчас ты просто нарываешься на комплименты. К слову, вот как раз для тебя это было не внезапно?

Эггзи хитро усмехнулся, оглаживая Чарли взглядом, пока тот бросал на сковородку ломтики бекона.

— Это было в планах, да, — довольно заявил Эггзи.

— Да неужели?

— Когда я разобрался со всей своей хуйней, я первым делом подумал о тебе. Не просто же так?

— Ох, — Чарли повернулся к нему и оперся о кухонную столешницу, принимая ту самую позу, в которой его ноги смотрелись особенно хорошо. — Я скучал по тебе, идиот.

— Я тоже. Вообще не помню, когда ты стал частью моей жизни. Словно целую вечность назад, — признался Эггзи, пожирая его глазами. — Знаешь, игнорировать тебя было странно.

— Я рад, что ты перестал.

Нужно было перевернуть бекон. И доделать тосты.

— Знаешь, — Эггзи улыбнулся, — на самом деле я не собирался проводить эту ночь вот так.

— Действительно?

— Да. Я собирался флиртовать с тобой весь вечер, а потом медленно и романтично под музыку Селин Дион лишить тебя твоей розочки.

Представив себе эту картинку, Чарли поморщился и отвернулся, раскладывая импровизированный перекус по тарелкам:

— Хорошо, что твой план провалился. Кстати, почему?

Эггзи задумался, явно пытаясь сконцентрироваться на вопросе, а не на восхитительном запахе еды. Чарли вполне понимал его — у него тоже после секса часто начинался жуткий голод.

— Ты сидел слишком близко, — наконец объяснил Эггзи, сооружая из приготовленных Чарли ингредиентов внушительный сэндвич. — И смотрел на меня так, что я чувствовал себя кем-то... значимым?

— Значит, это еще и я виноват, — возмутился Чарли.

— Как будто бы я был против. Я хотел просто подразнить тебя, а потом, когда начал... не сдержался. Ты слишком охуенный.

— Я в курсе.

— Самодовольный идиот, — Эггзи мягко пнул Чарли под столом — получилось больше похоже на поглаживание. — Я хорошо тебе отомстил?

— Просто замечательно, спасибо, — сдержанно ответил Чарли. — Но я все же рассчитываю на полноценный секс.

— Сначала я уничтожу половину твоего холодильника, а потом подумаю, — протянул Эггзи и впился в свой сэндвич. Чарли усмехнулся и последовал его примеру. 

Некоторое время они предавались греху чревоугодия, и правда безжалостно опустошая запасы из холодильника. Дигби будет грустить, но кто его спрашивал. Вот так вот есть с Эггзи наскоро сооруженный очень поздний ужин, сталкиваясь под столом голыми коленями, было приятно и здорово — черт возьми, Чарли вообще было хорошо рядом с Эггзи, особенно в этой ситуации. Казалось, будто Эггзи всегда был рядом с ним, словно это далеко не первые их посиделки на полутемной кухне. Перебрасываясь короткими шутками, они улыбались друг другу, разморенные и уставшие, и в то же время предвкушающие то, что обязательно будет после.

— Слушай, это ведь та самая квартира, которую вы снимаете вместе с Дигби? — неожиданно спросил Эггзи. Они пили уже по второй кружке чая и почти прикончили все тосты.

— Ну да, — кивнул Чарли.

— Я думал, вы оба учитесь в Оксфорде или Кембридже.

— М-м-м.

— Это же часа полтора езды в один конец. Разве студенты не живут прямо там же, в городе или при колледже?

Чарли вздохнул:

— Скажем так, меня сильно напрягает внутренняя жизнь университета. Предпочитаю держаться подальше от всего этого дерьма. Мне надоело еще на первом курсе.

— Ого.

— Если интересно, что и как, посмотри как-нибудь на Эндрю и Гарри после выходных. Любая доступная девочка в клубе на фоне пьяной университетской элиты покажется недотрогой. Разгульное веселье и наркота — не мой тип развлечений.

— Печешься о своем здоровье?

Помолчав, Чарли скупо ответил:

— У меня большие планы на свое будущее.

Взгляд Эггзи стал чрезвычайно хитрым.

— Что, собираешься стать шпионом?

Чарли очень долго посмотрел на Эггзи, не собираясь никак это комментировать. Эггзи ухмыльнулся:

— Позвони мне, как только тебе дадут лицензию на убийство. А что, из тебя выйдет хороший Бонд. Шон Коннери носил килт.

— О, заткнись, — Чарли закатил глаза и фыркнул. Чертов Эггзи, и как он умудряется видеть его насквозь?

Эггзи коротко рассмеялся и ловко — о, в этом он был настоящий мастер — перевел тему разговора на что-то незначительное, забавное и совсем не напрягающее мозги. Они доели и теперь вместе собирали грязную посуду по стола. Чарли украдкой любовался Эггзи — вот так это делать было гораздо удобнее, чем в пылу крышесносного секса. Эггзи был соблазнительно… вкусным. Чертовски вкусным — так и хотелось пересчитать языком все его родинки и помять пальцами перекатывающиеся под бледной кожей мышцы. Чарли бессовестно залип, открывая в себе доселе неизвестные предпочтения — он раньше практически не интересовался парнями с этой точки зрения. 

Эггзи подходил идеально. 

И он, конечно же, заметил внимание Чарли и со смешком приосанился, рисуясь. Чарли фыркнул, убрал последнюю тарелку в посудомойку и наскоро вымыл руки. А потом резко оказался рядом, сразу же окунаясь в тепло чужого тела, и медленным движением провел по груди Эггзи от родинки до родинки. Эггзи долго выдохнул и улыбнулся:

— Кажется, мне не избежать третьего раунда?

От еды они оба стали сонными — учитывая недавнюю пару оргазмов, это было совсем не удивительно. Но Чарли поставил перед собой цель, а он привык добиваться своего во что бы то ни стало.

— Более того, я на этом настаиваю, — сказал он Эггзи на ухо, обжигая дыханием. — И да, я не собираюсь надевать килт, — Чарли отстранился и хмыкнул. — Боже, давай просто сделаем это нормально.

— Как я могу сопротивляться тебе, — выдохнул Эггзи и потянулся за поцелуем. Целовать его было как-то совершенно естественно, словно они делали это уже тысячу раз, и Чарли увлекся, прихватив Эггзи ладонью за затылок. На вкус поцелуй вышел как цейлонский чай, и это было здорово.

Они почти с трудом оторвались друг от друга, дыша чуть тяжелее нужного. Эггзи немного помялся, а потом вопросительно взглянул на Чарли снизу вверх. Это было почти робко и даже очаровательно, а еще совершенно очевидно. Чарли в очередной раз закатил глаза:

— Да, да, я снизу, и обычно об этом спрашивают вслух.

— Ну прости, — Эггзи погладил его плечи. — Меня устроит и так, и так.

— И я обязательно этим воспользуюсь, все мои горячие фантазии про твою растяжку должны быть реализованы. Но сейчас позвольте мне откланяться в ванную, миледи? — рисуясь, спросил Чарли.

— Я буду ждать вас, мой принц, — Эггзи шутливо поклонился, что выглядело весьма забавно, учитывая то, чтобы они оба были абсолютно голыми. После он развернулся и отправился в сторону спальни.

Разумеется, Чарли тут же спустился взглядом на задницу Эггзи, а потом заметил небольшие полукружия уже почти прошедших отметин от своих ногтей, закашлялся и стремительно ушел в ванную, иначе он возбудился бы раньше времени. 

Умывшись, Чарли оперся о раковину и внимательно изучил свое встрепанное отражение в зеркале. Рядом с Эггзи Чарли был спокоен, расслаблен и абсолютно уверен в собственных желаниях, а вот так, наедине с собой, неожиданно понял, что нервничает. Прихватив зубную щетку, он полез в душ — надо было заняться делом, а не предаваться страхам.

К счастью, Чарли довольно неплохо знал, какие приготовления ему нужно выполнить — в конце концов, он дружил и жил в одной квартире с Дигби, который, когда напивался, любил трещать о своих парнях до обескураживающей откровенности. Где-то в процессе подготовки Чарли понял, что, несмотря на свои знания и попытку отвлечься, все равно напряжен и волнуется. Все-таки он никогда такого не делал. Это же, черт возьми, лишение девственности. Не то чтобы такое уж значимое событие, но все же.

Мелькнула мысль позвонить Дигби и попросить то ли совета, то ли успокоения. Но Чарли тут же представил, как Дигби отреагирует на такой звонок, и отмел идею как абсолютно безумную. Да уж, Дигби прав — у Чарли был чрезвычайно странный вкус в выборе друзей.

В конце концов Чарли как мог быстро закончил приготовления — было очень странно торчать в душе перед сексом, словно наводящая ажур девушка — и, вдохнув поглубже, вышел из ванной.

Эггзи сидел на кровати в чрезвычайно выразительной позе — закинув руки за голову и забросив ногу на ногу. Он весь изогнулся невероятно пластичным образом и выглядел именно так, как в представлении Чарли выглядела принцесса, томно ждущая своего принца в темнице дракона. Эта мысль заставила рассмеяться и расслабиться. Улыбнувшись в ответ, Эггзи подался вперед и потянулся за поцелуем — на вкус тот вышел как ядреная зубная паста, которой Чарли только что почистил зубы.

Они увлеклись, медленно, но неумолимо распаляясь. Чарли решительно развел ноги Эггзи коленом и по-хозяйски прижал его к себе за бедра, воодушевленно борясь языком с его языком и прикусывая влажные губы. Эггзи тихо застонал, хватая воздух сквозь поцелуй, а потом с трудом отстранился и подставил шею. Чарли тут же припал к ней, то целуя, то проводя зубами. От Эггзи пахло немного потом, немного возбуждением, а еще чем-то пряным и ярким, и это был приятный, будоражащий запах.

— Ты?.. — без напора начал Эггзи, облапав Чарли за задницу. Чарли в ответ оставил ему засос под ключицей. 

— Да, я абсолютно уверен, и эй, я не трусливая девочка-девственница.

— С девственниками круто, — заметил Эггзи. Чарли фыркнул и толкнул его, заставив распластаться на кровати, а потом оседлал его бедра и обхватил ладонью начинающий вставать член. Эггзи, конечно, не собирался лежать смирно и стал жадно скользить руками по его спине, из-за чего Чарли с трудом удержался от дрожи. Почти вся спина у него была давно известной ему эрогенной зоной, а ловкие и словно всезнающие пальцы Эггзи умудрялись находить какие-то особенные места и совершенно колдовской ритм, от которого у Чарли мутилось в голове. Этот засранец отлично знал свое дело и прекрасно умел доставлять удовольствие даже простейшим прикосновением.

Наверное, он волшебник, подумал Чарли и не удержался от долгого стона, когда Эггзи с силой провел пальцами вдоль его позвоночника. Через мгновение Чарли обнаружил себя прижатым к постели — Эггзи навалился на него мощью и жаром и обескураживающе страстно поцеловал, выбивая все мысли куда-то прочь. Чарли вцепился в его плечи — под пальцами была сплошная упоительная твердость — и выругался в поцелуй, когда их члены — в который раз за сегодня — соприкоснулись в восхитительном трении.

Отстраниться было настоящим подвигом, честное слово. Чарли отчаянно тащился от Эггзи, горячего, чуткого и очень, очень соблазнительного. Его было приятно целовать и трогать, он сам снова и снова подбирал к Чарли какой-то колдовской код, и от одного поцелуя Чарли распалился так, словно не кончил за сегодня уже дважды.

Нужно было брать быка за рога, пока они снова не скатились в судорожный фроттаж. Чарли мотнул головой, пытаясь привести себя в чувство, и сжал Эггзи за бок.

— Советую проверить тумбочку, — тихо приказал он.

— Стандартный набор джентльмена? — осведомился Эггзи, кривовато улыбнувшись. 

Чарли фыркнул и ответил ему в тон:

— Готовил специально для тебя.

Со смехом Эггзи потянулся в сторону, навалившись на Чарли почти всем своим весом — и в то же время открывая отличный вид на свою задницу. Он весь вытянулся, напрягся какой-то мощной струной, и Чарли несколько секунд просто пялился на него, пока Эггзи копался в ящике, словно специально растягивая время.

— Да ты издеваешься надо мной, — сделал вывод Чарли, сдерживая жадный стон, и снова вцепился в восхитительно упругую задницу Эггзи, оставив на ней красноватые следы. 

— М-м-м, — довольно отозвался Эггзи и бросил на постель смазку и короткую ленту презервативов. Чарли всегда следил за наличием таких вещей в своей комнате и в своих карманах. — Готов к путешествию в рай, детка? 

Чарли, вскинув одну руку, сдавленно рассмеялся в сгиб локтя. Если Эггзи ляпнет что-нибудь такое через пять минут, то у Чарли точно все упадет напрочь. 

Но Эггзи заткнулся. Улыбнулся неожиданно мягко, почти ласково. Чарли завел руку за голову и закусил губу, наблюдая за тем, как Эггзи невероятно быстрым и скользящим движением надел на себя презерватив — почти завораживающее зрелище. 

В полумраке все казалось таинственным и каким-то особенным, скрадывая детали и страхи. Чарли выдохнул, разводя ноги в сторону, и согнул их в коленях — совершенно естественное движение, от которого стало еще жарче, черт возьми. Эггзи жестом фокусника откуда-то выудил подушку, а потом подмигнул Чарли и закинул одну его ногу себе на плечо, раскрывая и обнажая еще больше. Подушка почти магическим образом оказалась под бедрами Чарли, и во всем этом было что-то чрезвычайно горячее и несколько неловкое, но Эггзи вдруг поцеловал Чарли куда-то под колено, обжигая языком нежную кожу на сгибе, а потом провел кончиком носа по внутренней стороне бедра, и Чарли понял, что задрожал от этой невесомой ласки. 

Одной рукой Эггзи придерживал ногу Чарли на своем плече, прижимаясь щекой к бедру — фетишист хренов, — а другой гладил по животу, очерчивая пресс и медленно спускаясь ниже. Чарли дышал все чаще, не отрывая взгляда от мягко ласкающих его пальцев. Ему чудовищно хотелось, чтобы эта легкая ласка длилась как можно дольше, и в то же время просто смертельно необходимо было почувствовать ловкие пальцы Эггзи на члене.

Кинув на Чарли острый взгляд, Эггзи наконец несколько раз провел ладонью по его члену — Чарли зашипел и дернулся бедрами навстречу, но Эггзи придержал его, а потом раздался характерный щелчок крышки, с которым открывалась смазка. Чарли дернулся, сам не зная отчего, и жадно посмотрел на Эггзи, глубоко дыша через нос. 

Эггзи, глядя ему в глаза, прошелся скользкими пальцами по члену Чарли — о-о-о, да, великолепно, — и вдруг очень деликатно провел ниже, под яйца, обвел и надавил. Чарли подавился воздухом и запрокинул голову, закрыв глаза. А Эггзи потянулся вперед и поцеловал Чарли где-то около соска, согревая покрывшуюся мурашками кожу горячим дыханием. При этом он продолжал осторожные, короткие движения пальцами. Чарли был достаточно распален и намного более спокоен, чем в самом начале, и старался расслабиться, и неожиданно для себя подался навстречу. Ему не было неприятно, скорее непривычно, хотя в свое время он сам с собой развлекался подобным образом. Но то, что творил Эггзи — о-о-о, ничего подобного Чарли никогда не испытывал, и предвкушение чего-то, о чем он только подозревал, толкало его вперед. 

А Эггзи — вот сволочь — никуда не торопился и, кажется, улыбался, и демонстрировал во всей красе ловкость своих умелых рук, и Чарли никогда не замечал за собой такой чувствительности, или это просто он так сильно возбудился, святые небеса, опять, не суть, неважно. Чарли было очень хорошо, но в то же время преступно мало, и он, кажется, нетерпеливо хныкал, вцепившись в подушку и подаваясь бедрами навстречу. 

Очередного щелчка крышки от смазки Чарли почти не заметил, зато, когда Эггзи убрал руку, предвкушение и жажда достигли своего пика. Он придержал бедра Чарли и оказался еще ближе, обжигающий и тяжелый. 

В первое мгновение Чарли почти напрягся. Пальцы пальцами, конечно, но… Нет, это не было больно. Чарли глубоко и размеренно дышал, стараясь расслабиться как можно сильнее — он прекрасно понимал, как все это работает. Эггзи входил чертовски медленно и дьявольски осторожно, хотя в этом не было такой уж необходимости, и смотрел на Чарли даже с каким-то уважением, но все равно ощущения были очень, очень странные. Чарли зашипел, с трудом сохраняя дыхание, схватился за простыни так, что затрещала ткань, и запрокинул голову, распластавшись на постели. 

Пришлось всеми силами сосредоточиться на том, чтобы расслабить мышцы и принять Эггзи — черт, ну Эггзи и гигант, конечно, особенно с этой точки зрения. Чарли не завидовал, нет. Чарли зажмурился и считал про себя, чтобы не сбиться с дыхания. А Эггзи ласково гладил его — хаотично и менее ловко, чем раньше — и что-то бормотал, даже вполне милое. 

Чарли медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел на Эггзи — тот был напряжен, явно обеспокоен и смотрел в ответ очень нежно и странно. Он полностью вошел в Чарли — по самые яйца, и это было, ох, это было сильно. Чарли чувствовал Эггзи, казалось, всего — не только внутри, но и вот здесь, с этими подрагивающими от напряжения мышцами, закушенной губой и каплями пота, стекающими по вискам. Кажется, Эггзи с трудом сдерживал себя. У Чарли же — что не удивительно — эрекция пропала, но это ощущение заполненности… Ох. Черт возьми. Чарли собрался с духом — и кивнул, глядя Эггзи прямо в глаза.

Тот вздохнул — и начал двигаться. Мучительно медленно, с оттяжкой, замирая на крайних точках.

Некоторое время Чарли большей частью стоически терпел — ему не было больно, это было скорее довольно неприятное жжение. А потом Эггзи, внимательно следя за выражением лица Чарли, прихватил его за бедра и ошеломляюще резко поменял угол, заставив сложиться почти пополам, и из Чарли просто выбило вообще все и нахрен. Он вскрикнул и схватился за Эггзи.

— Еще!

Эггзи нервно хохотнул и повторил. 

— Ох, блядь! — Чарли вцепился в спину Эггзи со всей силы, широко распахнув глаза. — Блядь!

— Еще?

— Ты… издеваешься?

— Я на… наслаждаюсь.

— Эггзи, чтоб тебя, — прорычал Чарли и укусил его за шею. Эггзи застонал в ответ и снова с размахом толкнулся вперед, и, блядь, да, это было нечто совершенно крышесносное, практически невыносимо прекрасное, о, боже, да, еще!

С каждым мгновением они оба распалялись все сильнее. Чарли яростно цеплялся за Эггзи — за его плечи, спину, бока, задницу и бедра, неважно, лишь бы усилить контакт, сделать каждый следующий толчок еще мощнее. Ему было мало, слишком мало, чересчур мало, и да, вот так хорошо, еще, блядь, еще!

Кажется, его кровать многострадально жаловалась на такое обращение. Чарли было откровенно плевать. Он всегда был жаден до наслаждения, а сейчас, о боже, сейчас ему было чертовски хорошо. У него снова встало, и Чарли всякий раз вскрикивал, когда Эггзи вбивался в него, — от того, что происходило внутри, и от того, как его член зажимало между их животами. 

— Ну ты... — в какой-то момент пропыхтел Эггзи.

— Заткнись! И еще!

Кажется, Эггзи обалдел от жадности Чарли.

— Ты уверен?

— Мать твою, по мне не видно, что я уверен?! — срывающимся голосом воскликнул Чарли и, наверное, до синяков сжал его плечи. Эггзи сматерился, а потом ловко подхватил сползшую с его плеча ногу Чарли и снова устроил обратно… И сделал то же самое со второй ногой. И сложил Чарли буквально пополам. И, кажется, достал ему до гланд.

Чарли заорал — от восторга. 

— Блядь, Чарли, — сипло сказал Эггзи. — Я же сейчас… Я сейчас… Ты такой…

Не собираясь слушать продолжение, Чарли притянул Эггзи к себе ладонью за загривок и рьяно поцеловал. Эггзи заскулил, но все же ответил, и двинулся еще, и еще, и еще один потрясающий раз, и Чарли чувствовал его всем телом, и это было ве-ли-ко-леп-но.

А потом Эггзи громко вскрикнул — и кончил, долго содрогаясь всем телом. Чарли задыхался, оглушенными всеми ощущениями, и, не дожидаясь, пока Эггзи придет в себя, потянулся ладонью между их животами к своему члену, потому что ему просто жизненно необходимо было подрочить. Через несколько судорожных движений его пальцы накрыли пальцы Эггзи, и от одного этого Чарли швырнуло в оргазм, словно в шторм.

Спермы почти не было — ну, еще бы, но Чарли скрутило надолго и не отпускало из сладких судорог, кажется, целую вечность. Он что-то сипел, захлебываясь и не видя ничерта перед собой.

Это было охуительно хорошо.

Надо было только как-то отдышаться. Эггзи скатился с Чарли и лег рядом, жарко обжигая плечом плечо. Они оба лежали и пытались восстановить дыхание. Чарли чувствовал себя чертовски уставшим, потным и упоительно разморенным. В заднице горело, но это было терпимо. А еще Чарли никак не мог прийти в себя. 

Эггзи лег на бок и подпер рукой голову. Кажется, он бесстыдно любовался Чарли.

— Что? — спросил Чарли и фыркнул, убрав спутавшиеся волосы со лба. 

— Приятно видеть тебя затраханным _мной_ , — довольно протянул Эггзи. Чарли нахмурился, удивленно глядя на него, а потом вспомнил ту брюнетку из клуба — как ее? — и обессиленно рассмеялся.

— Это было хорошо? — спросил Эггзи с улыбкой.

— Неплохо.

— Неплохо? — он вскинул брови.

— Лучше, чем я ожидал, — Чарли неопределенно махнул рукой и потянулся, чтобы поцеловать Эггзи. Вышло неловко и очень лениво.

— Ох, черт, — простонал Чарли, отстранившись и снова рухнув на постель. — Надо принять душ… и сменить простыни… И я убью за глоток воды.

— Но ты вообще не можешь двигаться? — лукаво угадал Эггзи. Он сам двигаться все-таки мог — кажется, избавлялся от презерватива. Чарли несколько раз кивнул и снова застонал.

— Это вода? — спросил Эггзи и потряс в воздухе бутылкой, которую Чарли использовал на тренировках.

— Ну не водка, — проворчал Чарли и потянулся за вожделенной водой. Но Эггзи усмехнулся и увернулся, а потом прямо на глазах Чарли нагло начать пить. Чарли почти зарычал от обиды, но тут Эггзи вдруг навис над ним и приник губами к губам. Чарли удивленно выдохнул, когда ему в рот потекла сладкая, прекрасная, восхитительная вода.

Это было блядски странно и сексуально, стоило признать. Чарли жадно глотал, а когда вода кончилась, потянулся языком в рот Эггзи и застонал, требуя еще. Эггзи отстранился, ухмыльнулся, коварный говнюк, и снова глотнул воды, и снова припал губами к губам Чарли, и Чарли жадно пил из его рта, и, наверное, возбудился бы от всего этого опять, если бы мог. 

Когда бутылка окончательно опустела — через несколько заходов — Чарли довольно закрыл глаза и улыбнулся:

— Ты изобретателен.

— И вообще чертовски хорош. Остальное переживешь до завтра? 

— Мх-х-х, — неопределенно отозвался Чарли и завозился, пытаясь устроиться удобнее. Что-то мерзко впивалось ему в плечо. Через минуту ленивой возни Чарли вытащил из-под себя нечто колючее.

— Блядь! Какого черта тут делает мой килт? Мы что, трахались на килте? — с негодованием спросил он. Шерстяная ткань была безбожно измята и покрыта пятнами, кажется, вытекшей из тюбика смазки. — Как это вообще произошло? Что ты ржешь?

Эггзи бессовестно давился смехом, уткнувшись Чарли в бедро. Никакого уважения к испорченному килту, кошмар. Но у Чарли не осталось каких-то сил, чтобы негодовать. К тому же, отсмеявшись, Эггзи вдруг поцеловал его — долго, томно и хорошо. Они свалились на постель рядом, путаясь в руках и ногах друг друга, а потом Чарли заснул, даже не запомнив этого момента.

Рано утром Чарли выскочил из постели по совершенно обыденной и невзрачной причине — ему адски хотелось отлить. Он даже не особо обратил внимание на Эггзи, развалившегося на кровати.

Зато вспомнил об этом потом, постфактум, когда полез в душ. Перед глазами сразу возникла бледная спина, усыпанная родинками, в окружении смятых простыней. Чарли зажмурился и встряхнулся. У него совершенно точно не было сил на утреннюю эрекцию. То есть, ему было охуительно хорошо. Во всем теле царила сладкая разморенность, от которой немного кружилась голова. Мышцы приятно ныли — в том числе те, о которых Чарли раньше не подозревал. И хотя после первого в его жизни анального секса остались некоторые неприятные побочные последствия, Чарли был более чем доволен. Все действительно прошло лучше, чем он ожидал. 

А еще Чарли, кажется, впервые в жизни понял, что такое быть выебанным по всей программе. У него в жизни было много секса, на это он никогда не жаловался, но вот такой блаженной опустошенности и изможденности после бурной ночи он не испытывал ни разу. И дело отнюдь не в позиции снизу, а в трех чертовых оргазмах за такой короткий промежуток времени. Или и в том, и в том?

Наслаждаясь горячим душем, Чарли млел и невероятно гордился собой. 

Тут из-за стенок душевой кабинки раздался шум. Это Эггзи нагло копался в ящике под раковиной.

— Нихуя себе у вас запас зубных щеток, — весело резюмировал он, заметив выглянувшего Чарли.

— Мы с Дигби оба предпочитаем быть вежливыми с нашими партнерами, — ехидно отозвался Чарли. Эггзи посмотрел на него долгим взглядом и намеренно выбрал из вороха упаковок щетку ядрено-розового цвета, хотя там были и более человеческие расцветки.

Пока Эггзи умывался и чистил зубы, Чарли продолжал блаженно мокнуть в душе и наблюдал за ним из-за дверцы душевой кабинки. Эггзи тоже выглядел весьма… Кхм. Затраханным. На его плечах и спине виднелись свежие синяки, явно оставленные пальцами Чарли в пылу страсти. А у основания шеи, кажется, был огромный засос.

Блядски соблазнительное зрелище. 

Эггзи заметил его внимание и ухмыльнулся, небрежно засунув адово розовую щетку в стаканчик к щеткам Чарли и Дигби. 

— Ну, вылезай уже, русалочка, я тоже хочу в душ, — заявил Эггзи.

Чарли многозначительно ухмыльнулся:

— Не хочешь ко мне?

— Так и знал, что ты сексуальный маньяк, — вздохнул Эггзи, окинув его скептическим взглядом, — но мы не поместимся. Так что вылезай. 

И Эггзи решительным жестом раскрыл дверцы душевой кабинки. Чарли пожал плечом, но прежде, чем вылезти, резко наклонился, и Эггзи получил очень мокрый поцелуй со вкусом водопроводной воды.

Посмеиваясь, Чарли вручил Эггзи чистое полотенце и, наскоро вытеревшись, ушел на кухню делать чай и тосты. Подумав, поставил на плиту сковородку и принялся готовить яичницу с остатками бекона. И, пожалуй, стоило выгрести вообще все, что осталось в холодильнике после их ночного перекуса. Чарли умирал от голода и предполагал, что Эггзи разделял его состояние.

Эггзи вышел из душа к моменту, когда Чарли приготовил аж три разных вида блюд и пил уже вторую чашку чая. Кажется, Эггзи провел в ванной больше времени, чем было нужно для обыкновенного душа.

— Ну и кто из нас русалочка? — спросил Чарли с набитым ртом — он не удержался и жевал тост. — Садись, я умираю с голоду.

— Блядь, Чарли, ты знаешь, что ты само совершенство? — хрипло спросил Эггзи, так восторженно и жадно глядя на тарелки с едой, что Чарли почувствовал еще большую гордость.

— Конечно, я просто мечта, — довольно отозвался он, ухмыляясь. 

Некоторое время они молчали, сосредоточенно утоляя голод. Эггзи выглядел чрезвычайно счастливым, что, несомненно, очень гладило самолюбие Чарли.

— Не сияй так, — сказал он, допив третью чашку чая. — На твоей совести мой несчастный килт, которому досталось.

Эггзи состроил презабавное выражение лица и развел руками:

— А что, ты и дома носишь килт? Когда носишь вообще хоть что-нибудь, — его взгляд скользнул ниже, на обнаженное бедро Чарли. Впрочем, они оба снова пренебрегли одеждой.

— Хм, — Чарли задумался, игнорируя направленный на него взгляд. — Даже не помню, когда в последний раз надевал трусы.

— Оу.

Стоило больших усилий удержаться от победной улыбки.

— Это было очень многозначительное «оу».

Эггзи несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом твердо заявил:

— Нет, я решил. Сначала еда, потом секс.

— Кажется, это медленно переходит в разряд девизов.

Вскоре они доели. Эггзи споро собрал посуду и стал ополаскивать тарелки, чтобы засунуть их в посудомойку. Чарли продолжал сидеть на стуле и, не скрываясь, наблюдал за Эггзи во всей его красе.

Поймав очередной взгляд Чарли, Эггзи вскинул бровь.

— Моя задница уже отмучилась, — лениво протянул Чарли в ответ.

— Ты просто не можешь простить себе того, что вчера весь вечер залипал на мою задницу без активных последствий. И сейчас залипаешь, кстати.

— Ну, — Чарли снова посмотрел на Эггзи ниже пояса — тот услужливо повернулся, демонстрируя лучшие свои стороны, засранец, — я бы не сказал, что мне стыдно или что ты против.

— Еще бы я был против, — хмыкнул Эггзи и подошел к Чарли, вытирая руки полотенцем. Чарли вздохнул и за поясницу притянул его к себе на колени. Эггзи развел ноги и выгнулся, откинув голову назад. Вот сволочь, он ведь и правда демонстрировал лучшие свои стороны! Чарли коротко застонал и поцеловал восхитительную родинку на шее Эггзи, который тут же задышал как-то очень часто. 

Чарли целовал его неспешно и с удовольствием, пробуя на вкус чистую кожу и пересчитывая языком блядские родинки. Потом провел рукой по плечам, чуть нажав на мелкие синяки. Эггзи скосил глаза в их сторону и усмехнулся:

— Хорошо, что у тебя короткие ногти, — он поймал одну руку Чарли и поднес к лицу, рассматривая ладонь. — Да, мне чертовски повезло.

И вдруг обхватил указательный и средний пальцы Чарли ртом.

Это было последней каплей.

— Спальня, — как-то слишком хрипло сказал Чарли, глядя на язык Эггзи, скользящий между его костяшек. — Кровать. Твоя чертова задница. Ох, блядь, прекрати. 

Эггзи довольно ухмыльнулся и прекратил, выпустив пальцы изо рта с самым пошлым на свете звуком.

До спальни Чарли они добрались практически бегом. Какое счастье, что не нужно было раздеваться. Эггзи был первым — он стремительно скинул с постели одеяло и скользнул на простыни завораживающе гибким движением. А потом, глядя на Чарли поверх плеча, демонстративно медленно встал на четвереньки и выгнулся, с восхитительным бесстыдством демонстрируя себя, о святые небеса, всего, совсем, совершенно всего. 

У Чарли пересохло во рту.

— Эй, — сглотнув, сказал он, — а как же мои фантазии на твою растяжку?

— Еби давай, — хмыкнул Эггзи и прицельно запустил в Чарли квадратиком презерватива. Чарли не глядя разорвал обертку и так же не глядя раскатал по своему уже каменному члену латекс — он просто не мог оторвать глаз от открывшегося ему зрелища. Эггзи терпеливо ждал, чуть покачивая задницей, и это было просто невозможно.

— Можешь не растягивать, — как бы между прочим сообщил Эггзи, когда Чарли подошел ближе, — только смажь как следует и не торопись… если сможешь.

Обычно Чарли гордился своей выдержкой, но тут понял, что сомнения Эггзи вполне обоснованы. Он вслепую нашарил у подушки тюбик смазки, но, плюнув на все, тут же отбросил его прочь и жадно сжал ладонями ягодицы Эггзи. Тот подался навстречу и долго выдохнул, пока Чарли мял, щипал, гладил и снова сжимал. На вкус спина Эггзи была как гель для душа, и прикусывать кожу на лопатках оказалось неожиданно увлекательно — хотя бы из-за тех звуков, которые издавал Эггзи в ответ. 

— Ты… любитель прелюдий? — с трудом дыша, спросил Эггзи, пока Чарли увлеченно вылизывал его загривок.

— М-м-м, — Чарли вздохнул и отстранился. — Просто не могу удержаться. 

— Это комплимент? 

— А ты как думаешь?

— Я думаю, что прямо сейчас я хочу твой член в себе.

— А ты нетерпеливый, верно?

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что это не так, — фыркнул Эггзи и уткнулся лбом в подушку. — Но прямо сейчас…

Чарли скользнул рукой ему под живот и мягко сжал пальцами уже истекающий смазкой член. Эггзи дернулся и глухо застонал куда-то в простыни.

Черт возьми, он прав.

Второй раз вслепую найдя тюбик, Чарли выдавил себе на ладонь смазку — получилось слишком много, но так даже лучше — и щедро смазал себя. А потом провел скользкими пальцами по ложбинке между ягодиц Эггзи — тот невнятно что-то пробормотал, подаваясь навстречу, и шире расставил ноги.

Входил Чарли как мог медленно, хотя в голове мутилось от всего, что сейчас происходило. Эггзи, горячий, жадный и раскрытый. Собственное возбуждение, тяжелым и сладким комом клубящееся внизу живота и оттуда каким-то немыслимым образом ударяющее в мозги. То, как Эггзи принимал его — плавно, и тесно, и так обжигающе жарко. То, как пахло в спальне — сексом, сексом и еще раз сексом, и почему-то немного чаем. 

А еще то, как Эггзи схватился за бедро Чарли, заставив его одним резким толчком войти до конца.

Из Чарли снова — как и этой ночью — выбило дух, пусть и совсем в другой плоскости. Эггзи смотрел на него поверх плеча, глубоко и часто дыша. Он раскраснелся и взмок, и постоянно облизывал губы, и где-то в его горле клокотал стон, и это было такое потрясающее зрелище, что Чарли застонал и, не спрашивая разрешения, отстранился, и снова толкнулся вперед, и снова, и снова, наращивая темп с каждым разом.

Эггзи выгнулся, подставляя холку под короткие поцелуи-укусы, и сладко вздрагивал с каждым толчком, и подавался навстречу, отчего Чарли начинал, кажется, скулить, потому что это было слишком. Черт возьми, слишком. Так нельзя.

Задыхаясь, Чарли навалился на Эггзи, потому что не было никаких сил, просто никаких. Так было не особенно удобно, но Эггзи, немыслимым образом разведя ноги, как-то сдавленно вскрикнул и выгнулся еще — блядь, люди так не могут выгибаться! У Чарли перехватило дыхание от восторга и от удивления, и он впился в шею Эггзи чуть в стороне от вчерашнего засоса, с мрачным удовлетворением слушая сиплое, прерывающееся дыхание Эггзи. А потом вышел из него и резко перевернул — вышло даже почти с первого раза, несмотря на то, что Эггзи был совсем не тонкой барышней. Наверное, Чарли был просто слишком возбужден, к тому же, Эггзи не сопротивлялся и даже немного помог ему. Чарли подхватил его под колени, помог себе рукой и вошел снова — почти без пауз, единым плавным движением. Эггзи оценил первые пару мощных толчков тихими, сдавленным вздохами, жмурясь и вцепившись Чарли в предплечья. А после резко открыл глаза.

— Я могу больше, чтоб ты знал.

Чарли резко вздохнул и закинул его ноги себе на плечи. 

— Блядь, — простонал он, впиваясь пальцами в задницу Эггзи и приподнимая выше, — блядь-блядь-блядь, — Чарли сложил его пополам, вот почти совсем пополам, восхитительно нечеловечески, а Эггзи совсем не испытывал дискомфорта, он явно наслаждался, но больше не стонал, нет, а беззвучно хватал ртом воздух, скользя по Чарли осоловелым взглядом, и это было так откровенно и жарко, что Чарли сорвало крышу. 

Он чувствовал под руками мышцы Эггзи — гибкая мощь, упоительно подчиняющаяся каждому движению Чарли. Само это ощущение вызывало дикий восторг, и Чарли не мог насытиться, все увеличивал темп и силу, двигаясь на пределе собственных возможностей и не находя пределов возможностей Эггзи. 

В какой-то момент Чарли пришлось протащить Эггзи ниже по кровати, потому что из-за силы толчков они оба скользили по простыням. Нависнув сверху, Чарли еще сильнее сложил Эггзи пополам, а тот притянул его ближе и поцеловал, продолжая задыхаться и не находя сил даже на короткие стоны. 

Блядь, ну как можно быть таким.

Они тесно переплелись, сплавились в долгом, мучительно сладком движении. Чарли был бы и рад торопиться, но у него не нашлось ни сил, ни духа, чтобы оторваться, чтобы прекратить целовать раскрасневшиеся губы, чтобы отстраниться, пусть даже ради возвращения через мгновение. Эггзи, то задыхаясь, то жадно глотая воздух, судорожно нашарил руку Чарли и, оттолкнув его немного, направил к своему члену. Чарли закусил губу, борясь с бурей разных желаний внутри себя, и стал дрочить ему — не слишком быстро, гладя под головкой, порой сжимая всей ладонью, а порой скользя только двумя пальцами, и не отрывал взгляда от лица Эггзи, который жмурился, открывал рот в блядской «О», облизывал губы и что-то неразборчиво хрипел. 

Чарли перехватил его за поясницу, немного меняя позу, и Эггзи вдруг весь напрягся, запрокинул голову — и очень громко и очень жадно простонал что-то. Кончал он долго и судорожно, и его немного потряхивало, и он кусал губы, а еще смотрел на Чарли так, черт возьми, так, что Чарли был готов повторить это раз сто. Только чтобы увидеть этот взгляд снова и снова. 

Хотя он в любом случае был готов повторить — много-много раз. 

Чарли отстранился, стащил с себя презерватив и быстро додрочил себе, безотрывно глядя на пытающегося отдышаться Эггзи. Оргазм был совсем не феерический, скорее краткое освобождение, чем бурная кульминация, но Чарли было плевать, потому что свой кайф он получил вместе с оргазмом Эггзи, который так щедро делился эмоциями, был таким открытым и таким потрясающим, что этого было более, чем достаточно. 

Размазав сперму по животу, Чарли свалился на кровать рядом с Эггзи. Они оба были вымотаны — снова и подчистую. И они просто лежали рядом, не касаясь друг друга, и медленно приходили в себя.

— Ну что, — тихо спросил Эггзи, — в какой позиции тебе понравилось больше?

Чарли посмотрел на его лукавую ухмылку и фыркнул:

— О, заткнись.

И поцеловал его, просто поцеловал, но это было жгуче и упоительно хорошо.

К полудню они наконец-то выбрались из кровати — оба жутко уставшие и жутко довольные. Эггзи признался, что не сможет думать о сексе «в ближайшее долгое время», и Чарли вполне понимал его состояние, хотя подозревал, что уже к вечеру их мнение изменится. 

— Если так будет продолжаться, — заявил Эггзи, выйдя из душа, — то мы никогда не выйдем отсюда, твой Дигби лишится дома, а тебя выгонят из университета.

— По твоему тону не скажешь, что ты сильно против, — лениво отозвался Чарли, сворачивая узлом простыни — надо будет отнести их в химчистку. — И к тому же, я смотрю, только ты останешься в выигрыше. 

— Заткнись, мне слишком хорошо, чтобы думать.

— Приму это за комплимент.

— У тебя охуительный член. И руки, — Эггзи коротко обнял Чарли, скользнув пальцами по запястьям, и это было мокро, но все равно почему-то приятно. 

— Я вообще весь охуительный, — усмехнулся Чарли.

— Именно это я пытаюсь сказать.

Они решили выйти из дома и пообедать. Не слишком большие запасы из холодильника они окончательно уничтожили еще утром и теперь постоянно перебрасывались шутками про еду и про секс.

— Бедный твой килт, — вдруг вспомнил Эггзи, натягивая штаны, пока Чарли любовно складывал пострадавший ночью предмет шотландского национального костюма. — Придется тебе идти в чем-то другом. А как же пари и все такое?

Чарли подавил усмешку и, не удержавшись от театральности, жестом фокусника достал из шкафа… килт.

— Что? — ошалело спросил Эггзи, замерев с полузастегнутыми штанами. — У тебя есть второй килт? 

— И уже давно. Я быстро понял, что мне нужна смена первому, и заказал еще. Но никто об этом не знает.

— Ты очень серьезно относишься к пари, — сказал Эггзи с уважением. — Ты ведь и не думал его нарушать, верно?

— Ну, если бы я нарушил пари, следующее заставило бы меня, допустим, проколоть ухо. Нет, спасибо, лучше уж так.

— Или тебе просто нравится.

— Или мне просто нравится.

Эггзи практически сиял, наблюдая за тем, как Чарли деловито застегивает на себе килт. 

— Как называется эта расцветка тартана? У них же есть свои названия, я прав? — спросил Эггзи, пока Чарли надевал гольфы.

— Блэк Уотч. Точнее, это не совсем он, но узор сделан на его основе. Это военный тартан, если тебе интересно. 

— Военный, говоришь… — Эггзи хмыкнул. — И у тебя оба килта абсолютно одинаковые?

— Конечно, нет. Тартаны немного различаются. Но этого…

— Так мне не показалось, что рисунок меняется! — перебил его Эггзи. — А я думал, что я совсем с ума сошел.

Чарли замер и внимательно посмотрел на Эггзи. 

— Ты настолько внимательно вглядывался в мой килт, что замечал изменения?

Эггзи тут же замялся:

— Ну…

Резко подойдя к нему, Чарли громко поцеловал его:

— Ты единственный заметил разницу. Браво.

Сначала Эггзи смутился, а потом широко улыбнулся и, ловко запустив руку под килт Чарли, ущипнул его за бедро. Чарли среагировал на это со всем возможным достоинством и увернулся, чтобы одеться до конца.

Когда они наконец вышли из дома и направились в сторону индийского ресторанчика, находящегося неподалеку (в котором Чарли с Дигби очень часто ужинали, если было лень готовить), у Чарли зазвонил смартфон.

Вспомни солнышко…

— Как поживает моя кровать? — нарочито громко спросил Дигби.

Чарли отреагировал холодно:

— Понятия не имею, спросишь у нее сам. 

— Только не говори мне, что вы не сломали твою кровать, Чарли!

— И не собирались.

— Черт, а я уже подумывал, каким образом мне нужно будет сжечь мой матрас. 

— Можешь расслабиться. 

— Нет, я не могу расслабиться! — Дигби звучал очень взволнованно. — Как все прошло? Как твой первый раз? Тебе понравилось?

— Иди к черту.

— А ты не дашь телефон Эггзи? Я бы не отказался от подробного отчета.

— Иди. К черту.

— Понял, не злись. Скажи хотя бы, кто кого, а? Ну пожалуйста, от этого зависит моя ставка!

Чарли громко вздохнул и переглянулся с идущим рядом Эггзи. Тот, кажется, прекрасно понимал, о чем идет разговор. Вздохнув еще раз, Чарли бросил:

— Мы по очереди.

Дигби выдержал паузу, а потом отозвался не своим голосом:

— Чарли, я тебя обожаю.

— Сколько ты хоть выиграл, мудак?

— Достаточно, чтобы сегодня вечером проставляться. Присоединитесь?

Чарли снова переглянулся с Эггзи, а Дигби добавил:

— Только не как вчера, договорились? Нет, ты, конечно, шикарно выглядел, но боюсь, я этого не переживу.

— Ты уже упустил свой шанс, очевидно. Хорошо, мы придем, раз уж ты проставляешься, да еще и благодаря нам. 

Эггзи закатил глаза и покачал головой с такой усмешкой, что Чарли немедленно захотелось поцеловать его.

— Ох, Чарли, серьезно, я люблю тебя больше всего на свете. И Эггзи тоже. Передай ему от меня смачный поцелуй в его потрясающую родинку на шее, о’кей?

Но прежде, чем Чарли успел ответить, Дигби восторженно захохотал и отрубился, не попрощавшись. Через минуту он написал смс с названием паба и временем встречи. Придурок.

Конечно, Чарли не передавал от Дигби никаких поцелуев для Эггзи. Потому что у Чарли и своих было предостаточно.

Чарли морально как следует подготовил себя к сегодняшнему вечеру в компании друзей. Он ожидал в три раза больше скабрезных шуточек, подмигиваний, выразительных взглядов и одобрительных хлопков по плечу — и от всего этого заранее пахло так мерзко, что Чарли даже на всякий припомнил несколько компроматных ситуаций, чтобы ответить достойно.

Но к его удивлению, они не понадобились. 

— Вечера, — Руфус уверенно пожал Эггзи руку. Тот рассеянно кивнул ему и бросил взгляд на Чарли. Руфус улыбнулся едва заметной улыбкой, и Чарли уже напрягся, ожидая продолжения в виде подколок и изощренной иронии на грани фола, но, к его удивлению, Руфус промолчал, ровно и серьезно поприветствовал Чарли кивком и дал ему пройти за выбранный ими стол. 

Остальная компания разразилась дружественными приветствиями. При этом Дигби самозабвенно скалился в сторону Чарли, но по «лишению Чарли девственности» никто не прошелся. То есть было совершенно очевидно, что все были в курсе — спасибо, Дигби, большое спасибо. Но кроме веселых взглядов и парочки обычных шуток, связанных в основном с килтом, ничего такого не было. Чарли напрягся, потому что такое игнорирование столь взрывной темы казалось предвестием настоящей подставы. Но разговор быстро перешел на последний матч, который Чарли бессовестно пропустил, поэтому он не особенно вслушивался и смотрел в основном на Эггзи.

Они снова сидели коленом к колену, как в тот раз, который был… всего лишь вчера, ну надо же. Из-за целого дня, проведенного рядом с Эггзи, Чарли казалось, что они «встречаются», прости боже, целую вечность. Осознание, что прошли всего сутки, бросило Чарли в жар. Он кашлянул в кулак, и Эггзи тут же хитро посмотрел на него, словно знал, о чем именно он думает.

А когда Чарли потянулся к своему воротнику, чтобы расслабить его, потому что ему реально стало жарко, Эггзи осторожно и как-то успокаивающе-ласково погладил его по колену. И тут же демонстративно положил обе руки на стол — заставив ухмыляющегося до этого Дигби чуть ли не застонать от разочарования. Хм, а ведь кое-кто просил не повторять вчерашних сцен.

Несмотря на все опасения Чарли, вечер все-таки прошел без каких-либо выкрутасов со стороны его друзей. Разве что Чарли отчетливо почувствовал изменения в настроении своей компании. Они всегда неплохо принимали Эггзи — настолько неплохо, насколько вообще могли принимать кого-то такого происхождения, — но между собой считали его скорее забавной причудой Чарли, которую местами даже разделяли. А сегодня Эггзи единогласно и без комментариев признали членом стаи. Ага, и парнем Чарли.

С ума сойти, конечно. 

Под конец вечера расслабившийся и разморенный Дигби легко и непринужденно сказал, ни к кому особо не обращаясь:

— Сегодня я все-таки хочу поспать в своей кровати, но выходные я проведу у сестры — извини, Эндрю, пропускаю вечеринку.

— Это вечеринка пропускает нас и перетекает на понедельник, — Эндрю не спеша отпил из бокала и продолжил, — какой вообще смысл в вечеринке, если вот уже трое из самых важных приглашенных не идут?

Чарли почти спросил, кто еще отказался, а потом с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закрыть руками лицо. 

Но вообще-то Эндрю был прав. Абсолютно. Да.

Ладно, это стоило просто принять, как должное.

Чарли и не заметил, как стремительно втянулся в эти отношения — да, это были самые настоящие отношения. Они были странными, совсем не похожими на те, в которых раньше оказывался Чарли. Не то чтобы он вообще когда-то задерживался с одним партнером надолго и достаточно серьезно, конечно. Но Эггзи в любом случае был особенным. Он был Эггзи. 

Так как Чарли, наконец, разобрался с чертовой экономикой и не только, а у Эггзи, кажется, было все время мира — Чарли понятия не имел, чем тот занимается, но и не стремился узнать, — теперь они проводили вместе времени больше, чем когда-либо, и успевали абсолютно все. Не только потусить с Дигби и остальными, но и гулять вдвоем по городу, как раньше, когда они только начали общение. А еще они много зависали во всяких странных или не очень местах или просто смотрели фильмы и учились готовить сложные блюда у Чарли дома.

На самом деле ничего принципиально не изменилось. Самое обыкновенное общение с Эггзи приносило Чарли все то же искреннее удовольствие, и просто проводить с ним время было приятно и увлекательно. При этом они продолжали не лезть друг другу в душу и не пытаться узнать больше, чем были готовы сказать. Но теперь все было приправлено интимностью и сексом, и это была очень пикантная и дьявольски приятная приправа, которая совсем не испортила их общения, как когда-то боялся Чарли.

Теперь у Чарли было уникальное и очень приятное право провести по плечу Эггзи, отвлекая его от чего-нибудь, или приобнять за талию, или намеренно задеть ладонью ладонь, или под столом коснуться ногой ноги. Эггзи всегда реагировал на это довольно забавно — щурился, улыбался краем губ, замирал на мгновение, прежде чем податься навстречу. На людях Эггзи не особенно отвечал тактильной взаимностью, зато наедине…

Наедине Эггзи отыгрывался, и Чарли чертовски это нравилось. 

В сексе Эггзи был абсолютно раскован, страстен и горяч. Его забавная фиксация на ногах и килте Чарли привносила спонтанный секс в их жизнь — и они таки трахнулись в туалете какого-то паба. Потому что Эггзи заметил, как немного приподнялся килт, и завелся, когда Чарли намеренно сильнее обнажил бедро, и буквально утащил его прочь под понимающие взгляды остальной компании, а потом уткнулся лбом в стенку кабинки и громко всхлипывал, пока Чарли, задрав килт, брал его, напряженного и вздрагивающего, вцепившись зубами ему в плечо, чтобы не стонать слишком громко от жаркой тесноты. 

К счастью, килт все же не был основным элементом в их сексе, иначе Чарли бы свихнулся. Но Эггзи с радостью демонстрировал ему радости гейского секса без всяких дополнительных фетишей, если не считать фиксации Чарли на божественной растяжке Эггзи…

В общем, они трахались, как кролики. Все то время, пока не гуляли или тусили в разных местах. Ну, иногда и в это время тоже умудрялись, да. 

Это было круто. 

Правда, конечно, это вызывало определенную реакцию компании Чарли, которой он предпочел бы не получать. Что было довольно странно для Чарли, потому что Дигби и остальные обожали обсуждать его девушек и его сексуальные похождения, и это никогда вообще никак не трогало, но в отношении Эггзи подобные разговоры выводили Чарли из себя. Он сам не знал, почему.

— Эй, нет, если вы опять уйдете трахаться в туалет, купите нам еще пива! — громко воскликнул Билли, хотя Чарли и Эггзи как раз направлялись к барной стойке. 

— Слушай, — вздохнул Чарли, с достоинством одергивая килт, — такое чувство, что мы все время трахаемся. Причем при вас.

— Дигби бы посмотрел, — Гарри толкнул того локтем в бок. Дигби закатил глаза:

— И еще снял бы на камеру. И прославился. И нет, вы трахаетесь именно как кролики.

Чарли и сам так считал, конечно, но это не значило, что думать так позволено посторонним, даже если это его лучший друг. Он сложил руки на груди и уже собирался ответить колкостью, но не успел.

— Ой, да заткнись, — Эггзи отсалютовал Дигби бокалом, допил пиво, а потом, не стесняясь, опустил ладонь Чарли на плечо, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Он делал это не рисуясь, спокойно и обстоятельно, и при этом совершенно не стеснялся направленных на них пытливых взглядов. Чарли, обескураженный этой выходкой — ведь Эггзи избегал демонстрации их отношений на людях, — быстро забыл про собственное удивление. Губы Эггзи были горьковатыми, почти как его светлое пиво, и Чарли смаковал этот вкус столько, сколько им позволяли остатки приличий и собственные желания.

Под всеобщий гул и свист они отстранились друг от друга. Чарли не мог отвести глаз от раскрасневшегося и явно довольного Эггзи, а Дигби громко кашлянул:

— Я же говорил.

Нет, все-таки друзья у Чарли были просто невыносимые. Он понятия не имел, почему все еще терпел их, и зачем вообще водил в их компанию Эггзи, если они и вдвоем могли прекрасно провести время.

Наедине с Эггзи Чарли чувствовал себя хорошо и естественно, словно так и должно было быть всегда. Эггзи часто оставался ночевать у Чарли, и присутствие Дигби перестало казаться такой уж большой помехой (Дигби умел засовывать язык в задницу, если Чарли жестко просил его об этом).

Поэтому Чарли очень быстро научился спать не в одиночестве, узнал, как приятно, когда тебе приносят завтрак в постель, и полюбил заниматься учебой, пока Эггзи где-то рядом увлеченно читал книгу из небольшой библиотеки Чарли.

Кто бы мог подумать, хм, что Чарли однажды докатится до подобной идиллии. 

— Ты знаешь, в каком состоянии тебе больше всего идет килт? — как-то вдруг спросил Эггзи, пока Чарли копался на верхней полке кухонного шкафчика в поисках новой коробки чая. 

— М-м-м? — неопределенно отозвался Чарли. 

— Как сейчас, — сказал Эггзи. — Когда на тебе только килт. 

Чарли опустился обратно на пятки с носков, сжимая пресловутую упаковку чая, и обернулся к Эггзи. Тот смотрел на него так, что Чарли не знал, теплоту или неловкость он чувствует от такого взгляда. 

— А как же твоя любовь к моим ногам в гольфах? — наконец спросил Чарли, намекая на предыдущий вечер, когда Эггзи закинул ноги Чарли в гольфах себе на плечи и долго рассказывал ему про то, насколько они шикарно выглядят в этих самых гольфах, пока трахал его медленно и с оттяжкой. 

Эггзи ухмыльнулся:

— Это, конечно, несомненно и вечно, но ты просто не видишь себя со стороны.

— Подпитываешь мою самовлюбленность?

— Да, этого тебе точно не нужно. 

И все же килт был реально шикарной штукой, Чарли понял это в который раз. Удобной и в жизни, и в сексе. Эггзи часто подшучивал над тем, что Чарли буквально не расстается с килтом и даже дома снимает его только ради душа, секса и сна. Когда однажды Эггзи застал Чарли во время зарядки в тренировочных штанах, то искренне удивился и долго притворялся, что не узнал его.

А Чарли притворялся, что такая фиксация на килте оскорбляет его.

Но только притворялся.

Ему все больше и больше нравилось быть с Эггзи. Узнавать про него кучу личных мелочей было истинным удовольствием. Например, Эггзи очень недурно готовил, но совершенно не умел заваривать листовой чай. А еще он постоянно разбрасывал майки, но прилежно собирал носки (у Чарли все было наоборот). И Эггзи очень уважительно относился к личному пространству абсолютно всех вокруг, так что даже щепетильный Дигби совсем не протестовал против его почти постоянных ночевок у них с Чарли дома.

При этом Чарли и Эггзи чрезвычайно деликатно относились к тайнам друг друга и не лезли в душу, несмотря на связывающие их отношения. Эггзи не спрашивал, почему Чарли так нервничает перед звонками от отца, и не интересовался карьерными планами. Чарли же ни разу не спросил, а чем, собственно, занимается Эггзи, и старательно игнорировал существование розово-золотого медальона, который Эггзи носил еще более рьяно, чем Чарли килт. 

Кстати о рьяном ношении килта…

— Хм, — громко сказал Дигби на одной из встреч компании в очередном пабе. — Сегодня ведь пятое? 

Кто-кто полез за смартфоном, чтобы проверить число, кто-то посмотрел на часы. Но в конце концов все сошлись на том, что и правда было пятое. 

— Ча-а-арли, — сладко протянул Дигби.

Блядь.

— Чарли, сегодня уже неделю как кончились два месяца нашего спора.

Ну вот блядь же. 

Взгляды всех присутствующих скрестились на Чарли, который постарался принять самый невозмутимый вид, на которой только был способен. Он буквально физически почувствовал, как взгляды скользнули вниз, на него ноги.

— И ты все еще в килте, — подтвердил очевидное Билли.

Чарли сложил руки на груди и вскинул одну бровь.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что время спора уже закончилось, — заявил Руфус.

Чарли вздернул подбородок. Повисло странное молчание. 

— Ты ведь не собираешься прекратить носить килт, верно? — вдруг мягко спросил Эггзи. Он смотрел на Чарли удивительным взглядом — смесь нежности, восхищения и чего-то еще, чертовски льстящего самолюбию.

Вздохнув, Чарли был вынужден признаться: 

— Это чертовски удобно. Нет, прекратите ржать! Это блядски удобная штука, которая принесла мне сплошные выгоды и приятные знакомства. Так что Дигби то ли не прогадал, выбирая килт в качестве вызова, то ли, наоборот, серьезно облажался. Реши сам, засранец.

Когда все отсмеялись и перестали подвывать и свистеть, Эггзи с сияющей улыбкой подался к Чарли ближе и тихо сказал ему на ухо:

— И ты благодарен Дигби за килт. Скажи ему об этом потом.

— О, заткнись, — закатил глаза Чарли и быстро поцеловал Эггзи в уголок губ.

— Я знаю, что на самом деле ты продолжаешь носить его потому, что выглядишь в нем просто сногсшибательно, — заговорщически заметил Эггзи и подмигнул.

— Это ты так думаешь.

Но ладно, на самом деле это было частично именно так. Повышенное внимание окружающих Чарли нравилось и стало привычным. А после того, как компания Чарли смирилась с мыслью, что килт перестал быть для него неким вызовом, прекратились и дурацкие шуточки, которые раньше так раздражали. Чарли, по выражению Эггзи, «сросся» с килтом и перестал воспринимать его как нечто неординарное. 

— Ладно, парни, мы очень любим вас и мой килт, но нам пора, — заявил Чарли, поднимаясь на ноги. Не хотелось признавать, но всего лишь какой-то шепот на ухо в исполнении Эггзи завел его с пол-оборота.

— Не скучайте тут без нас. И охраняйте невинность Дигби! — подхватил Эггзи.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Уже немного поздно охранять его невинность.

— Эй, голубки, — вдруг с ленцой протянул Руфус, пока Эггзи выбирался из-за стола. — Вы сегодня идете с нами на вечеринку.

— И это не вопрос, — мрачно констатировал Чарли.

— Конечно, нет. Вас и не спрашивали. 

— Но…

— Вы пропускаете все наши вечеринки! — возмутился Гарри. — Пора и честь знать. 

— Прости, но... — начал Эггзи.

— Да вы офигели, — оборвал его Эндрю и всплеснул руками.

— Мы понимаем, что у вас медовый месяц, но нельзя же так! — поддакнул Билли.

Чарли переглянулся с Эггзи и поморщился.

— Вот какого черта. У нас были планы.

— Именно, — Эггзи улыбнулся и развел руками, — Дигби напьется, склеит какого-нибудь милаху, и у нас будет свободная квартира на всю ночь, а то и дольше. Нельзя этим пренебрегать.

— Эй! — не сильно рьяно возмутился Дигби. — Можно подумать, я так часто кого-нибудь клею!

— Часто, — оборвали его Руфус и Эндрю хором.

— Блядь, — Дигби закрыл лицо рукой.

— Нет, чтобы он напился в этот раз, нам нужны вы, — постановил Билли.

— Правда, парни. Не ломайтесь. Чарли, ты ведь не упустишь случая стать звездой вечера? — Гарри выразительно посмотрел на килт Чарли.

— Да, — закивал Эндрю, — все девчонки опять будут принадлежать ему. 

Эггзи громко кашлянул, и Эндрю внезапно стушевался:

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Я понял, — уверил его Эггзи. — Чарли, кажется, они от нас не отстанут.

— Но ненадолго, — Чарли прекрасно знал, что сопротивляться в данном случае было бесполезно. К тому же он видел, что Эггзи заинтересовался перспективой вечеринки — вспомнил рассказы Чарли о развлечениях породистых студентов? — Я не дописал два эссе.

— Тебе сдавать их в среду, — напомнил Руфус.

— А сегодня воскресенье, — добавил Дигби.

— Так что у вас нет выбора, — заключил Эндрю.

Чарли громко вздохнул, а Эггзи рассмеялся. Парни тут же стали стремительно допивать пиво и шумно собираться. Видимо, боялись, что Чарли и Эггзи сбегут от них, и не зря боялись, между прочим. Поэтому их взяли в оборот и буквально насильно увезли куда-то на окраину города. 

Как это обычно бывало на подобных мероприятиях, все смешалось в яркую круговерть буквально с порога. Напитки здесь были покрепче пива, и вскоре Чарли приятно захмелел и обнаружил себя участником спонтанного и азартного армрестлинга.

Чарли без особого труда побеждал всех соперников — усиленные тренировки давали о себе знать. В какой-то момент пришла очередь «сразиться» с Эггзи, отчего и так взбудораженная компания вокруг них завелась еще сильнее.

Эггзи весело взглянул на Чарли и, поудобнее закатав рукав куртки, перехватил его ладонь. Рука у Эггзи была приятно сухая и горячая, и просто держаться за него оказалось неожиданно хорошо. Но Чарли подобрался и приготовился, глядя на Эггзи в упор. Тот улыбнулся еще веселее и напрягся в ответ. Ведущий — Руфус — дал обратный отсчет, и через мгновение Чарли встретился с силой Эггзи впервые за пределами секса. 

Надо сказать, и вне секса мощь Эггзи вызывала у Чарли уважение и даже какое-то восхищение. С каждой секундой их противостояние становилось все напряженнее и жарче, однако Чарли, стараясь не смотреть на влажные губы Эггзи, медленно, но неумолимо побеждал. 

Окружающие орали и подначивали. 

— Да ладно, не поддавайся ему!

— Может, ему из-за этого ночью не дадут!

— Чарли с его лапищами вообще трудно обыграть!

— Давай, Эггзи, я поставил на тебя две бутылки!

Но Чарли и Эггзи не разрывали зрительного контакта и почти не обращали внимания на гвалт вокруг. Мгновение — и под совсем возбужденное и басовитое «О-о-о-о-о!» зрителей Чарли припечатал руку Эггзи к столу.

Что ж, Эггзи заставил Чарли попотеть. Чарли спокойно улыбнулся ему, а Эггзи ответил белозубой и открытой улыбкой, и то, как он тащился от силы Чарли в этот момент, было настолько очевидно, что Чарли завелся. 

В результате Эггзи с легкостью обыграл почти половину компании и без какого-либо сожаления проиграл накачанному Руфусу. Чарли же победил абсолютно всех и был вынужден выпить какой-то огромный и невероятно крепкий коктейль в качестве «вознаграждения». Дерьмовая награда, восхищенные взгляды Эггзи были намного лучше. 

После своей заслуженной победы Чарли, которому ударил в голову чертов коктейль, собирался поцеловать Эггзи на глазах всей толпы, но как-то потерял его из виду. Эггзи обнаружился около импровизированной барной стойки рядом с какой-то чрезмерно разукрашенной блондинкой: Эггзи явно скучал, ожидая своего заказа, пока блондинка трещала и трещала, пользуясь тем, что Эггзи был недостаточно пьян, чтобы послать ее. 

Заметив Чарли, он сразу же встрепенулся и широко улыбнулся. Блондинка проследила его взгляд и тоже улыбнулась ярко-розовыми губами, отчего Чарли чуть не перекосило. 

— Привет, — Эггзи очень быстро подался к нему и поцеловал под недовольное молчание блондинки. — Я подумал, ты захочешь пива после этой розовой гадости.

— Нельзя понижать градус, — нравоучительно сказал Чарли, — но ты прав, я очень хочу пива. Извините, мисс, я украду его у вас, — и, не дожидаясь согласия, уволок Эггзи оттуда. — Почему ты не отшил ее сразу? — спросил он, как только они оказались на достаточном расстоянии.

— Учусь игнорировать посторонние шумы. Иногда помогает.

— А если честно?

— Сам не знаю. До меня ее отшили раза три, кажется, да и не выглядит она представительницей вашего круга. Решил проявить солидарность и выслушать беднягу.

— Вот так, выпустишь тебя из вида на пару секунд, а ты уже нашел себе другую юбку, — с улыбкой сказал Чарли. 

Эггзи подобрался и пустил в сторону Чарли острый взгляд. Чарли выдохнул, но вместо препирательств поцеловал его, щедро делясь вкусом коктейля, а потом залпом почти до конца опустошил свой бокал пива. Хреновая идея, Чарли прекрасно понимал это, но сейчас было не до здравого смысла. 

Они расположились на ближайшем свободном диване, допивая пиво. Внезапно на колени Чарли практически запрыгнула барышня в задранной мини-юбке. Это было, между прочим, больно, хоть и довольно зрелищно. Пока Чарли аккуратно стаскивал с себя девушку, Эггзи, придурок, посмеивался в кулак.

Они поднялись с дивана и направились в более тихий угол, но все равно к ним с обескураживающей смелостью по очереди подкатили несколько весьма эффектных девушек, парочка очень во вкусе Чарли. Одна такая, пышногрудая красотка, даже попросила бармена передать Чарли выпивку — какой-то сраный бабский коктейль. Эггзи долго над этим смеялся:

— Может, она лесбиянка и перепутала твой килт с юбкой?

— Или она просто очень смелая, — сдержанно отмахнулся Чарли. Вообще он любил таких экстраординарных девушек без комплексов, но не сейчас. 

— Что они в нас нашли такого? — спросил Эггзи после очередного подката сразу к ним обоим. 

— Во мне — килт. В тебе — тебя.

— Пьяные комплименты? — сверкая глазами, удивился Эггзи. — Оу.

Целовать его было пьяно и хорошо. Отмахиваться вместе с ним от флирта посторонних — забавно и странно. В другое время Чарли не упустил бы предоставившейся возможности подцепить кого-нибудь, но у него был Эггзи, и этого было достаточно. 

Ушли они, несмотря на свои обещания, только под конец вечера, когда выпивки стало чересчур много, — слишком яркой и захватывающей была атмосфера этих вечеринок, от которых Чарли уже успел отвыкнуть.

— Я ожидал много худшего, — честно сказал Эггзи. 

Он был пьян и расслаблен и шел, закинув руку на плечо Чарли, — хотя ни капли не шатался и вообще весьма крепко стоял на ногах. Это было немного непривычно — на публике они обычно держались чуть более отстраненно, — но безумно приятно.

— Иногда наши вечеринки бывают более-менее приличными, — Чарли взмахнул рукой, останавливая показавшийся из-за поворота кэб. –— И тебе понравилось, верно?

— Верно, — Эггзи широко зевнул. — Хотя такое количество алкоголя может убить. Слушай, давай сначала подкинем меня? Здесь недалеко.

— Брось, — Чарли наклонился и поцеловал его в висок, — поехали ко мне. Дигби, как и обещал, залип на кого-то, и теперь у нас свободная квартира. К черту эссе… не улыбайся так!

Эггзи засмеялся, жмурясь, и это выглядело замечательно.

— У меня очень пошлые мысли. Прости.

— Ну, пошлые мысли никто не отменял, — Чарли жестом попросил Эггзи залезть в кэб первым, назвал кэбмену свой адрес, устроился поудобнее и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

Когда они добрались до дома, Эггзи стянул с себя куртку, майку и носки и расхаживал по квартире в одних джинсах, пока Чарли умывался и делал им чай. Они болтали о какой-то ерунде, и Чарли, задумавшись, опустошил почти полную бутылку сока. И забыл про чай. Эггзи же весело заметил, что у него тоже сушняк, и что они оба слишком пьяны, и что у него в любом случае не встанет.

Чарли задумчиво облизнул губы и предложил проверить. 

Улыбаясь, Эггзи поднялся с кухонного стола, на котором бесцеремонно сидел до этого, медленно, демонстративно шатаясь, подошел к Чарли и с неожиданностью быстротой и ловкостью запустил обе руки под чертов килт. Сдавленно выдохнув, Чарли поцеловал засранца. Эггзи как-то иронично хмыкнул в поцелуй, и тут Чарли резко толкнул его к стене и прижал, не оставляя путей к отступлению. 

Это почему-то очень напоминало их первый раз — разве что тогда они не были так пьяны, а сейчас не торопились так сильно. Эггзи в первую очередь стащил с Чарли спорран — уже отточенное действие для них обоих — и задрал килт, бесцеремонно сминая ткань. 

На вкус Эггзи был как к черту пьяный идиот, и Чарли, жадно целуя, притянул его к себе за поясницу. Они каким-то образом — Чарли упустил этот момент — избавились от джинсов Эггзи, и Чарли закинул его ногу себе на бедро, а потом подхватил под задницу, удерживая на весу. 

В ответ на это жесткое движение Эггзи очень горячо выдохнул куда-то на ухо Чарли, замер на несколько секунд, часто дыша, а потом попросил притормозить. И достал из кармана своих джинсов, которые случайно повисли на одной его ноге, презерватив. Все это происходило с чертыханиями, потому что Чарли все еще держал его на весу, практически на руках, прижимая спиной к стене. 

— Люблю свою предусмотрительность, — с улыбкой похвастался Эггзи, победно вскинув квадратик презерватива. Он задыхался, потому что Чарли постоянно задевал членом его член.

Чарли, сам не зная как сохраняя подобие трезвого рассудка, с сомнением посмотрел на презерватив:

— Только его нам не хватит.

— Брось, мы трахаемся почти каждый день, а он со смазкой.

— Как скажешь. Страдать все равно будет твоя задница.

Эггзи задышал еще тяжелее и отстранился, опустив одну ногу на пол, чтобы дать пространство, пока Чарли спешно надевал на себя презерватив. Закончив, он снова подхватил Эггзи, и тот как-то совсем восторженно охнул и провел по напряженным рукам Чарли. В этом бесхитростном жесте было столько неприкрытого наслаждения силой, что у Чарли окончательно встало и почти, блядь, сорвало крышу. 

Он заставил Эггзи обхватить его бедра ногами и очень медленно и осторожно начал входить, впившись пальцами в задницу Эггзи. Тот задышал чаще — словно это вообще было возможно, — но больше никак не проявил своего напряжения.

— Все в порядке? — задыхаясь, спросил Чарли на половине пути.

— Да... да, только погоди немного. Ты так и собираешься держать меня на руках?

— Ты против?

Эггзи неожиданно громко застонал:

— Ох, блядь.

Все выходило не так быстро, как хотелось бы Чарли, но очень, просто чертовски горячо. Чарли нравилось вот так держать Эггзи, пусть он и был весьма увесистым и мощным. Чарли нравилось чувствовать напряжение в своих мышцах, ощущать всю тяжесть, всю силу — их обоих. Стена упрощала задачу, а алкоголь вкупе с острым возбуждением вышибали из мозгов все здравомыслие. 

Было дьявольски жарко, и трение выходило сильнее, чем обычно. А Эггзи еще и сжимался — из-за неудобной позы, наверное. Но все равно это было так хорошо, обжигающе, опьяняюще неспешно и безумно, что Чарли не стонал в голос только потому, что был слишком сосредоточен на удерживании Эггзи и на своем удовольствии.

Эггзи не выдержал долго — все это время он только часто дышал и порой издавал невнятные звуки, больше судорожно хватаясь за Чарли, — и кончил первым, застонав как-то сдавленно и очень низко. Это подхлестнуло гордость Чарли. Он держал на руках коротко содрогающегося от оргазма Эггзи и улыбался, слушая сбивчивые обрывки его восторженных признаний. 

Сам Чарли был еще даже не близок, и Эггзи, немного неуклюже выбравшись из его рук, заставил его прижаться к стене, снова задрал килт, с небрежностью стащил презерватив и принялся за медленный, выматывающий минет. Чарли в любом случае был слишком пьян, чтобы кончить быстро, но Эггзи практически издевался над ним, долго дразнил своим дьявольски умелым языком и не менее умелыми руками, и под конец Чарли бессвязно молил о пощаде и почти разрыдался, когда наконец кончил. 

Это было просто невероятно, черт возьми.

Весь секс с Эггзи был невероятен.

Чарли вскоре перестал считать время их с Эггзи «отношений» — все завертелось так стремительно. И учеба с бесконечной кучей эссе и прочих отчетностей, и огромное количество встреч с друзьями — которые почти постоянно заканчивались грандиозными попойками, надо же как-то снять напряжение, и множество приятных прогулок наедине с Эггзи заставляли время стремительно утекать прочь. И такое положение дел очень нравилось Чарли.

Все это оставляло круговерть впечатлений — тех самых, которые через многие годы будет приятно вспомнить как «лучшее время жизни». Яркие образы смешивались, и сложно было отделить одно от другого, но бывали моменты, которые запоминались отдельно — чистые, особенные, неповторимые.

Это было их с Эггзи очередное свидание — которое Чарли даже в мыслях не звал свиданием. Он и слово «отношения» применительно к их связи использовал скорее с сарказмом, а уж до «свиданий» доходить совсем не решался. Но если быть честным, антураж у таких прогулок с Эггзи был самым что ни на есть… Чарли понял, что уже знает некоторые места, по которым Эггзи вел его через город. Проходы, улочки, городские закутки казались Чарли удивительно знакомыми.

Почти всю дорогу они молчали каким-то уютным, неожиданно привычным молчанием. Чарли просто следовал за Эггзи и наслаждался отличной погодой, столь редкой для Лондона — высокое светло-серое небо, тепло и весенняя свежесть.

А потом они поднялись на крыши — те самые.

Небо было ошеломляюще высоким и светлым, совершенно непривычным, каким-то невероятным. Город раскинулся перед ними, теряющийся в дымке где-то далеко-далеко, и несильный, теплый ветер игриво трепал им волосы, пока они молча шли по крышам к самому лучшему виду.

Чарли не знал, что сказать. Он жадно дышал, скользя взглядом по лондонским дебрям, пока Эггзи, взобравшись на парапет, небрежно балансировал на самом краю. Черт знает, от чего захватывало дух больше — от открывшегося Чарли зрелища или от того, с какой беспечностью Эггзи стоял над бездной. 

Не выдержав, Чарли резко схватил Эггзи за толстовку и, притянув к себе, обнял за бедра, чтобы не шатался, придурок, стоя на парапете крыши высокого здания. 

— Ты идиот, — сообщил ему Чарли и забрался ладонью под толстовку и футболку, скользя пальцами по теплой коже. Эггзи улыбнулся ему улыбкой настоящего уличного хулигана, непривычно глядя сверху вниз из-за чертова парапета. 

— Не я один, — признался Эггзи и чуть наклонился, собираясь поцеловать, но медля.

Тут Чарли вспомнил тот, первый раз. Когда они стояли на вот этом краю крыши, и небо было еще более высоким и не по-лондонски ясным, и холодный ветер беззастенчиво забирался под килт, и они были странными друзьями, которых свел друг с другом забавный случай.

Они могли поцеловаться тогда, в первый раз.

Эггзи поцеловал Чарли сейчас.

— Попытка закрыть гештальт? — спросил Чарли, отдышавшись. Эггзи снова улыбнулся ему и облизал влажные губы.

— Ты не представляешь, как я тогда хотел это сделать.

— Считай, наша общая мечта исполнилась.

И Эггзи засмеялся, и поцеловал его снова, и как они не свалились с крыши, Чарли не понимал. Какое счастье, что они были слишком везучими идиотами. 

Все было хорошо пару месяцев. Чарли успешно — ну, еще бы, — расквитался с бесконечным количеством эссе. А от количества пьянок, посвященных концу семестра, он побаивался посадить печень. Эггзи почти регулярно ночевал у Чарли, и порой они не расставались в течение нескольких дней, и это было так естественно и очень привычно. Это были первые настолько длительные и постоянные отношения для них обоих (и оба об этом знали), но они не говорили об этом. 

Они просто наслаждались друг другом. 

Теперь Чарли, кажется, знал почти половину Лондона как свои пять пальцев благодаря экскурсиям от Эггзи. Они часто зависали в той безумной китайской чайной, и исследовали закрытые объекты, и пролезали по ночам во всякие парки и не только, и побывали в самых странных музеях Лондона. Еще они регулярно встречались с компанией Чарли и нередко ходили в пафосные, но любимые места Чарли, развлекаясь тем, как привлекали своими килтом и адидасом внимание местной публики. Они прекрасно проводили время.

А потом Эггзи стало что-то волновать. Он скрывал это, но Чарли видел, что что-то не так. Эггзи мялся, чаще обычного уезжал ночевать домой, порой на несколько дней, явно был чем-то обеспокоен или увлечен. Причина определенно была чрезвычайно серьезной и непростой, потому что Эггзи иногда пытался начать разговор, но в последний момент переводил тему, и это было совсем на него не похоже. 

Чарли выждал некоторое время, но Эггзи так и не решился. Пришлось взять все в свои руки.

Для разговора Чарли выбрал самый невинный и спокойный момент, на который они оба были способны. Как-то после очередной прогулки они закупились всякой вредной гадостью и завалились к Чарли домой смотреть какой-то дурацкий фильм, над которым невозможно было не подшучивать. Несмотря на идиллию момента, Эггзи все равно был напряжен и шутил напряженно и немного сухо. 

Вздохнув, Чарли вырубил фильм и прямо посмотрел на Эггзи.

— Что такое? Тебе надоел этот кошмар? — спросил тот, удивленно вскинув брови.

— Нам надо поговорить, — в лучших традициях начал Чарли, подчеркивая иронию в своем голосе.

— О, брось, — Эггзи быстро почесал нос и откинулся на спинку дивана, — таким тоном говорят о чем-нибудь плохом, я не хочу говорить ни о чем плохом, давай лучше досмотрим фильм?

— Фильм никуда не денется. Что случилось, Эггзи?

Эггзи вздохнул и отвернулся, пряча взгляд. Вот совсем не в его стиле. Чарли мягко сжал его плечо.

— Слушай, если у тебя опять проблемы, ты можешь просто сказать об этом. Открываешь свой рот, задействуешь гортань, голосовые связки и язык и говоришь «у меня проблемы, Чарли». Попробуешь?

Спрятав лицо в ладонях, Эггзи застонал, а потом опустил руки и весь сгорбился, глядя куда-то в сторону своих ног.

— У меня нет проблем, Чарли.

— Отлично, — спокойно резюмировал Чарли. — Я очень за тебя рад, — он выдержал паузу. — Ты не хочешь мне ничего рассказать?

— Я... — Эггзи закусил губу. — В июле проходит набор в Королевскую Военно-Морскую. Я давно хочу туда, и сейчас у меня вроде как есть шанс… Я даже проверился, по физическим показателям подхожу, и вообще возможность есть, и я хотел… 

— Так это же здорово! — искренне восхитился Чарли. — Я уверен, тебе очень пойдет берет.

Эггзи натянуто улыбнулся:

— Отстань. Это правда замечательно, и я верю, что у меня получится, но...

— Но?

— Мы не сможем видеться.

Чарли пожал плечами.

— Ну, я не маленький и понимаю, что такое армия. Мой следующий год в университете будет просто настоящим адом, а после я сам собираюсь поступать в военную академию. В любом случае будет не так-то много времени на личную жизнь, это очевидно. Но разве кто-нибудь отменял мобильные телефоны и интернет?

Эггзи наконец посмотрел на Чарли. Это был непривычный, странный взгляд, из-за которого Чарли не совсем понимал, что ему делать. Тогда он просто пододвинулся ближе и приобнял Эггзи за плечи.

— Мы взрослые люди, которым нужно строить свое будущее, бла-бла-бла, — с усмешкой сказал Чарли. — Прекрати волноваться за меня.

— Я не волнуюсь!

— Ты волнуешься очень долгое время, Эггзи, я же не слепой.

— Я не хотел тебя расстраивать.

— И с чего я должен расстраиваться? Военно-Морская академия, Эггзи! — Чарли коротко поцеловал его. — Это же потрясающе. Просто охренительно. И я уверен, что очень тебе подходит. Так в чем проблема?

Снова долго посмотрев на Чарли, Эггзи вдруг жарко, очень собственнически поцеловал его. Поцелуй вышел таким горячим и страстным, что они завалились на диван, и теперь Эггзи нависал над Чарли и, судя по всему, возбуждался. Чарли полностью разделял его состояние. 

— Я буду скучать, — сказал Эггзи прямо в губы Чарли и стал расстегивать джинсы.

— Я тоже, — подтвердил Чарли. Они разулыбались друг другу, как два последних идиота, а потом уже было не до разговоров. 

Если Чарли считал, что в начале их «отношений» они с Эггзи трахались как кролики, то после выяснения ситуации с морфлотом все достигло каких-то немыслимых высот. Порой Чарли казалось, что из постели они вылезали только ради еды и похода в туалет, хотя это было, конечно, не так. Но ощущение складывалось именно такое. Они оба стремились насытиться друг другом, хотя и шутили, что впрок не натрахаешься. А еще они очень много говорили. Эггзи вскользь упомянул про своего отца, который давным-давно погиб на какой-то военной операции, немного рассказал о своих мечтах про военную карьеру. Чарли долго и с удовольствием расписывал все плюсы академии, в которую собирался поступить после получения диплома, и которую закончили многие его родственники.

Они вообще много говорили про военную подготовку, увлеченно делились своими знаниями и обещали потом обязательно рассказать друг другу фишки, которые узнают во время своего обучения. Чарли даже немного завидовал Эггзи, который приступит ко всему этому на год раньше, в то время как Чарли ожидали мучительные месяцы сплошных эссе, экзаменов и докладов.

«Провожать» Эггзи Чарли не поехал по его просьбе, да и не собирался. В конце концов, Чарли не был трепетной девушкой, со слезами на глазах провожающей своего парня в армию. Перед расставанием он сначала закатил небольшую вечеринку с участием Дигби и остальных, которые были искренне рады за Эггзи. А потом они только вдвоем напились как следует и трахались так, что чуть — чуть — не сломали кровать Чарли, и это было несомненным успехом. 

А потом Эггзи уехал.

Они периодически созванивались, но большей частью переписывались по смс. Эггзи с огромным энтузиазмом рассказывал о своих впечатлениях, долгое время радостно отчитывался о каждом дне, и любил узнавать, как там дела у Чарли, и не нашел ли Дигби себе нового парня, и сумел ли Руфус договориться с тем преподом, который его не взлюбил, и не спились ли окончательно на университетских вечеринках Билли и Эндрю... 

Чарли был безумно рад за Эггзи и всегда улыбался, получая от него очередное сообщение. Эггзи был на своем месте и был несомненно счастлив, и это было круто. Они оба не говорили друг другу «я скучаю», потому что подготовились к расставанию. Но порой Чарли зверски не хватало Эггзи рядом — за несколько месяцев их общения Эггзи умудрился стать неотъемлемой частью его жизни и необходимым элементом каждого дня. Но Чарли привык, к тому же, учеба поглотила его с головой, почти не оставляя свободного времени.

Постепенно они с Эггзи стали реже связываться — ничего удивительного, в общем-то. Чарли погряз в эссе, которые не собирались кончаться и только увеличивались в количестве, сколько бы он их ни писал, а по все более расплывчатым рассказам Эггзи было понятно, что муштруют их там очень жестко.

А потом Эггзи стал увиливать от вопросов, как дела, и перестал писать первым. Чарли был слишком занят, чтобы задумываться об этом или попытаться выяснить, что случилось. Он сам писал Эггзи, сам рассказывал, как дела, сам отчитался, как прошли его финальные экзамены — как быстро летит время! — и сам похвастался дипломом с отличием, даже фото с вручения отослал. Эггзи отвечал сдержанно, с опозданием, все короче и короче.

Когда Чарли был весь в вступительных в Академию, Эггзи перестал отвечать вообще. Чарли пару раз попытался ему позвонить — не дождался ответа. Написал — и тишина.

— Эй, Чарли, ты что-то мрачнее тучи, — заметил Гарри, когда они собрались отметить поступление Чарли в Академию.

— Я давно такой, — буркнул Чарли.

— Гарри прав, — подключился Эндрю, — раньше я думал, что ты весь в себе из-за экзаменов, но все же закончилось, а ты такой, словно тебя бросили.

Чарли хмыкнул, но отказался как-то отвечать. 

— Постойте-ка, — Дигби внимательно посмотрел на Чарли, — это связано с Эггзи, верно? 

Тут и Руфус ввязался:

— Да, давно я не слышал твоих рассказов о вашей переписке.

— Как у него вообще дела? Интересно, насколько горячее он стал во время обучения, — Билли странно вздохнул. 

Чарли молчал. 

— Та-а-ак, — протянул Дигби, нахмурившись. — Наш очаровательный чав перестал писать тебе? 

— Эггзи бросил тебя на расстоянии? — удивился Гарри.

— Эггзи узнал, что ты снова стал ходить по бабам? — у Руфуса была такая улыбка, что стоило бы ему врезать.

— Или сам нашел себе горячего офицера, пока ты тут в эссе закапывался, — усмехнулся Эндрю.

— Заткнитесь.

— Брось, Чарли.

— Серьезно? Вы «расстались»?

— Какая жалость, вы были красивой парой.

— А ты представь, Билли, какой красивой парой они бы были после военной подготовки обоих.

— Нет, Дигби, не заставляй меня представлять такое, я все равно не подамся в вашу гейскую секту.

Чарли молча встал из-за стола.

— Мне нужно отлить, — холодно сказал он и отмахнулся от восклицаний. В туалете Чарли с трудом удержался от того, чтобы засунуть голову под кран и привести себя в чувство холодной водой. Дело было не в том, что они с Эггзи перестали общаться — Чарли предполагал, что из-за отсутствия реальных встреч они отдалятся друг от друга, и это было совершенно нормально и ожидаемо. Они с Эггзи не договаривались обязательно встретиться после того, как освободятся, не писали друг другу проникновенных писем с дурацким содержанием, типа «не могу дождаться, когда снова почувствую твои объятья…», они даже не обговорили сохранение верности друг к другу на расстоянии (какая глупость).

Дело было в том, что это Эггзи первым резко прекратил общение, словно что-то случилось. Может, что-то действительно случилось, но точно не со стороны Чарли. И при этом Эггзи вообще никак не аргументировал свою пропажу — просто перестал отвечать.

Идиотизм какой-то. Чарли безумно злила вся эта ситуация, и он не мог перестать думать об этом. 

Подойдя к писсуару, Чарли на некоторое время завис — он совершенно отвык от ширинок, и теперь всякий раз задумывался, прежде чем расстегнуть штаны. Килт Чарли перестал носить совсем недавно — как раз перед поступлением в Академию, в которой фальшивые шотландские корни вызвали бы вопросы. Привыкнуть к штанам после более чем года ношения килта было непросто.

Но Чарли совсем не скучал. Он убрал оба свои килта в самый дальний угол шкафа и решительно старался забыть об их существовании. Килт напоминал Чарли про Эггзи, а это злило.

К счастью, очень скоро у Чарли не осталось ни времени, ни сил на злость и прочие дурные мысли по поводу Эггзи. Его жизнь была слишком насыщенной всякими событиями и планами, чтобы задумываться о таких вещах.

Чарли и вовсе забыл про Эггзи, тем более, что они вряд ли когда-нибудь бы встретились. 

Случай решил иначе. 

Троюродный дядюшка Честер — благодаря которому Чарли еще в ранней юности решил во что бы то ни стало стать настоящим шпионом — связался с Чарли вскоре после того, как он выпустился из Академии. В это время Чарли устроил себе полноценные каникулы и неспешно проверял связи, по которым смог бы достигнуть своей мечты. Честер еще давно намекал, что, возможно, однажды предложит Чарли некую интересную вакансию, и даже говорил об этом с отцом Чарли, но все это звучало слишком расплывчато до тех пор, пока дядюшка внезапно не объявился на пороге дома семьи Хескетов.

За вакансию нужно было еще побороться с другими кандидатами, пройдя серию испытаний. Честер утверждал, что давно поглядывает за успехами Чарли, и был уверен, что эти испытания дадутся ему легко. Чарли сдержанно кивнул и пошел собирать чемодан — отправляться нужно было в тот же день. 

На самом деле от предвкушения у него все внутри горело.

Уже в особняке Кингсмен — секретной службы, за место в которой он собирался бороться до последнего, — Чарли долго косился на символ, встречающийся тут и там. Теперь понятно, откуда Чарли его знал — спасибо дядюшке Честеру. Но вот с какого хрена такой символ был на медальоне чертового Эггзи?..

Чарли прибыл одним из первых и совершенно не удивился, когда на пороге казармы — девять кроватей, спартанские условия — увидел сначала Руфуса, а потом Дигби. То есть, это, конечно, был сюрприз, но скорее с точки зрения того, почему кого-то из них еще не успели завербовать куда-нибудь в МИ-5 или МИ-6. Они давно не виделись — после того, как Чарли поступил в Академию, времени и возможностей как-то не было. С Дигби они еще как-то переписывались, и Чарли не сомневался, что этот белобрысый говнюк урвет или уже урвал себе тепленькое местечко в очень интересном месте. Но все оказалось иначе, и это было неожиданно.

Они пожали друг другу руки и перекинулись несколькими шуточками про внезапные встречи, но не затронули темы их будущего соперничества даже в шутку. Честно говоря, Чарли слишком хорошо знал этих двоих, и пусть они давно не пересекались, Чарли не сомневался, что до сих пор превосходит их по многим параметрам.

Остальные кандидаты тоже не казались особо опасными конкурентами, разве что одна из девчонок, Рокси, явно была намного более темной лошадкой, чем выглядела. Но все равно Чарли почувствовал себя чрезвычайно уверенно и спокойно. Здесь определенно не было равных ему, так что можно было не беспокоиться и сосредоточиться на предстоящих испытаниях и тренировках.

Судя по количеству кроватей, опаздывал один кандидат. Сильно опаздывал. Ну ничего. Свободное время Чарли использовал для того, чтобы пообщаться с остальными соперниками, приглядеться поближе, выставить себя в нужном свете. Он ловил на себе взгляды Дигби и Руфуса — смесь уважения и легкой опаски, которая очень льстила самолюбию.

Наконец, снова открылась дверь казармы. Чарли обернулся, чтобы оценить последнего из своих соперников.

Это был Эггзи.

У Чарли все в голове смешалось.

Эггзи похудел и осунулся, выглядел чертовски усталым и задолбанным. Он был в обычном адидасе, знакомом до последней детали, а взгляд у него был непривычно настороженным, почти волчьим. 

Блядь, Эггзи? Серьезно? Здесь и сейчас? 

С другой стороны, медальон. И тот уклончивый рассказ про погибшего при исполнении отца…

Чарли удалось встряхнуться и выбросить ворох бессвязных мыслей из головы только после того, как Эггзи по приказу ментора, Мерлина, встал в строй.

Вот так неожиданности.

Блядь.

Понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы сосредоточиться на Мерлине и том, что он говорил. Чарли умел абстрагироваться в случае необходимости, поэтому взял себя в руки и восстановил душевное равновесие.

Но не удержался от победного взгляда в сторону Эггзи после того, как Мерлин принял ответ Чарли и выделил его. Эггзи же посмотрел на него… странно. Чарли совершенно точно никогда раньше не видел у него такого выражения на лице и искренне надеялся, что так у Эггзи выглядит гребаное раскаяние. Или сожаление. Или ужас. Что-нибудь такое, да.

По крайней мере, угрозы Мерлина явно испугали Эггзи — Чарли видел боковым зрением, как Эггзи панически вертел головой, когда Мерлин спросил, поняли ли все серьезность ситуации. Чарли с некоторым трудом удержался от усмешки. 

Они разошлись подписывать мешки для трупов. Чарли, вытаскивая ручку из кармана пиджака, поймал взгляды Дигби и Руфуса и небрежно повел плечом. Да, все именно так, как выглядит, черт возьми. 

Застарелая злость клокотала внутри. Когда Чарли был зол, он становился либо мрачным, либо опасно веселым, и в этот раз он выбрал второй вариант. Ему хотелось пойти и растерзать Эггзи при помощи одного взгляда и самой изощренной насмешки. Он услышал, как темная лошадка Рокси начала разговор с Эггзи и не удержался от того, чтобы вмешаться:

— Эгги? — с усмешкой повторил ошибочную вариацию Чарли, уперев руки в бока. — И где они тебя откопали?

На самом деле Чарли очень не метафорически спрашивал, где носило эту чертову задницу, и какого вообще, блядь, хрена. Эггзи молчал — Чарли надеялся, что обескураженно, — зато Рокси тут же бросилась его защищать. Ага, нашлась кандидатка на роль принца для несчастной принцессы.

— Брось, Чарли, — подоспел Дигби с коронной усмешкой, совершенно проигнорировав Рокси. — Такие мальчики толпами шляются по вечеринкам, думаю, там его и нашли, — Дигби небрежно протянул Эггзи руку. — Ты еще помнишь мое имя, милый?

Эггзи наконец-то стал реагировать — улыбнулся и вежливо ответил, пожимая руку Дигби:

— О, кажется, что-то такое припоминаю, — при этом взгляд у него был очень говорящий, кажется, там точно имелось в виду слово «пидорас».

— И Руфуса ты, конечно, тоже помнишь, — заметил Дигби, пока Руфус пожимал Эггзи руку. 

— А вот нашего общего друга Чарли ты определенно забыл, — отпуская ладонь Эггзи, резюмировал Руфус.

Чарли, глядя Эггзи прямо в глаза, задумался, стоит ли и ему тоже инициировать рукопожатие, но не двинулся с места.

— Прости, не узнал тебя в штанах, — после паузы саркастично ухмыльнулся Эггзи, и Чарли немедленно захотелось его убить, но он только усмехнулся в ответ:

— Проблемы со зрением? Или ты под кайфом?

— Так вот ради чего ты таскался за нашим Чарли, — протянул Руфус, — во всем был виноват килт.

Дигби с напускным удивлением спросил:

— Разве это было не очевидно? 

— Значит, ты так и увиваешься за каждой юбкой? — продолжил Руфус.

Эггзи сложил руки на груди. Сейчас он выглядел как тот самый парень с улицы, который способен поставить на место любого аристократа парой фраз, а потом влиться в чужой коллектив с легкостью, потрясающей воображение.

— Нет. А ты собирался принарядиться для меня? Может, тебе лучше справиться самостоятельно? — Эггзи с небрежной ловкостью изобразил жест дрочки.

— Определенно, под кайфом, — резюмировал Чарли. Намек на несомненно связанное с наркотиками прошлое Эггзи (а может, что и настоящее, иначе ну какого хрена) был, конечно, подлым, но Чарли искренне считал, что это справедливо. Дигби и Руфус, кажется, переглянулись и усмехнулись, Чарли тоже не удержался от усмешки, и после этого они ушли в сторону своих коек. 

Чарли наконец заполнил бумажку от мешка для трупов. Ему стоило огромных усилий не коситься постоянно в сторону Эггзи. 

Руфус подошел к Чарли и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Чарли, это судьба, — он явно что-то задумал, судя по горящему и целеустремленному взгляду. 

— Что ж, по крайней мере, на испытаниях ты не будешь скучать, — подключился Дигби, поигрывая бровями.

Чарли подхватил тон и притворно вздохнул:

— Да, а то обучение обещало быть чрезмерно скучным.

— Кстати, об обучении. Предлагаю одно маленькое пари, — опасно улыбаясь, начал Руфус и обернулся в сторону Эггзи.

— Вы опять втянете меня в какую-нибудь хуету, — с легким смехом ответил Чарли.

— Брось, Чарли. Ты еще не знаешь, что мы будем играть на твоего Эггзи.

— Оу, — вскинул брови Чарли, бросив взгляд в сторону пресловутого Эггзи, которого обступили девчонки.

— О-о-о, — отозвался Дигби, смотря в ту же сторону. — Я в деле. Ты собираешься построить глазки нашему любимому чаву?

Чарли представил себе эту картину и засмеялся вслед за Дигби и Руфусом.

— Вы сошли с ума. Особенно ты, Руфус. Но я этим воспользуюсь, — самоуверенно решил Чарли. Видимо, что-то все-таки изменилось, раз Руфус, который из всей их компании наиболее стойко хранил свою гетеросексуальность, вдруг задумал такое пари.

Руфус же только снова широко усмехнулся в ответ:

— Да будет тебе, Чарли. Все равно вы чрезвычайно глупо расстались, не ревнуй.

— Мы даже даем тебе фору, учитывая ваше прошлое. А могли бы предложить в качестве объекта соблазнения того милого мальчика, Хьюго, — лениво заметил Дигби.

— Ничего такого, Чарли, — сказал Руфус. — Ставка — желание, как обычно. И Эггзи должен подтвердить свою заинтересованность в ком-то конкретно — или хотя бы сверкать доказательствами после самого интересного.

Они втроем снова посмотрели на Эггзи — причем Чарли даже знал, что они все вместе пялились именно на задницу Эггзи, пусть и скрытую этими ужасными джинсами, — и засмеялись.

— Черт с вами. Вы ведь так или иначе поспорите, — «сдался» Чарли.

— Именно, — коварно кивнул Руфус.

— Цени, что мы тебя вообще позвали, — Дигби протянул это так сладко, что Чарли бросил на него деланно угрожающий взгляд, отчего Дигби снова засмеялся.

Черт, и вот во что Чарли вообще ввязался.

К вечеру, когда все устроились и разобрали свои вещи — кстати, Эггзи единственный из всех прибыл совсем налегке — Чарли переодевался в выданную Кингсмен пижаму и, когда уже собирался натянуть футболку, задумался и сложил ее обратно. Он поймал на себе взгляд Эггзи — изучающий, очень внимательный. Ах да. Они давно не виделись, и хотя в период их отношений оба были в отличной форме, теперь все стало еще круче. В Академии Чарли значительно улучшил свою физическую форму и обзавелся таким прессом и такими бицепсами, что сам тащился. Поэтому он педантично убрал футболку в шкафчик и выпрямился, демонстрируя свой торс. Эггзи посмотрел на него долгим странным взглядом, а потом отправился принимать душ, и…

И Чарли только чудом не пялился в сторону душевых, которые тут были открыты взглядам всех желающих. После душа Эггзи столь же демонстративно, как и Чарли, не стал надевать футболку или пижамную куртку, и блядь, блядь, его гребаный адидас нужно было украсть и сжечь, потому что без него Эггзи выглядел — стоило это признать — просто потрясающе. Он раздался в плечах и буквально излучал мощь и остатки военной выправки, и блядь, это было просто ужасно. Честное слово. Особенно ужасно было то, какими взглядами пожирали торс Эггзи Дигби и Руфус.

Чарли понятия не имел, как смог после такого заснуть. 

Правда, поспать в ту ночь им толком не удалось, спасибо Мерлину и изощренным испытаниям с водой. Это было довольно неприятно и жутко (бедная Амелия), да, но ничего невыполнимого и невозможного. Даже Эггзи справился, хотя сначала тупил просто пугающе. 

Наутро после беспокойной ночи им всем выдали форменные комбинезоны точно по меркам каждого — и когда только успели. Одевшись и позавтракав, они вышли на улицу и построились в шеренгу. Чарли совершенно случайно оказался рядом с Эггзи, честное слово. И то, что для этого пришлось потеснить Руфуса, тоже произошло само собой.

И да, спасибо Рокси, что держалась к Эггзи поближе — этим она защищала его от Дигби.

Мерлин приказал им выбрать себе щенка, с которым они вместе будут тренироваться и так далее, и Чарли тут же забрал себе овчарку, которую присмотрел заранее, пока они стояли в строю напротив клеток. 

С Лордом Нельсоном Чарли определенно повезло — щенок был весьма дисциплинирован, несмотря на юный возраст. А вот Эггзи, идиот, взял себе глупого мопса, и это было слишком смешно. Особенно когда Эггзи обнаружил, что облажался и ошибся в определении породы щенка. 

После первого дня, который практически весь состоял из марш-бросков и бешеных физических нагрузок, хотелось только рухнуть на кровать и проспать до утра — желательно, без ночных приключений и без каких-то снов. Чарли давно так себя не нагружал, и это, конечно, было очень полезно и даже морально бодрило, но устал он просто зверски, пусть и гордился собой и полученными результатами. Судя по всему, его состояние разделяли и все остальные.

Дигби, встрепанный после душа и улыбающийся самой радужной — во всех смыслах — улыбкой, вдруг встал с койки и решительно направился к Эггзи. Интересно, и откуда у него силы на соблазнение-то взялись, ведь жаловался же, что двигаться не может.

Судя по всему, Дигби решил прибегнуть к нейролингвистическому программированию. Он ненавязчиво уселся на кровать к Эггзи в позу легкой заинтересованности и открытости — наклонился вперед, опираясь на руки, и чуть покачивался с совершенно невинным видом. В этот момент Дигби был одновременно захватывающе красив и в то же время настолько гей, что это выглядело почти неприлично. 

Чарли кусал губы, зорко наблюдая за происходящим краем глаза. 

— Где ты был? — легко спросил Дигби у Эггзи, который сидел на другом конце кровати и тискал свою крысу-мопса. — Мы скучали по тебе.

И Дигби так выделил это «мы» голосом, что Чарли не сдержался и поморщился.

Это была первая попытка Дигби поговорить с Эггзи с того момента, как они «поздоровались», и выглядела она совсем подозрительно. Чарли искренне надеялся, что Эггзи понял, что тут все не чисто.

Эггзи не засмеялся, как того ожидал Чарли. Он улыбнулся в ответ Дигби неожиданно открытой, красивой улыбкой. Потом встал, посадил мопса в клетку у изножья кровати и сел обратно, скрестив ноги по-турецки с завораживающей легкостью — черт, его растяжка. Чарли очень хотелось отвернуться, закрыть глаза и попытаться уснуть, но он все равно продолжал наблюдать. 

Дигби развернулся к Эггзи и подался еще ближе, не нарушая личных границ, но высказывая заинтересованность и расположение. 

— Были очень важные дела, — наконец, ответил Эггзи. Его поза ассоциировалась у Чарли с комфортом, открытостью и расположенностью к собеседнику, и это раздражало. В похожей позе Эггзи читал книги, когда они еще… Так, стоп. 

— Оу, — Дигби, как по учебнику, опустил глаза, а потом бросил в сторону Эггзи очень хитрый взгляд. — Это твои важные дела привели тебя в Кингсмен?

Что, серьезно? Какой грубый и дурацкий флирт. Чарли ожидал от Дигби большего.

Эггзи неожиданно рассмеялся в ответ — очень весело и расслабленно, хотя ничего смешного в реплике Дигби, на взгляд Чарли, не было. Рука Эггзи при этом почти касалась руки Дигби, но тот явно следил за тем, чтобы это оставалось именно «почти», потому что было пока еще рано для прикосновений. Серьезно, Дигби, НЛП? С Эггзи? Очень умно, конечно.

Дигби и Эггзи обменялись несколькими ничего не значащими фразами, чуть ли не о погоде, но при этом явно оба получали удовольствие от этой бессмысленной и надуманной коммуникации. Пожелав Эггзи приятного сна, Дигби, чрезвычайно довольный собой, ушел к своей кровати, по пути бросив на Чарли победный взгляд. 

А Эггзи в этот момент провожал Дигби глазами, точнее, Чарли был уверен, именно его задницу. А потом — совершенно внезапно и без какого-либо смысла — вдруг посмотрел прямо на Чарли.

Скривившись, Чарли дернул плечом и отвернулся. Несмотря на адскую усталость и насыщенные сутки, Чарли смог заснуть далеко не сразу, и еще долго в полумраке казармы слушал дыхание остальных кандидатов.

В следующие пару дней физических нагрузок почти не было — сплошные тесты, тесты, тесты на сообразительность, эрудированность, психологическое состояние и так далее. Проходить их не вызывало у Чарли особого труда, но многие из них занимали чудовищное количество времени корпения над бумажками, и у Чарли от всего этого просто гудела голова и чесались глаза. От таких нагрузок все они уставали еще сильнее — ну, еще бы, интеллектуальный труд это всегда очень мучительно — поэтому операция по соблазнению Эггзи встала на паузу.

Но вскоре сочетание физических и умственных нагрузок, тестов, испытаний и уроков стало более-менее уравновешенным, и все кандидаты быстро вошли в этот ритм.

Игра продолжилась.

Руфус поступил более прямо, чем Дигби. Он подгадал нужное время и пошел в душ вместе с Эггзи. Обычно кандидаты не принимали душ всем скопом, чтобы не толпиться и не мешать друг другу. Конечно, душевые тут были абсолютно открыты и давали прекрасный вид, как ни крутись (спасибо восстановленному двустороннему зеркалу), но одно дело наблюдение со стороны, и совсем другое — вот такая близость непосредственно в душе. 

Самым ужасным было то, что Руфусу реально было, что показать. Его пресс явно уступал прессу Чарли, но зато руки у Руфуса были накачаны просто умопомрачительно, да и заднице его можно было позавидовать, и это, блядь, очень злило Чарли. 

Поэтому он старательно не смотрел в сторону своего соперника. Вместо этого он, почти не скрываясь, рассматривал тело Эггзи — и черт, Эггзи был шикарен, будь проклята Военно-Морская за эти метаморфозы. 

Из-за шума воды нельзя было расслышать слов, но разговор явно начал Эггзи с какими-то совершенно не свойственными для него открытостью и позитивом. Руфус окинул его Очень Откровенным Взглядом (именно так, с больших букв) и что-то ответил. Эггзи — блядь! — рассмеялся и похлопал его по плечу, протянув руку сквозь струи воды. 

Если Дигби решил отложить прикосновения на сладкое, то Руфус сразу ринулся в бой — он не спешил отстраниться и точно не собирался смахивать руку Эггзи со своего плеча. А Эггзи, сволочь такая, не спешил свою руку убрать. Нет, это издевательство какое-то. 

Они еще немного о чем-то поговорили, потом оба наконец домылись. Руфус вылез из-под душа первым, а Эггзи еще очень долго и почему-то очень тщательно вытирался, и Чарли стоило большого труда не смотреть в его сторону, кошмар какой-то, честное слово. 

Но Чарли все равно заметил, как Эггзи несколько раз бросил в сторону Руфуса задумчивые взгляды — кажется, их разговор явно его заинтересовал.

Проклятье.

Чарли понял, что злится. Это было совершенно глупо и бессмысленно, но он злился. На придурков Руфуса и Дигби, зачем-то придумавших это идиотское пари с соблазнением. На Эггзи, который благосклонно принимал знаки внимания этих идиотов, хотя не мог не понимать, что они неспроста. На Эггзи, который ни разу с первого дня не пытался заговорить с Чарли, только кидал странные взгляды. Даже не пытался объяснить, какого хрена он прекратил отвечать Чарли, когда был в своем проклятом морфлоте. Чарли бы не обиделся, если бы Эггзи честно признался, что сменил увлечения и удовлетворил свой фетиш на блядский килт. А еще Чарли злился на самого себя — за то, что злился, или, блядь, ревновал, или что обижался. За все эти дурацкие эмоции, которые ему совершенно точно не были нужны, особенно сейчас.

Но даже злясь на себя, Чарли не мог прекратить постоянно поглядывать в сторону Эггзи и то ли ревниво следить, то ли просто залипать. После душа Эггзи в компании Руфуса Чарли совсем не мог отвести взгляда больше, чем на пару минут. Он наблюдал за тем, как Эггзи переодевается в пижаму, возится со своим идиотским мопсом, читает огромный фолиант из библиотеки Кингсмен и болтает о чем-то с Рокси.

А когда все заснули, Чарли возился в кровати, как идиот. Он и так лег самым последним, пытаясь читать свой талмуд по экономическим ухищрениям. Заснуть не выходило, хотя день был долгий и трудный. 

Чарли некоторое время вертелся на постели, а потом резко поднялся. Прислушался. Все вокруг спали — дышали глубоко и спокойно. Натаниэль начинал похрапывать. Рокси очень тихо бормотала что-то во сне. У Руфуса была «быстрая» фаза сна — ему явно снилось нечто активное. Чарли медленно, очень медленно подошел к кровати Эггзи. Тот спал, расслабленно развалившись на койке — сочетание силы, с которой Чарли уже пару раз столкнулся на тренировках, и какой-то вымораживающей беззащитности, почти невинности.

Спящий Эггзи был такой красивый, что это причиняло боль. 

Снова разозлившись на себя, Чарли резко перемахнул через Эггзи и налег на него, зажимая рот и давя на шею. 

Эггзи проснулся сразу, рывком, распахнул глаза и с животным ужасом уставился на Чарли. Чарли никогда не видел у него такого выражения и такой мимики и наслаждался тем, что стал причиной этому испугу. Эггзи напрягся, но замер, словно загипнотизированная жертва перед хищником.

Чарли наклонился ближе, глядя ему в глаза — о, какой у Эггзи был взгляд! — и улыбнулся. Долго выдохнул, обжигая дыханием ухо.

— Ты всегда должен контролировать пространство вокруг себя, — на грани слышимости прошептал Чарли. — Мало ли что. 

Губы под ладонью Чарли двинулись, и он скорее понял, чем услышал:

— Придурок. 

С беззвучным смехом Чарли стремительно поднялся на ноги, отпустив Эггзи. 

Чарли был доволен. Какой-то охотничий азарт наполнил все его тело, щекоча вены изнутри. Это было сладкое, воодушевляющее возбуждение совсем не сексуального порядка, и это было круто. Чарли ушел к своей койке, чувствуя на спине взгляд Эггзи. Чарли знал, какие эмоции сейчас наполняли Эггзи — ненависть, недоумение, остатки ужаса. И весь тот жар, который Чарли ощутил в то мгновение, когда Эггзи узнал его. 

Ну что, Эггзи, теперь ты действительно заинтригован? 

Чарли заснул быстро и легко с довольной улыбкой на губах. Это определенно будет весело и интересно.

Он послал к черту все идеи НЛП, флирта и прочих техник соблазнения. Пусть такими изысками занимаются Дигби и Руфус, Чарли прошел эту стадию с Эггзи еще пару лет назад в полной мере. 

Чарли действовал грубо и нагло, и это приносило ему столько удовольствия, что не описать словами. 

Спарринги с Эггзи были чрезвычайно захватывающими. Если в давние времена Чарли был определенно сильнее, хотя нужно было постараться, чтобы победить Эггзи, то теперь Эггзи стал неожиданно достойным и даже опасным противником, и это было чрезвычайно хорошо — сойтись в поединке с кем-то того же уровня, что и ты. Эггзи был любителем довольно грязных и эффективных приемчиков, но Чарли быстро научился их блокировать. Впрочем, Эггзи тоже стремительно совершенствовался, и их бои превращались в нечто невероятное. 

Чарли навалился сверху, заломив руку Эггзи ему за спину. Сейчас Чарли побеждал и был весьма доволен собой. Эггзи дернулся, шипя что-то нечленораздельное, но явно оскорбительное, и Чарли, подавшись порыву, наклонился и поцеловал его руку — сухими губами к немного скользкой от пота горячей коже. 

Эггзи резко вдохнул и дернулся так, словно Чарли не поцеловал его ладонь, а трахнул его. Какая забавная реакция. 

Чарли засмеялся, а Эггзи пнул — точнее, лягнул — его в колено, и бой продолжился с переменным успехом обоих.

О, это было великолепно. 

Чарли вел себя бесцеремонно и нагло. Когда он в первый раз шлепнул Эггзи по заднице, пропустив его вперед, Эггзи посмотрел таким взглядом, черт возьми, что Чарли немедленно захотелось повторить, лишь бы увидеть это снова. Он учился быть внезапным, старался сделать так, чтобы Эггзи не ждал этого, доводил его до исступления напряжением и ожиданием подвоха, но снова и снова, шлепнув по упругой заднице, получал этот изумленный, ошалевший взгляд. В такие моменты Чарли чувствовал себя победителем, и никакого секса было не нужно. 

Чарли перегибал палку и тащился от этого. В последний раз так отвратительно он вел себя, наверное, в старших классах, целую жизнь назад. Но это было потрясающе, честное слово, и Чарли искренне балдел с того, что творил. 

Нет, он все еще был зол. Он был блядски зол, но чертовски весел, он играл в это, как в самую азартную и опасную игру на свете. Он знал, на что нужно давить, он знал, как ему себя показать, он был в курсе, как выглядит со стороны, и пользовался этим просто бессовестно. 

Он очень быстро скатился до пошлых насмешек и намеков, вспомнив ту прекрасную шутку про принцессу и ее спасителя. Нынче Эггзи меньше их всех взятых выглядел как принцесса, нуждающаяся в спасении — впрочем, на самом деле он никогда так не выглядел, — но Чарли доставляло огромное удовольствие цеплять его при любой возможности.

— Не хочешь ли отдохнуть в обществе джентльменов как приличная леди?

— Эй, Эгги, почему марш-бросок не на каблуках?

— Подарить твоей крысе розовую ленточку?

При этом Чарли картинно закусывал или облизывал губы, толкался языком в щеку и улыбался так, что лицо болело. Он знал, как Эггзи когда-то обожал его рот, и веселился, видя, что Эггзи до сих пор неравнодушен — он менялся в лице и залипал, а потом щерился и огрызался, отвечал коротко, но неизменно остроумно. Он был слишком сдержан на вкус Чарли, словно боялся совершить что-то не то, и это так раздражало, что Чарли вел себя только хуже. 

— Эй, приятель, — Руфус придержал Чарли за плечо после очередного комментария про дрочку в душе. — Не думал, что ты способен действовать так грубо. 

Чарли отвернулся от Эггзи, показывающего ему два пальца с другого конца казармы, и смерил Руфуса пренебрежительным взглядом:

— Не думал, что вы с Дигби можете быть столь трепетными.

Впрочем, эти засранцы определенно добивались успеха. 

После очередного марш-броска Дигби упал отдыхать на траву рядом с Эггзи, картинно развел ноги, словно от усталости, и определенно соприкоснулся коленом с коленом Эггзи. Через десять минут отчаянной передышки им всем предстоял новый раунд. Дигби чуть ли не раскинулся, словно загорающая на пляже красотка, щурясь на непривычно яркое для Англии солнце. Эггзи подколол его, обольстительно улыбаясь, и они стали болтать о какой-то хрени — Чарли не вслушивался, он предпочитал тратить минуты отдыха на полезные дела, например, муштру Лорда Нельсона, которая никогда не была лишней. Хотя Чарли не мог не отметить, насколько Эггзи шло быть таким разгоряченным и встрепанным — он, слава всем богам, стал отращивать свою уличную стрижку во что-то более удобоваримое, и Чарли просто физически не мог смотреть на его взлохмаченные волосы без каких-либо комментариев или действий. У них с Дигби и Руфусом было негласное соглашение не лезть в раунды друг друга, но Чарли так и подмывало вклиниться с каким-нибудь оскорблением. Дигби вел себя очень естественно и тактильно, он наконец-то перешел к этой фазе, и прикасался к Эггзи с легкостью и частотой, от которых рябило в глазах. И Эггзи позволял ему это! Более того, он явно наслаждался обществом Дигби и сам был не прочь прихватить его за запястье или прижаться плечом к плечу.

Придурки.

Руфус внезапно вызвался помочь Эггзи с его дурацким мопсом, дрессировка которого проходила чудовищно медленно и практически безрезультатно. Не то чтобы Эггзи на самом деле была нужна помочь — только упорство и терпение, достаточные для того, чтобы вдолбить в глупую мопсью голову хотя бы основные команды. Чарли был уверен, что Эггзи прекрасно это знает, тем более, именно он проводил кучу времени в библиотечных компах, изучая форумы про эту дурацкую породу. Но Эггзи не отказался от помощи и внимательно слушал весь тот бред про помешанную на мопсах тетушку, который нес ему Руфус. При этом Эггзи выглядел безмерно увлеченным, постоянно улыбался, чуть ли не сиял глазами, и, черт, это было невыносимо глупо. Тут еще Руфус приобнимал его, увлекаясь собственным рассказом, и постоянно жестикулировал, задевая Эггзи в подобии ласки, и говорил с таким увлекательным жаром, очень в своей манере. Руфус вообще всегда был языкастым дьяволом, способным уговорить или заболтать кого угодно, и Эггзи совершенно беспечно поддавался его красноречию и заглядывал ему в рот, и, блядь, ну как можно быть таким наивным? 

Хотя иногда Чарли казалось, что Эггзи прекрасно все понимает и делает это специально. Смеется над шутками Дигби, позволяет Руфусу трогать себя, улыбается в ответ на флирт и флиртует сам, изматывает их, словно играя в свою игру. Только на Чарли и его грубые приемы Эггзи реагировал как-то странно — злился, да, но не выпускал пар. Недоумевал? Боялся? Смиренно терпел? Чарли никак не мог понять, что это была за реакция. 

И все же пытался, нападая на Эггзи все новыми и новыми образами и внимательно наблюдая за ним. Например, он полюбил резко нарушать личное пространство Эггзи. Внезапно оказывался рядом и делал еще один шаг вперед, словно собирался наброситься или всем телом припечатать к стене, но в последний момент замирал и нависал сверху, почти лицом к лицу. Эггзи в такие мгновения весь вытягивался и, кажется, не дышал. Чарли мгновение любовался выражением его лица — непонятным, но определенно приятным — и отстранялся с какой-нибудь шуточкой. 

Хотя с каждым разом это становилось все сложнее — порой Чарли казалось, что между ними в эти мгновения издевательской близости возникала черная дыра, которая тянула на себя с невероятной силой. Наверное, раза три они чуть не поцеловались, хотя в глазах Эггзи оставалось это странное выражение, от которого хотелось скорее врезать, чем трахнуть.

Кажется, у Эггзи все же была слабость к Чарли, если он понимал все верно. 

И все это, изматывающее, странное и безумное, закончилось — или началось, тут как посмотреть — благодаря их очередному спаррингу.

Они давно не сходились на ринге вдвоем, и в этот раз бились с такой яростью и страстью, с какими не трахались в лучшие свои времена. Честно, Чарли и не подозревал раньше, что Эггзи может быть настолько быстрым, хотя видел его в драке не раз и не два, да и сам с ним боролся. Чарли был в ударе, как никогда, но все закончилось тем, что Эггзи придавил его к полу, раздвинув коленом ноги и удерживая за запястья. Чарли в этот миг чувствовал себя как следует избитым и распятым, и это, блядь, было чертовски возбуждающе. 

Это длилось какие-то мгновения, потом Мерлин дал отмашку, и они откатились друг от друга, тяжело дыша и сплевывая розовую от крови слюну.

— Полегче, тигры, — пробормотал Мерлин, помечая что-то у себя на планшете, — мне не нужно убийство в мое дежурство. 

Эггзи фыркнул, Чарли усмехнулся, но до конца дня они почти не пересекались — только бросали друг на друга взгляды, от которых Чарли становилось жарко и тесно в форменном комбинезоне. Он рассеянно трогал себя за правую скулу, на которой расплылся синяк, и не мог перестать этого делать, потому что боль ассоциировалась с мощным и жестким Эггзи, распластавшим его на мате. 

А вечером они — совершенно случайно, конечно — столкнулись в подсобке неподалеку от казармы, которую Чарли приметил еще давно. У Эггзи была разбита губа, он почему-то очень тяжело дышал, а еще смотрел так, что Чарли стало дурно. 

Они замерли друг напротив друга, освещенные неровным светом подозрительно тусклой лампочки, и молчали.

Мгновение ничего не происходило.

А потом начался шторм.

Они бросились друг к другу с яростью и силой, достойной обезумевших животных. На вкус Эггзи был ровно такой, как Чарли помнил, и от этого стало до боли хорошо. А потом ощущения окрасило кровью — разбитая днем губа Эггзи начала кровоточить, и Чарли, жадно слизав солоновато-металлический вкус, резко толкнул Эггзи к стене, навалившись на него всем весом. 

Эггзи сдавленно застонал и потянулся за еще одним поцелуем. Чарли, задыхаясь, развел коленом его ноги и прижал запястья к стене, отражая позу со спарринга, и Эггзи, поняв это, засмеялся коротким безумным смехом, мотнул головой, а потом прикусил Чарли у основания челюсти. 

Боже, как Чарли соскучился. 

В какой-то миг он замер, балансируя на грани поцелуя. Эггзи часто и глубоко дышал ему в губы и смотрел шальным, голодным, жадным взглядом. 

— Не смей отстраняться, — прошипел он, выгнулся, подставляя для поцелуя ключицы под распахнутым воротом белой рубашки, и снова застонал, когда Чарли размашисто провел языком по горячей коже. 

Он и не думал отстраняться. О нет, только не теперь.

Эггзи, ловко освободив руки из захвата, обнял Чарли ладонью за шею, прижимая к себе еще ближе, а другой скользнул по спине и поскребся в сшитый пояс комбинезона. 

— Кажется, — выдавил Чарли, пытаясь расстегнуть пуговицы рубашки Эггзи зубами, — я понял, зачем тут такая униформа. 

— Чтобы трахаться было неудобно? — со смешком уточнил Эггзи.

— Ох, блядь! — воскликнул Чарли и шагнул назад, судорожно расстегивая свой комбинезон. Эггзи делал то же самое. Они торопились, словно от скорости раздевания зависела их жизнь, и чертова униформа действительно затрудняла задуманное. Чарли стянул комбинезон до бедер и распахнул рубашку, Эггзи свою рубашку так до конца и не расстегнул, зато выскочил из комбинезона почти полностью.

Все это было как-то неловко, слишком поспешно, наверняка жутко нелепо — они сталкивались локтями, задыхаясь от желания, и путались в одежде, словно в оковах, и тут стоило бы посмеяться, но Чарли плевать на все это хотел. 

Он хотел Эггзи.

И то, как Эггзи хотел его в ответ, просто сводило с ума. 

Чарли снова резко ринулся на него и прижал к стене, задев локтем стоявший рядом стеллаж. Что-то громко задребезжало, но они не обратили на это внимания. Чарли, жадно облапав Эггзи за упругую — еще более упругую, чем он помнил! — задницу, приподнял его и заставил обхватить себя ногами за бедра.

— Блядь! — выдохнул Эггзи, цепляясь Чарли за плечи. — Ты стал еще сильнее.

— Для тебя старался.

— Это ужасно, что ты знаешь мои слабости. 

— Это великолепно, — самодовольно отозвался Чарли и застонал, потому что их члены соприкоснулись и прижались друг к другу. Эггзи застонал вслед за ним — это было хорошо, очень хорошо, но совершенно недостаточно.

Извернувшись, Чарли достал из кармана тюбик и продемонстрировал его Эггзи.

— Только не говори, что это вазелин. 

— Это вазелин.

— Блядь. У нас нет презервативов. А у меня не было возможности привести себя в порядок как следует, эти открытые душевые…

— Мне плевать.

— Блядь, Чарли. Да. Да!

— Ты так реагируешь, как будто я предложение тебе сделал. 

— Да чтоб тебя, заткнись и трахни меня!

— Прям так сразу? — иронично спросил Чарли. Эггзи захрипел и умудрился врезать ему в плечо, чуть не свалившись из объятий Чарли.

— Прям так сразу, гребаная ты сволочь. 

От возбуждения и жажды у Чарли тряслись руки, но с вазелином он справился очень достойно. Зато входить в Эггзи — точнее, насаживать его на себя — было настоящим испытанием. Чарли отчаянно старался быть аккуратным и не торопиться, но позу они выбрали, мягко говоря, смелую, да и без предварительной подготовки Эггзи явно было тяжело. Но он стоический терпел, закусив кровоточащую губу и сосредоточенно дыша, и от этого зрелища, а еще от того, насколько Эггзи был узкий и горячий, у Чарли буквально сносило крышу.

— О Боже, — резюмировал Эггзи, когда Чарли вошел в него до конца и замер, прижимая к стене и дыша в шею. — Я скучал по тебе, мистер Невыносимый Член.

— Недостаточно, раз способен на такие реплики, — хмыкнул Чарли и плавно двинулся, заставив Эггзи захрипеть и вцепить ему в плечи до боли. 

— Придурок.

— Идиот.

— Скотина. Двигайся, мать твою.

— А я что делаю? 

— Блядь! Да! Еще!

Чарли хрипло засмеялся и двинулся еще, и еще, дурея от близости и тяжести Эггзи. Тот вжимался в него и притягивал к себе с ослепляющей мощью, стонал сдавленно и так хорошо, что отдавалось прямо в члене, и улыбался, а потом кусал губы, а потом округлял их в пошло-великолепное «О», и Чарли целовал его, пока они оба не начинали задыхаться, и трахал все быстрее, сходя с ума. 

О боже, да. 

Кончили они почти одновременно, зажав друг другу рты ладонью. Оргазм иссушил Чарли, высветлил изнутри, выжег все самое темное и жуткое, освободив от странного кома под горлом. Это было так невыносимо хорошо, что просто невозможно, и Чарли надеялся, что не ляпнул что-нибудь глупое, пока содрогался от наслаждения. 

Они сползли по стене на пол — Эггзи практически сидел на коленях Чарли, запрокинув голову назад и жадно дыша. Чарли, еще не восстановив дыхание, коротко целовал его шею, слизывая пот и прикусывая кожу в самых чувствительных местах. Эггзи в ответ слабо вздрагивал и улыбался. Его губа наконец перестала кровоточить, и Чарли быстро слизал с его подбородка подсыхающие красные подтеки.

— Ну наконец-то, — выдохнул Эггзи, посмотрев на Чарли из-под ресниц.

— Что?

— Наконец-то я тебя трахнул.

— Вообще-то было наоборот.

— Неважно. Теперь я могу прекратить это идиотство с Дигби и Руфусом.

— Стоп, — Чарли отстранился. — Ты знал?

— А не должен был? Я все-таки не идиот. 

— То есть, ты специально дразнил их?

— Вообще-то я дразнил тебя, — с усмешкой заметил Эггзи и коротко чмокнул Чарли в губы. — Зачем мне нужен кто-то еще, когда рядом твоя несносная задница?

Захотелось смеяться. 

— Это кто еще тут несносная задница, — пробормотал Чарли и попытался подняться на ноги. Но после насыщенного дня сплошных тренировок и секса на весу не вышло.

Эггзи наблюдал за ним с ленивым весельем.

— Я думал, — начал Чарли, потерев переносицу, — что без килта ты мне не дашь.

— Поэтому вел себя как последняя сволочь? 

— Нет, не поэтому. Какого хрена, Эггзи?

Эггзи определенно ждал этого вопроса — и совершенно точно не хотел его услышать. Он опустил глаза и посмотрел куда-то в сторону. Закусил многострадальную губу, почесал основание шеи, сцепил пальцы. Чарли терпеливо ждал ответа. 

— Мне было стыдно, — наконец, начал Эггзи. — Я ушел из морфлота на половине обучения. По… личным причинам. Это было ужасно, и я не мог заставить себя признаться тебе в этом. Мне было стыдно перед самим собой. 

Он был неожиданно откровенен, и это явно причиняло ему дискомфорт. Чарли вздохнул и притянул к себе Эггзи за холку.

— Дурак ты. Если я скажу, что тебя во мне вовсе не килт привлекал, я буду прав, верно?

Эггзи кивнул, обдав губы Чарли горячим дыханием.

— Догадываешься, что я сейчас скажу про твой морфлот?

— Как мило с твой стороны, — сипло отозвался Эггзи. Они поцеловались — лениво, медленно, смакуя каждый миг и каждое движение друг друга. Это было просто преступно хорошо, чуть ли не лучше, чем только что случившийся стремительный и жадный секс.

— К тому же, мы умудрились встретиться в таком крутом месте, как это, — отдышавшись после поцелуя, добавил Чарли.

Эггзи театрально вздохнул:

— Ты все-таки моя судьба, придурок. 

Посмеиваясь, они лениво оделись и привели себя в порядок, как могли. Впрочем, по ним все равно было прекрасно видно, что они только что разнузданно трахались, поэтому, когда они вернулись в казарму, Дигби и Руфус буквально вскочили со своих мест. Эггзи небрежно махнул им рукой и отправился в сторону душевых, а Чарли пошел доставать из шкафчика пижаму. 

— Блядь, Чарли, серьезно? — налетел на него Руфус. — Он дал тебе?

Чарли самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Твою мать! — шепотом воскликнул Дигби. — Да он это специально.

— Ну конечно, — бросил Чарли. — Простите, парни, но у вас не было никаких шансов. 

— Блядь, — Руфус выглядел искренне расстроенным. — Так вот почему он так изящно продинамил меня вчера. 

— А меня позавчера, — подхватил Дигби. — Нет, это совершенно нечестно.

— Да ладно вам, — Чарли взял чистое полотенце и тоже пошел в душ. — Так и быть, прощаю вам проигранные желания. 

— Ненавижу тебя, — горячо сообщил ему в спину Дигби. Чарли показал ему средний палец и присоединился к Эггзи, который улыбался так, словно это он победил в споре, а не Чарли.

Дальнейшие тренировки и испытания Кингсмен стали чрезвычайно забавными и даже простыми событиями. Чарли — спасибо короткому, но емкому разговору с Эггзи, а особенно их сексу — освободился от мерзкого гнетущего ощущения, которое, кажется, мучило его уже безумное количество времени. Теперь Чарли было легко и весело. Он без особых усилий набирал очень приличные баллы и совершенно не волновался за себя. Натаниэль и Пирс в скором времени выбыли, а глупые щенки выросли в более-менее воспитанных красавцев-псов (не считая ужасного мопса Эггзи — тот стал еще уродливее, о чем Чарли не стеснялся сообщать Эггзи при каждом удобном случае).

Чарли и Эггзи безумно нравилось противостоять друг другу — кажется, даже на испытаниях они, отчаянно соревнуясь, флиртовали и зажигались, чтобы вечером страстно трахнуться в подсобке. До секса, правда, доходило не часто, и чем больше времени проходило, тем реже им удавалось найти возможность и силы на такие развлечения. Но заигрывания, взаимные подшучивания, удовольствие от соревнования с противником, равным тебе по силам — все это было прекрасно, просто замечательно.

— Эй, — громко воскликнул Дигби, пока Чарли издевался над мопсом при помощи угощения, а Эггзи нагло тискал Лорда Нельсона, который совершенно не был против, — вы меня еще тогда достали своим воркованием, прекратите уже. 

— Заткнись, — синхронно отозвались Чарли и Эггзи и засмеялись. 

Впрочем, вскоре нагрузка усилилась — хотя, казалось бы, куда уж больше, — а напряжение в коллективе выросло настолько, что продолжать отношения в такой обстановке было не самой хорошей идеей. Все чувствовали, что приближались финальные испытания, в которых неминуемо будут выбывать из гонки все, пока не останется один и только один. Чарли не сомневался, что ему придется в финале побороться за место Ланселота именно с Эггзи, и понимал, что тогда их теплые отношения, секс, вообще все это принесут только неприятности. 

Они поговорили и решили, что Кингсмен не самое лучшее место для таких вещей. Слишком большая нагрузка, слишком мало времени, слишком серьезное соперничество. 

«Прощальный» секс перед вступлением в силу договора взять паузу был ошеломительно хорош, настолько, что потом Чарли не раз ловил на себе очень выразительные взгляды Мерлина. От этих взглядов, мягко говоря, все падало напрочь, так что Чарли не скучал по сексу с Эггзи, когда они прекратили, спасибо большое, хм.

Впрочем, все равно не осталось бы сил на то, чтобы скучать.

После экстремального прыжка с парашютом их осталось трое — Чарли, Эггзи и Рокси. Да уж, Рокси и правда оказалась той еще темной лошадкой и сильным кандидатом. Чарли ни капли не удивился, что в финальную тройку вошла именно она, а не Дигби или Руфус. Это было вполне логично, даже правильно.

Правда, теперь ставки резко повышались. Финиш был близко, совсем близко, чрезвычайно близко, и Чарли собирался добраться до него, несмотря на опасную Рокси и Эггзи — во многом равного соперника, в немалом важного для него человека. 

Черт, это и правда осложняло дело, хотя в последнее время они с Эггзи избегали даже случайных прикосновений.

Следующим заданием было соблазнение красотки на лондонской вечеринке. Чарли понял, что очень давно не занимался такими вещами — во времена килта он практически не прибегал к своим навыкам флирта, тартан вокруг его бедер и белые гольфы до колен все делали за него. Он даже не выбирал конкретных целей, они образовывались сами. После килта времени на девчонок практически не было, а если что и выпадало, то в основном на вечеринках, где все были слишком пьяны и одурманены, чтобы думать о флирте или пикапе. 

А теперь предстояло вспомнить методики НЛП и старые приемчики… Что ж, Чарли был готов, к тому же, леди Софи была очень в его вкусе. А еще она была очаровательна и мила, и если бы не присутствие чертовски соблазнительной Рокси (черт) и Эггзи, Чарли бы справился без особых проблем.

Но соперники, конечно, мешали. Более того, Эггзи снова продемонстрировал свои замашки уличного парня, которые в местах, подобных этому, неизменно притягивали внимание и располагали к себе. Блядь, и как только Эггзи сюда вообще зашел, его же фейсконтроль на входе завернул, а Чарли — все-таки они были соперниками — отказался помогать с этим…

Но все эти проблемы очень быстро перестали быть актуальными. Задание оказалось с двойным дном.

Теряя сознание от рогипнола — или чего там — в шампанском, Чарли думал о том, что у Эггзи было больше всего шансов очаровать прекрасную леди Софи. Он был, черт возьми, прав — шикарные девушки действительно любят грубых парней. Да и не только девушки, Чарли знал это по себе и видел это даже в своих друзьях. Наверное, у них с Рокси не было никакого чертового шанса, чтоб Эггзи пусто было. 

Приходя в себя из мутного небытия, Чарли словил себя на странной мысли. Он был рад, что все оказалось не так просто, и что Эггзи не добрался до белокурой красотки.

Потом Чарли понял, что ревнует Эггзи, и разозлился на себя за такие глупости. 

Потом Чарли осознал, что привязан к блядским рельсам, а где-то вдалеке уже слышно поезд. Голова просто раскалывалась, через глазами плыло, и какой-то неестественно мерзкий мужик, небрежно размахивая ножом, предлагал сдать Честера Кинга и Кингсмен.

Это было чертовой слабостью Чарли — страх смерти. Ужасно глупо бояться смерти, если собираешься стать, черт возьми, секретным агентом, и Чарли прекрасно это понимал. Именно поэтому еще в подростковом возрасте он увлекался всякими экстремальными видами спорта, много прыгал с парашютом, с тарзанкой, освоил горные лыжи и не избегал самых опасных спусков, а в свой свободный год (продлившийся, правда, всего полтора месяца) проехал на велосипеде по «Дороге смерти» в Боливии. В восемнадцать он увлекался стритрейсерством, в двадцать зашел в клетку к тигру. Но все это срабатывало как-то не так, как должно было. 

Смерть никогда на самом деле серьезно не угрожала Чарли даже в самые опасные моменты. Всякий раз оказывалось, что все под контролем, что Чарли владеет ситуацией, что ничего непоправимого на самом деле ему не грозит. У него всего был запасной парашют, он прекрасно знал, как падать, он вдолбил себе в голову технику безопасности настолько, что не задумывался, ловко балансируя на краю.

Он научился не бояться в опасных ситуациях, он научился сохранять контроль, но судьба была к нему благосклонна и никогда не бросала в эпицентр снежной лавины или под колеса неуправляемого грузовика.

Чарли научился контролировать смерть, но не был готов к тому, что потеряет контроль и встретится со своим страхом лицом к лицу. 

В общем, он, привязанный к рельсам и абсолютно не владеющий ситуацией, струхнул настолько, что все мысли из головы выбило, и остался только один голый, жуткий, истеричный инстинкт, готовый на все ради выживания.

Чарли даже не успел все это осознать. Об этом он думал уже потом. В момент, когда на него мчался поезд, он был безмозглым куском страха и был готов продать родную мать, лишь бы выжить. 

Блядь. 

А это было испытание на чертову верность. 

На гребаную. Верность. 

Он даже не подумал об этом в тот миг!

Когда поезд промчался над ним, а вместо крысоподобного мужика возник дядюшка Честер, Чарли обмер от ужаса и осознания того, как же он глупо и мерзко проебался. Просто хуже не придумаешь. Это было так отвратительно, что Чарли возненавидел сам себя в первое же мгновение. Он знал, что отношение Честера, который оставил его связанным и ушел, было справедливым и заслуженным, но не мог избавиться от остатков страха и яростно дергался, натирая веревками запястья и лодыжки до крови. 

Идиот. Кусок бесхребетного дерьма. Так глупо упустить самую лучшую возможность в своей жизни!

Чарли искренне понадеялся, что Эггзи не видел этого позора. Но надежды на это было мало — после того, как Мерлин связался с ним по громкой связи, Чарли отвязали очень нескоро и вытурили на окраине Лондона, даже не дав забрать свои вещи из особняка Кингсмен. Очевидно, он проходил испытание последним, очевидно, там были камеры, блядь, какой позор.

Судьба своих вещей Чарли не интересовала, плевать, все ценное для него сдохло еще в первую ночь, во время затопления казармы. Зато лишиться Лорда Нельсона было очень жаль. Чарли понадеялся, что пса пристроят в хорошие руки, несмотря на то, что его хозяин оказался таким отвратительным идиотом, и своим ходом добрался до дома, ненавидя себя каждую секунду. Его постоянно пробирала жуткая, неконтролируемая дрожь, и Чарли пытался позвонить в домофон у ворот особняка Хескетов три раза, прежде чем попал в кнопку. 

Убожество.

— Что случилось? — холодно спросил отец, когда Чарли рухнул на диван в гостиной и замер, пытаясь отдышаться и смутно думая о ПТСР. Вопрос застал его врасплох — Чарли был откровенно не готов к разговору с семьей, он еще не уложил в голове, что все кончилось. Он чувствовал только отчаянное разочарование в себе и еще агонизировал от всего этого, а тут нужно было… Блядь. Нужно было что-то сказать.

Хотя все и так было очевидно. Чарли был весь в грязи, взъерошен, под расстегнутыми манжетами рубашки виднелись разодранные в кровь запястья. Отец задавал риторический вопрос, но определенно хотел, чтобы Чарли признал свой унизительный проигрыш вслух. 

Под холодным взглядом отца Чарли сглотнул и выдавил:

— Я провалился.

Внутри стало пусто и тихо. Вымело и страх, и неконтролируемую дрожь, и жуткую память о несущемся на него поезде. Отец, сжав губы, коротко кивнул и ушел прочь, и это было намного, намного хуже любого поезда.

Все остальное не было так ужасно. Ни сочувствующий взгляд матери, ни тишина его старой спальни, ни издевательские смешки братьев.

— Я же говорил, что твоя мечта стать шпионом всего лишь романтическая чепуха.

— И что столкнувшись с реальным испытанием, ты струхнешь. 

— Да, это была очень смешная попытка, Чарли.

Чарли остался ко всему этому безучастен. Он почти не выходил из своей комнаты, отказывался от еды и отмахивался от матери. У него не было никаких сил, чтобы взять себя в руки. 

Через день — или два, а может и больше, Чарли на самом деле потерял счет времени и плевать хотел, — ему пришлось спуститься в гостиную по приказу отца. Там собралась вся семья, за исключением прислуги, и все выглядели как-то… странно. Словно предвкушали что-то. Чарли громко закрыл за собой дверь гостиной и обратился к стоящему в центре комнаты отцу.

— Ты вспомнил, что у тебя есть еще один сын? — безучастно спросил Чарли, игнорируя насмешливые взгляды братьев. Отец повернулся к нему и осмотрел с ног до головы с таким видом, словно Чарли только что вылез из канализации. 

— Не вспомнил бы без крайней необходимости, — скривившись, соизволил ответить отец. — Возьми с собой самое нужное, мы уезжаем.

Чарли ненавидел этот приказной тон, всей душой ненавидел, и потому не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не заупрямиться, хотя прекрасно знал, что надо помалкивать и смиренно исполнять все приказы. Но на самом деле Чарли больше не пугали умения отца унизить парой реплик — все это казалось полной чушью по сравнению с тем, что случилось в подземном тоннеле на рельсах.

— Куда? И с какой стати? — спросил он, сложив руки на груди.

Отец смерил его недовольным взглядом:

— Если ты хочешь сохранить свою умненькую голову на плечах, ты сейчас просто молча сядешь в машину вслед за своими братьями.

— Я не двинусь с этого места, пока не услышу причину.

Наступила короткая, но красноречивая пауза.

— Пожалуйста, — отец издевательски взмахнул рукой. — Тяни время. Через сутки этот мир взлетит на воздух, и если ты не поедешь — окажешься в эпицентре ада.

Звучало как-то совсем безумно и странно. Чарли не шелохнулся.

— Что происходит?

— Тебе так необходима суть? — отец скривился. — Сим-карты Ричмонда Валентайна. Знакомая фамилия? Они заставят тебя забыть твое имя и твою честь — хотя какая у тебя может быть честь. В одно мгновение ты превратишься в убийцу, жаждущего крови, среди таких же обезумевших убийц.

В гостиной повисла тишина. Никто не решался пошевелиться. Чарли сглотнул, пытаясь осознать услышанное, как-то уложить в голове, встроить в свою картину мира. Выходило дерьмово, потому что все это звучало, как сценарий дрянного голливудского фильма об очередном апокалипсисе.

Отец прошел мимо застывшего в шоке Чарли:

— Этого можно избежать, если вживить специальный чип. Надеюсь, не будешь плакать, малыш Чарли? Завтра мы окажемся в новом мире — мире, где останутся только достойнейшие.

— Ты сумасшедший! — воскликнул Чарли, справившись со ступором.

«Эггзи», — подумал он на самом деле.

— О, не я. Предпочитаю загребать жар чужими руками. Но тебя это не касается, Чарли. Тебе нужно всего лишь поехать со мной, получить чертов чип и переждать сутки. Не больше.

Чарли смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он, конечно, всегда подозревал, что его отец может быть типичным представителем беспринципной аристократии, не считающей всех ниже своего класса за людей, но никогда не предполагал, что его отец на самом деле типичный злодей, способный произносить пафосные речи и делать двусмысленные предложения, от которых нельзя отказаться.

Бред какой-то.

— Блядь, — сказал Чарли, взъерошив волосы, когда понял, что отец говорит все это абсолютно серьезно. — Блядь, ты действительно чокнутый, если думаешь, что я соглашусь на такое!

— О, наша девочка Чарли боится, — протянул кто-то из братьев, но отец бросил в его сторону такой взгляд, что тот заткнулся и демонстративно посмотрел в пол.

— Ты должен понять, что у тебя нет выбора, — с опасной мягкостью обратился к Чарли отец.

О боже, какой пиздец. Серьезно? Серьезно? Чарли показалось, что он попал в какой-то фарс, как Алиса в Зазеркалье. Он не мог поверить, что все это не шутка.

— Я просто нахуй свалю отсюда! — воскликнул он, резко развернулся и уже собрался выйти из гостиной, как отец положил руку ему на плечо. Это практически пригвоздило Чарли к месту, и он замер, почти не дыша. У отца была именно такая тяжелая и жесткая ладонь, как Чарли помнил, и он понял, что не может сопротивляться этой силе и этому ужасу.

— У Валентайна еще остались свободные камеры в бункере для таких бесхребетных тряпок, как ты, — заметил отец, наклонившись к уху Чарли. От этого его пробрало холодной дрожью. — Не думаю, что у тебя получится сбежать или предупредить кого-нибудь. Я давно мечтаю попробовать шокер — быть может, тогда в твоей голове появятся хоть зачатки мозга.

На самом деле Чарли был тренированнее и сильнее и прекрасно об этом знал. Он приложил очень много сил к тому, чтобы однажды без страха противостоять отцу, и понимал, что способен на это физически. 

Но Чарли был оглушен, унижен и раздавлен. Не испуган, нет — ошарашен. Как и всегда, черт возьми, как и всегда отец сделал это с ним. И он покорно пошел к машине, даже не подумав собрать какие-то вещи. Он не дергался и не пытался сбежать, и если размышлял об этом, то отказывался от попыток хотя бы продумать план побега, когда ловил на себе внимательный взгляд отца. 

Поэтому большую часть пути Чарли думал о Кингсмене и Эггзи. Интересно, каким было — или будет — финальное испытание? Прошел ли Эггзи? На самом деле Чарли уже не удивился бы, если победила Рокси — не стоит недооценивать девчонок, особенно таких, как она. Что будет с Эггзи, если он не прошел? Наверное, его наставник, Гарри, о котором Эггзи так пекся, когда тот лежал в коме, — наверное, он позаботится о судьбе Эггзи в любом случае. Чарли очень на это надеялся, учитывая грядущий конец света.

А еще Чарли надеялся, что Кингсмен в курсе и сделает что-нибудь с этим. Хотя, судя по обрывкам разговоров отца по телефону во время полета, как минимум британское правительство тоже подписалось на эту сомнительную инициативу шепелявого безумца. А значит, и разведка? Блядь. А другие страны?.. Кажется, Америка тоже. Блядь.

Блядь.

Чарли ничего не мог сделать, даже связаться с Эггзи и предупредить, и изнывал от этого, словно от сильной головной боли. 

Вскоре они добрались до бункера Валентайна, расположенного посреди буквально ничего (по ощущениям Чарли — где-то в России). Там отец еще раз предложил защиту и чип. Чарли, выслушав короткую и жесткую речь, молча покачал головой. Тогда отец презрительно усмехнулся, и Чарли увели двое охранников с пистолетами, которые держали около его головы — кажется, отец предупредил их, что Чарли может быть опасен. Как дальновидно с его стороны.

Милая леди в строгом костюме дала Чарли — какая неслыханная щедрость! — выбрать себе камеру из трех свободных. Из-за дверей многих других слышались крики, требования, стук — кажется, Чарли понял, куда именно пропадали всякие знаменитые и важные люди в последние полгода. Он выбрал себе первую из трех камер — ему было далеко без разницы, где сидеть в ближайший день до пост-апокалипсиса. Охранники споро осмотрели его, но у Чарли с собой не было даже его любимого перочинного ножа. Когда за его спиной закрылась тяжеленная железная дверь — даже полученные в Кингсмене навыки не помогли бы Чарли выбраться отсюда самостоятельно, — дама в строгом костюме через небольшой окошко поинтересовалась, не нужно ли что-нибудь молодому джентльмену. 

Чарли послал ее к черту. 

В камере было на удивление прилично, если не считать грубых каменных стен. Здесь была шикарная кровать, душевая кабина, достойная королей, и гардероб, полный одежды на любой вкус и размеры. Чарли раздраженно изучил каждый уголок, нашел три скрытых видеокамеры и сумел сломать две из них, не удержался и принял душ, и почувствовал себя чуточку лучше. 

Потом к нему заглянула мама — через специальное окошко в двери, конечно, никто бы не решился открывать камеру Чарли без сопровождения тренированной охраны. Мама принесла обед и умоляла Чарли передумать, но он только отмахивался. 

— Пожалуйста, милый, тогда просто веди себя тут хорошо. Скоро все закончится, и я уверена, что ты сможешь найти общий язык с отцом. Тебе что-нибудь нужно? Может, книги, или журналы, все, что угодно, только не электроника, электроника тут запрещена…

— Мне ничерта не нужно, — огрызнулся Чарли.

— Может, ты хочешь бутылку чего-нибудь алкогольного? Или какую-нибудь одежду, ты же совсем не собирал своих вещей…

— Мне! Ничерта! Не! Нужно! — воскликнул Чарли и резко отошел от двери. — Разве что ебаный килт для полного счастья!

Он сказал это просто так, лишь бы отвязаться от матери, и это было первое, что пришло в голову. Мама что-то запричитала и закрыла окошко в двери. Чарли выдохнул и рухнул на кровать, кипя от бессильной ярости и страха. 

К его удивлению, вскоре снова объявилась та дама в строгом костюме и бросила через окошко какой-то сверток. 

В свертке был, мать его, килт. 

Это был очень хороший, отлично сшитый, настоящий шотландский килт, сделанный из великолепной, тяжелой шерсти. Килт был определенно по размеру Чарли, это было ясно даже без примерки и почти не удивляло. 

Килт был сделан из тартана Ройял Стюарт.

Чарли некоторое время тупо гладил пальцами красные квадраты с тонкими синими, зелеными и белыми линиями, вспоминая те свои два килта из тартана на основе Блэк Уотча. Кажется, они так и остались храниться где-то в глубине шкафа Чарли в доме родителей.

Это было глупо, ужасно глупо, так же абсурдно, как и все, что происходило сейчас в жизни Чарли, и поэтому он без промедления надел на себя килт и прилагающиеся к нему гольфы. Красный шел ему намного меньше, чем синий и зеленый, но почему-то, крутясь перед зеркалом, Чарли вспомнил давние времена, когда носил килт, потому что проиграл Дигби в карты. Это были хорошие времена. Благодаря желанию Дигби Чарли встретил Эггзи. 

Чарли так и остался в килте, хотя у него не было никаких причин сидеть в нем в этой дурацкой камере. В конце концов, почему бы не встретить конец света в килте. Отличная же идея.

Но все равно Чарли нервничал и никак не мог успокоиться. Он попробовал заснуть, он нашел спрятанный бар с неплохим набором алкоголя, он пытался читать какую-то дурацкую книжку про экологию, которую обнаружил в тумбочке у кровати, он все-таки съел принесенный мамой обед. Ничего не помогало. Не спалось, от мартини тошнило, книжка была чрезвычайно уныла, еда не сделала жизнь лучше.

Он волновался. Ну, то есть, это было нормально — еще бы, тут обещают массовые убийства, которые определенно изменят мир, как ни крути. Он волновался, вспоминая друзей, он маялся, думая об Эггзи, он исходил ненавистью к своей семье, пошедшей на этот пиздец, он был готов колотить плохо обработанные каменные стены своей тюрьмы, чтобы выплеснуть напряжение. Но после первого же удара взвыл и, лелея содранные костяшки правой руки, уселся на кровать и застыл, зажмурившись и сцепив зубы. 

Это было невыносимо. 

Здесь не было никаких часов, и Чарли понятия не имел, сколько времени прошло. К нему больше никто не заглядывал, мама не пыталась выяснить, как он тут, из-за тяжелой железной двери лишь изредка доносились смутные звуки — кажется, соседи из других камер не оставляли попыток достучаться до своих тюремщиков. Как глупо. Просто невозможно. Не способный ничего делать, не имеющий сил и храбрости для того, чтобы просто уснуть и проснуться уже в новом ужасном мире, Чарли гипнотизировал взглядом дверь в камеру и старался не думать вообще. 

Выходило плохо.

Просто отвратительно.

Чарли решил, что очень быстро сойдет здесь с ума. 

И тут он услышал нечто новое. Прислушавшись, Чарли понял, что ему не показалось, и бросился к двери. Да, да, там действительно стреляют! Много стреляют. Очень много.

Черт. Да там было настоящее веселье. А Чарли томился тут. 

Он прижался ухом к двери, пытаясь расслышать лучше, но за стрельбой ничего было не разобрать. В голове загудело от вороха мыслей и предположений. Нет, нет, надеяться на чудеса было очень, просто чертовски глупо, и Чарли запретил себе гадать. Он стал стучать в дверь, не обращая внимания на поврежденную руку, и несколько раз крикнул, хотя вряд ли бы его услышали. 

Но за дверью вдруг наступила опасная пауза в стрельбе. Кажется, оттуда доносился голос, или голоса, Чарли не мог разобрать. Он еще несколько раз ударил в дверь, отчего металл звонко задрожал, но никто не отозвался. 

Вспылив, Чарли отошел от двери на несколько шагов и начал наворачивать круги по камере, неспособный устоять на месте. Сердце так громко стучало в ушах, что мешало сосредоточиться, и это было хорошо, но очень неприятно. Надо успокоиться. Надо взять себя в руки. Не надеяться на волшебное спасение мира. Думать здраво…

— Чарли? — раздался до боли знакомый голос после короткого скрипа металла, с которым открывалось окошко в двери. Чарли резко развернулся на месте и замер, ошарашенный и оглушенный. Он не сразу узнал Эггзи — кингсменовские очки изменили его лицо, сделали совсем другим человеком, и черт, они ему дьявольски шли. 

Чарли жалко хватанул ртом воздух.

— Ты для меня принарядился? — с обычной для себя усмешкой спросил Эггзи, кивнул в сторону ног Чарли. Тот несколько секунд тупо пялился на не-свой красный килт, а потом взял себя в руки и гордо расправил плечи.

— Конечно, я тебя ждал.

— Что, на этот раз принцесса — ты? — Эггзи подмигнул ему, и Чарли, стараясь сохранить достоинство, подошел ближе к двери.

— Пошел ты.

— Нет, серьезно. Прям все, как я люблю.

— Подумаешь, килт, — Чарли жадно вгляделся в лицо Эггзи. — Ты меня тысячу раз в нем видел.

— Но я ни разу не спасал тебя в нем! — Эггзи почти сиял от восторга.

— Идиот, — закатил глаза Чарли. — Чего ты стоишь? Давай спасай!

О боже, и чего это Эггзи так светился самодовольством? Определенно, этот шикарный костюм плохо влиял на него.

— Если я спасу тебя, ты поцелуешь меня? Всегда мечтал получить поцелуй от принцессы. 

— Придурок, — прорычал Чарли, схватившись пальцами за низ окошка. — Я дам тебе больше, чем ебаный поцелуй!

Эггзи широко улыбнулся и дернул за ручку двери, но тут раздался мерзкий скрип громкой связи, и вмешался Ричмонд Валентайн. Чарли не очень понимал, что именно тот несет — что-то про штуки в головах плюс энное количество оскорблений, но Чарли не стал бы утверждать. Он слишком плохо понимал шепелявую речь, особенно скаженную громкой связью. Эггзи, слушая Валентайна, изменился в лице. 

— Это фсе равно происойдет! — грозно прошепелявил Валентайн и отключился. 

Эггзи вздохнул и повернулся к Чарли.

— Прости, любовь моя. Мне нужно спасать мир.

— Ну давай, спасай этот гребаный мир, — усмехнулся Чарли. — Только вернись ко мне.

Вышло скупо и сипло, аж в горле запершило. Чарли сглотнул и поймал взгляд Эггзи — тот смотрел так странно, непонятно, но знакомо. Чарли уже видел этот взгляд — и никогда раньше его не понимал.

А Эггзи просто улыбнулся:

— Обязательно, Чарли, — и был таков. 

Чарли смотрел ему вслед, пока позволял обзор маленького окошка. Черт, Эггзи просто преступно шли костюмы. Вспомнилась давняя, безумно давняя мысль, что из Эггзи, несмотря на весь его адидас и уличные замашки, можно сделать настоящего джентльмена, если немного постараться. 

Чарли был прав. 

Эггзи был великолепен.

Наверное, глупо начинать молиться, если в последний раз был в церкви еще в несознательном возрасте и на этом свое знакомство с религией закончил, да?

Было совершенно ужасно остаться здесь и ждать, пока Эггзи вернется — еще хуже, чем сидеть в неизвестности в ожидании апокалипсиса. Если конец света был для Чарли чем-то расплывчатым и не очень понятным — в конце концов, он даже не был в курсе, с чего это в Валентайне возникли такие кровожадные мотивы, — то возвращение Эггзи было чем-то жизненно-необходимым, чертовски важным. 

Нет, даже думать об этом было больно.

Пришла запоздалая мысль, что стоило попросить Эггзи взять Чарли с собой — в конце концов, он был достаточно тренирован, чтобы участвовать в спасении мира. С другой стороны, Чарли вообще не знал, что произошло, так что, возможно, на объяснения и разработку тактики ушло бы слишком много очевидно драгоценного времени.

Черт, как мерзко же было чувствовать себя бесполезным и не способным ничего исправить.

Чарли навернул с десяток кругов по своей темнице, а потом, подышав по успокоительной системе, еще раз полез в душ. Он мылся спокойно и обстоятельно, никуда не торопясь и намеренно не оглядываясь в сторону двери из камеры. Как следует подготовил себя к любым — несомненно, приятным — неожиданностям. Медленно и как следует вытерся, почистил зубы, побрился новым станком, нашел средства для укладки волос и фен, почему-то развеселился и занялся прической. Долго и придирчиво выбирал из нескольких парфюмов тот, который подходил больше. Снова надел килт. Покопался в прикроватной тумбочке и минут пять смотрел на нераспечатанный вибратор. Да уж, тут было заготовлено все что угодно и на все случаи жизни.

Это было даже забавно. 

Но все равно, как Чарли ни медлил, сколько бы дурацких дел ни находил, время текло неспешно и издевательски. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, что происходит (и произошло) за пределами этой блядской камеры, и изнывал от неизвестности. Только пытался рассмотреть через окошко в двери коридор, но обзор был слишком узким — кажется, где-то в стороне на полу разлилось что-то мерзкое на вид, но видно было слишком мало. 

В общем, Чарли весь извелся, пока ждал Эггзи. 

Эггзи вернулся. 

Слава всем богам. Чарли, услышав его шаги — и узнав по ним! — чуть не заорал от радости. Ему даже не хотелось обрывать себя за такие чрезмерно яркие эмоции. 

Выглядел Эггзи неважно — видимо, во время спасения мира его основательно потрепали. Синяк на скуле, разбитая губа, испорченная прическа истинного джентльмена, куда-то пропавший галстук. 

Эггзи выглядел потрясающе.

— Ну, ты спас мир? — с трудом сдерживая улыбку, спросил Чарли.

— Да, спас, — игриво улыбаясь, ответил Эггзи, и взгляд у него снова был тот самый — странный, знакомый и непонятный. 

Точнее, понятный. Просто Чарли не хотел этого понимать раньше. Он сглотнул и все-таки широко улыбнулся в ответ:

— Зайдешь?

— Конечно, зайду, — и Эггзи закрыл окошко в двери. Чарли остался стоять на месте, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Кажется, Эггзи понадобилась минута, чтобы, очевидно, связаться с Мерлином и узнать код, открывающий камеру. 

— Серьезно? — спросил Чарли, когда Эггзи зашел внутрь. — Шампанское? После блядского рогипнола? 

— Прости, милый, — закрывая за собой дверь, отозвался Эггзи. — Что первое под руку попалось.

— Ненавижу тебя, — доверительно сообщил ему Чарли, резко отнял бутылку с бокалами и со всей силы швырнул их в стену. Фейерверком брызнуло стекло и шампанское, но Чарли было плевать — он прижал Эггзи к двери и целовал разбитые губы, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. 

В общем, почти так и было.

Эггзи сдавленно застонал и ответил, жестко облапав Чарли за задницу и сминая килт. Это был поцелуй на смерть, поцелуй, в который они оба вкладывали, кажется, слишком много — до боли, до яркого привкуса своей и чужой крови, до нехватки воздуха, от которой болели легкие. Чарли попытался смять ткань восхитительного костюма, но она оказалась такой жесткой, словно была — а может, и правда была, это же сраный Кингсмен — пуленепробиваемой.

Они отстранились, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, иначе потеряли бы сознание, и Чарли принялся судорожно, путаясь в собственных пальцах, расстегивать брюки Эггзи, пока тот совершенно привычным, до боли знакомым жестом задирал килт. Молчание разрывало только их суматошное сиплое дыхание и шорох ткани.

— Мерлин, — задыхаясь, вдруг выдавил Эггзи, — передает привет. Пошли его за меня, пожалуйста.

Чарли прошипел что-то непонятное даже для самого себя и сорвал с Эггзи щегольские очки, которые с печальным звоном укатились куда-то в угол комнаты.

— Без… — Чарли выдохнул и стащил с Эггзи брюки вместе с бельем, насколько смог. — Без посторонних.

— Да, — кивнул Эггзи, рывком притягивая Чарли к себе. Они синхронно застонали, соприкоснувшись членами. — Ты только мой. 

Чарли решил пропустить эту реплику мимо ушей. Ему просто надо было — физически необходимо — почувствовать Эггзи как можно ближе, всем телом, здесь и сейчас, прижимая его прямо к этой чертовой двери. Эггзи коротко рассмеялся, запрокинул голову, обнажая шею, а Чарли обхватил их члены ладонью и прикусил его кадык, давясь жадным стоном или какими-то невысказанными словами, неважно. Он торопился, он блядски торопился, и Эггзи, тяжело дыша и плывя под судорожными прикосновениями и жесткими поцелуями, позволял ему делать все, что угодно. Сквозь его выдохи слышались хриплые стоны, и Чарли хотелось сцеловать их, выпить каждый из них, вылизать окрашенный кровью рот дочиста, высказать — не словами, а действиями — то, что бурлило внутри. 

Они громко дышали, они глухо стонали, они вздрагивали от каждого движения члена вдоль члена, от восхитительного контакта и скольжения, от запаха друг друга. Эггзи пах остатками дорогущего парфюма, потом, кровью и чем-то еще, мерзким, но таким живым, что Чарли не мог надышаться. Не мог оторваться. Не мог остановиться. 

— Чарли, — вдруг простонал Эггзи, прижавшись лбом к лбу Чарли и крепко зажмурившись. 

— Что?

— Чарли, — повторил он и улыбнулся.

И кончил без единого звука, сжимая пальцами плечи Чарли так, что синяки останутся. 

Кажется, Чарли задохнулся. Кажется, у него все в этот момент перед глазами поплыло. Или это был виноват оргазм, который настиг его сразу после Эггзи, сминая все внутри совершенно не освобождающей от напряжения судорогой? Чарли сам зажмурился и закусил свои пальцы — те, что пострадали от удара в стену, — удерживая рвущиеся изнутри слова. 

Но, судя по всему, Эггзи прекрасно знал, что именно так отчаянно боялся сказать Чарли.

Боже. 

Боже, Эггзи.

Они повисли друг на друге, не в силах пошевелиться. Теперь оба они пахли сексом, острым возбуждением, которого не ослабил чрезмерно быстрый и судорожный оргазм, и стоило бы оторваться друг от друга, отстраниться, дойти до чертовой шикарной кровати, которая была просто создана для страстного воссоединительного секса, но Чарли не мог и не хотел этого сделать, пока… Пока. Сначала ему надо было прийти в себя. И дело вовсе не в том, что такая близость Эггзи успокаивала, да. 

Сколько они так простояли, Чарли не имел ни малейшего представления и плевать на это хотел. 

Наконец, Эггзи вздохнул и провел ладонью по плечу Чарли. Усмехнулся, лукаво и дерзко, блеснул глазами, картинно облизал губы. Чарли выпрямился, сделал шаг назад и одернул килт, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости.

— Соскучился по мне? — весело спросил Эггзи, осматривая Чарли с ног до головы и явно любуясь.

— Заткнись, — не особо рьяно посоветовал ему Чарли. Развернулся и гордо прошел к кровати, уселся на край, коротко похлопал по месту рядом с собой. Эггзи послушно подошел и сел, прижавшись коленом к колену Чарли. Ткань его костюма неприятно холодила кожу выше гольфа.

— А я соскучился по тебе, — Эггзи смотрел неожиданно серьезно и больно. — Я очень расстроился, когда ты провалился. 

Неуютно помолчав, Чарли справился с комом в горле и сглотнул.

— ...ты видел это?

Эггзи опустил глаза, но его ладонь на колене Чарли была — спокойная уверенность.

— Не волнуйся, я провалился на финальном задании.

— По тебе и не скажешь.

— Спасибо Валентайну, — мрачно усмехнулся Эггзи.

Чарли промолчал. Наверное, стоило бы выпить. Он видел в мини-баре водку, отличный вариант. Но вставать и отходить от Эггзи совсем не хотелось. Хотя выпить хотелось очень сильно. 

— Как ты сюда попал? — после паузы спросил Эггзи. Вышло это у него неожиданно мягко. Чарли помялся, но все-таки встал и направился к мини-бару. Непрерывно ощущая на себе взгляд Эггзи, достал водку, откопал пару стаканов, щедро плеснул, зарылся в морозилку в поисках льда.

— Мои родители были приглашены. Очевидно, — не поворачиваясь, сказал Чарли. Бросил фигурные кусочки льда в водку, подхватил стаканы и вернулся к Эггзи.

— Ты побледнел, — заметил Чарли, отдавая ему водку. Эггзи тупо уставился на стакан.

— Чарли…

— Что случилось? 

— Мы с Мерлином взорвали все чипы Валентайна. Иначе бы нас убили. Всем тем, у кого были эти чипы, в клочья разнесло головы.

— Оу, — отозвался Чарли и опрокинул в себя водку. Горло обожгло — хорошо и правильно. А через мгновение жар тяжело лег в желудок и очень быстро добрался до головы. 

— Ты в порядке? — осторожно спросил Эггзи.

— Как ты думаешь, с чего я оказался в камере, а не с чипом и среди тех, кто принял приглашение Валентайна? — прямо спросил Чарли, наливая себе еще.

Эггзи несколько секунд смотрел на него, а потом тоже залпом опустошил свой стакан, звякнув льдом. Закрыл глаза, горько усмехнулся.

— То есть, тебя, наоборот, поздравлять?

— Давай подумаем об этом потом? — попросил Чарли, наполняя стакан Эггзи. Эггзи согласно кивнул, и они выпили вторую порцию водки. Помолчали, сидя рядом. Молчание вышло больным и почти жутким, полным чего-то, о чем не хотелось не то что говорить — даже думать.

Тут Эггзи, разрушая напряженную тишину, хитро посмотрел на Чарли и улыбнулся:

— Ты обещал мне больше, чем поцелуй, если я спасу мир.

— М-м-м, — довольно отозвался Чарли, встал и расстегнул верхние пуговицы своей рубашки, — и как же ты его спас?

Эггзи жадно следил взглядом за движением пальцев Чарли.

— Я сумел врукопашную побороть эту ужасную помощницу Валентайна, кажется, он называл ее Газель...

— Которая с жуткими ногами?

— Она самая. Настоящая фурия. Я боялся, что лишусь чего-нибудь ценного в процессе. К счастью, пострадал только галстук. 

Чарли удовлетворенно заурчал, скидывая пиджак и расстегивая рубашку до конца.

— А потом ее протезом проткнул Валентайна насквозь. Правда, эта его машина успела поработать минут пять… Боюсь представить, что там сейчас во всем мире.

— Апокалипсис? Все настолько плохо?

— Думаю, да. Мне не посчастливилось увидеть действие этой хуйни, и я бы прожил без этого знания.

— Сочувствую, — Чарли медленно наклонился и картинно стянул один гольф. Эггзи довольно застонал и начал расстегивать, наконец, свою возмутительно белую рубашку. 

— А из-за чего все это началось? — спросил Чарли, избавившись от второго гольфа. Ему стало жарко и легко, спасибо водке и шальному взгляду Эггзи. Тот усмехнулся и качнул головой:

— Ты не знаешь? Что-то про экологию, глобальное потепление и человечество, которое, как вирус, убивает Землю.

— Оу. Вот же хрень.

— А ты думал, Валентайн просто так решил убить всех людей к чертям?

— Ну-у-у, — Чарли подошел к Эггзи и помог ему стащить до конца брюки. — В какой-то момент мне казалось, что я попал в дрянной фильм, в котором обязательно есть безумный злодей, жаждущий уничтожить весь мир, потому что ему просто захотелось. 

Эггзи пьяно рассмеялся. 

— Ты не так далек от истины. 

Под костюмом Эггзи был весь в ужасающих синяках. Кажется, догадка Чарли о пуленепробиваемости костюма была верна — похожим образом, Чарли по себе знал, выглядели синяки от пуль, остановленных бронежилетом. Наклонившись, он очень осторожно провел кончиками пальцев по груди Эггзи, очерчивая темные пятна. Эггзи следил за этим из-под ресниц с блуждающей улыбкой на разбитых губах.

— Тебе идет быть избитым, — признался Чарли и мягко поцеловал его в синяк на скуле. Эггзи хихикнул, неловко стащил с себя рукава рубашки, откинулся на кровать и сладко потянулся.

— У всех свои фетиши, — доверительно заметил он и бросил на Чарли жадный взгляд. 

Пожав плечами, Чарли театральным жестом расстегнул килт и картинно отбросил его в сторону. Эггзи согласно кивнул и выдохнул, когда Чарли наклонился над ним и осторожно коснулся губами самого большого синяка на ребрах.

— Наслаждайся, мой герой, — сладко протянул Чарли самым низким своим голосом, и спустился ниже, скользнув языком по коже. Эггзи застонал, вцепился в простыню и застыл, почти не дыша, когда Чарли обхватил губами его начинающий вставать член.

Когда-то давно, в начале их отношений, Чарли в искусстве минета разбирался исключительно с принимающей стороны и именно на Эггзи учился делать это непростое дело хотя бы на приемлемом уровне. Смеялись и ругались они тогда очень много, до болящих животов и хрипоты. У Чарли давно не было подобных тренировок — в Кингсмен им вообще было не до орального секса — и теперь он чувствовал себя немного неуверенно.

Впрочем, водка и возбуждение существенно облегчали задачу.

Чарли больше боялся вообще прикасаться к Эггзи — синяки расцветали прямо на глазах, даже в самых неожиданных местах, и Чарли бы не удивился, если бы у Эггзи были сломаны ребра. Когда он вернулся после спасения мира, в нем еще бурлил адреналин, ярость схватки, но теперь, после первого сумбурного оргазма, Эггзи явно отпустило. Он обессиленно разлегся на кровати и только часто дышал, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза.

Он был такой беззащитный и такой красивый. 

Чарли взял его член в рот почти до самого горла, скользнул языком, внимательно следя за лицом Эггзи. Тот выдохнул громче, сжал губы, а потом открыл рот, давясь стоном, потому что Чарли обхватил пальцами основание члена, надавив языком на головку, — Эггзи всегда нравилось такое сочетание. Он всхлипнул и отвердел окончательно. Дернул рукой, словно хотел схватить Чарли за волосы, но не решился — или не хватило сил? 

— Чарли, — выдохнул Эггзи на очередное движение языка вдоль члена. 

«Заткнись», — подумал Чарли, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Он скользил кончиками пальцев свободной руки по бедру Эггзи, слегка нажимая на расплывающийся там синяк. От этого Эггзи вздрогнул и все-таки схватился за волосы Чарли — горячо и сильно, почти отчаянно, но очень правильно. Чарли одобрительно загудел, посылая вибрацию своего голоса по члену. В ответ Эггзи громко, ошалело застонал и потянул Чарли за волосы, требуя большего. 

Чарли усмехнулся с полным ртом, чуть не подавился, но взял себя в руки — и с огромным удовольствием дал Эггзи больше, искренне наслаждаясь его реакцией, усталой, но дьявольски яркой. Чарли понял, что мог бы так истязать Эггзи лаской просто бесконечно, любуясь тем, как Эггзи вздрагивает, всхлипывает, стонет, беспомощно глотает воздух, кусает губы, блядски раскрывает рот, жмурится, а потом приподнимается на локте и жадно смотрит прямо Чарли в глаза, и пытается что-то сказать, но давится словами, потому что Чарли знает, как именно его заткнуть. 

Очень скоро Эггзи стал умолять — бессвязно, глотая слова и звуки, путаясь в попытках выпросить снисхождения. Чарли держал его на краю, не позволяя кончить, потому что у него были еще планы.

— Мерлин убьет меня, — вдруг очень ясно и связно признался Эггзи, чуть не плача.

Чарли поперхнулся и наконец выпустил его член изо рта. Челюсть немного свело от долгого напряжения, и Чарли пришлось помассировать ее пальцами, чтобы вернуть себе возможность разговаривать:

— О, серьезно? Ты вспоминаешь Мерлина посреди гребаного минета от меня?

Эггзи захихикал, словно был в стельку пьяный, и протянул к Чарли обе руки — подняться и сесть самостоятельно он сейчас явно не мог. Чарли вздохнул и, нависнув сверху, поцеловал его, щедро делясь его вкусом. Эггзи застонал, с жадностью скользя языком по языку Чарли, а потом отстранился с шальным взглядом и блядской улыбкой.

— Там вообще-то конец света и все такое. 

— Подождет, — жестко ответил Чарли и выудил из-под подушки заготовленную смазку. — Пир во время чумы.

— Как поэтично, Чарли.

— Ты еще скажи, — хмыкнул он, щедро смазывая член Эггзи, — что тебя это не заводит.

— Интересная мысль. Ох. Блядь! Чарли!

— Будь добр, не двигайся, — осторожно придержав Эггзи ладонью за грудь, Чарли выпрямился и постарался расслабиться. Он насаживался на Эггзи медленно и осторожно, заботясь не столько о себе, сколько об Эггзи и его чертовых синяках. Но эта медлительность была невыносима обоим — Эггзи заскулил, с трудом стараясь не дергаться, а Чарли почти задыхался от того, как Эггзи на него смотрел — немного безумно, так открыто и откровенно, что захватывало дух. Выбивало все мысли прочь. Сжимало все внутри сладким напряжением. 

Когда Чарли опустился до конца и застыл, привыкая к ощущениям, Эггзи прихватил его за бедра и неожиданно ласково погладил пальцами.

— Ты же знаешь, что… — начал Эггзи и замолк, когда Чарли резко приподнялся и снова опустился. Они оба застонали и снова замерли, глядя друг на друга.

— Знаю, — ответил Чарли и дернул плечом. Эггзи улыбнулся и поймал разбитую руку Чарли. Припал губами к костяшкам, лизнул ссадины, отчего стало щекотно и защипало. А потом переплел их пальцы, схватился за руку Чарли так, словно это было самым главным во всем мире, и Чарли, ошарашенный и тронутый, выдохнул и стал двигаться — сначала медленно, почти невыносимо, до дрожи в мышцах, но с каждым разом все быстрее, до искр, вспыхивающих где-то прямо в мозгу. 

Это было горячо, быстро, очень близко и чертовски, блядски, божественно хорошо. Они держались друг за друга, и смотрели друг другу в глаза, почти не отрываясь, и захлебывались стонами, и неловко целовались, сталкиваясь зубами, и почему-то смеялись, и просто двигались, снова и снова, вскрикивая от острого, яркого, такого нужного наслаждения. 

Эггзи снова кончил первым — когда Чарли в очередной раз наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, но вместо поцелуя прикусил за нижнюю губу. От этого Эггзи вздрогнул всем телом, а потом с силой прижал Чарли к себе, наверняка задевая свои синяки, и громко, бессвязно застонал. Внутри Чарли стало не просто горячо — обжигающе, и это ощущение, а еще горячее дыхание Эггзи, опаляющее губы, подтолкнуло Чарли в оргазм, словно в пропасть. 

Кончая, Чарли кричал — и искренне надеялся, что без каких-то связных слов. Но, судя по чрезвычайно довольной улыбке Эггзи, Чарли все-таки что-то ляпнул. Он встряхнулся, пытаясь взять себя в руки, но это было сложно после того, как тебя выпотрошило до блаженной пустоты. И вообще встать с Эггзи было выше его сил. Так они и лежали, словно склеенные, сплавленные друг с другом, и дышали одним воздухом на двоих. 

Было блаженно, жарко и душно, и очень хорошо.

— Теперь мне хочется жрать, — вдруг весело сказал Эггзи и поцеловал Чарли в уголок губ. Чарли фыркнул, взъерошил его волосы и осторожно поднялся.

— Прости, кухню тут не предусмотрели. 

— Ну, зато у нас есть очень серьезная причина наконец добраться до Мерлина, — Эггзи улыбнулся и принял руку Чарли, который помог ему встать. 

— Теперь Мерлин вечно будет незримо присутствовать, да? — обреченно спросил Чарли. Они с Эггзи вместе добрались до душевой кабины и одновременно блаженно застонали от приятно-теплой воды.

— Не самое ужасное, что могло бы случиться, — посмеиваясь, заметил Эггзи. Чарли осторожно помог ему намылиться, стараясь не потревожить синяки, но Эггзи явно не обращал на них особого внимания, хотя болели они наверняка адски. Эггзи просто улыбался и постоянно лез целоваться, и Чарли фыркал на него, намекая, что им вроде как надо торопиться, но на самом деле просто неприлично тащился от этих поцелуев.

— Ну и как я тебе? — спросил Эггзи. Он только что натянул обратно свой шикарный костюм и щегольски поправил рукава пиджака. Чарли, застегивая килт — он первый попался под руку, честное слово, — усмехнулся и демонстративно окинул взглядом Эггзи, который откровенно красовался.

— Несмотря на твою наследственную страсть к адидасу, смотрится на удивление неплохо, — небрежно бросил Чарли.

— Неплохо? — возмутился Эггзи. — Да я выгляжу шикарно!

Чарли медленно обошел его кругом. 

— Ну, задница определенно выглядит лучше, чем обычно.

— Придурок.

— Идиот.

— Сволочь.

— Паяц, — Чарли подобрал очки, валяющиеся на полу, и водрузил их на Эггзи. — Пошли к Мерлину.

Эггзи сморщился, вероятно, выслушивая то, что Мерлин думал про них обоих.

— Стоит поторопиться. 

Они быстро добрались до взлетной полосы, пробравшись мимо огромного количества безголовых тел местных охранников. Эггзи не обращал внимания на то, куда наступает, а вот Чарли старался обходить лужи из мозгов и костяной крошки, в которые превратились головы несчастных. 

— Ты тут знатно повеселился, я смотрю, — заметил Чарли, когда они подходили к самолету.

Эггзи довольно подмигнул ему и, глубоко вдохнув, быстро поднялся по трапу. 

Мерлин был явно не в духе:

— Я уже подумал, что вам тоже оторвало головы. За компанию, — мрачно поприветствовал он, даже развернувшись от пульта управления. Окинул их выразительным взглядом, тем самым, от которого все должно было упасть. Но на Чарли это не подействовало — он был слишком доволен. На Эггзи, судя по всему, тоже.

— Прекратите, Мерлин, — улыбнулся он, — я спас мир, в конце концов.

Мерлин поднял брови. Эггзи вздохнул.

— Ладно, мы с вами спасли мир.

— И вы пошли трахаться, оставив сотни выживших заключенных и прочее постапокалиптическое дерьмо на меня, — Мерлин опасно поправил очки. — И где моя награда?

— Простите, Мерлин, но это не к нам, — не удержался Чарли и стоически выдержал очередной выразительный взгляд.

— Да-да, — Мерлин поморщился, — а можно было навестить шведскую принцессу и последовать вашему раздолбайскому примеру.

Эггзи весело рассмеялся, а Чарли скрестил на груди руки, не зная, куда себя деть. Неожиданно до него дошло, что из Кингсмена он позорно вылетел, и теперь его будущее выглядело, мягко говоря, не радужно. Но Эггзи так смотрел на него, что Чарли немного расслабился и даже улыбнулся в ответ.

А к черту все.

— Не знал про ваши фальшивые шотландские корни, Чарли, — вдруг сказал Мерлин, словно впервые заметив на Чарли килт. При этом Чарли совершенно точно не сомневался, что его бурная молодость, в которой он больше года ходил в килте, определенно отражена в его досье. Наверняка там даже про спор есть.

— Боитесь обнаружить, что мы с вами родственники? — спросил Чарли максимально вежливо.

— Не переживу этого.

— А я бы не удивился, — вклинился Эггзи и бросил в Чарли подушкой с кресла, — думал о тебе все время, пока мы летели.

Чарли поймал подушку и повертел в руках. Конечно, про шотландские корни их ментора сложно было не догадаться, спасибо ярко-выраженному акценту, да и в его одежде частенько мелькали знакомые мотивы клетки, но тартан в текстиле целого самолета был неожиданной деталью.

Бросив подушку обратно на кресло, Чарли светским тоном поинтересовался:

— Ты волновался за меня или скучал по моим прекрасным коленям?

— Я очень давно не видел твои прекрасные колени. И соскучился по твоему килту. Не этому, а тому, он больше тебе шел, — Эггзи кивнул на обивку дивана. — Мерлин, как называется этот тартан?

— Вы спрашивали об этом, когда мы летели сюда. Проблемы с памятью?

— Просто хотел уточнить, — Эггзи широко улыбнулся и, используя все возможности своего кокни, торжественно произнес, — Блэк Уотч.

Мерлин закатил глаза:

— Вы и правда потеряли голову по дороге сюда, Эггзи. Не надейтесь, что это поможет вам избежать разгребания завалов от конца света.

Эггзи с деланной обидой надул губы, а Чарли рассмеялся:

— Не злитесь, Мерлин, мы оба сделаем все возможное и спасем мир еще пару раз. Просто во всем виноват Блэк Уотч.

И поправил килт. Впереди было много работы бок о бок с Эггзи. И Мерлином, и ставшей Ланселотом Рокси, и много кем еще, но главное — с Эггзи. Надо будет все-таки поблагодарить Дигби за идею с килтом, если этот белобрысый пидорас еще жив.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> А так же [коллаж-подарок](http://i.imgur.com/rtsUPE9.png) от **AmoMans**  
> 


End file.
